The First Time
by Marie Sellory
Summary: Short-Fic. Secuela de Stay the Night. ¿Conocerse en un concierto es algo común? Bella y Edward descubrirán lo que es llevar su relación en la vida real, viviendo sus primeras veces como pareja. Las relaciones de pareja siempre son difíciles, aún mas siendo adolescente. —¡Amo como eres mi primer novio Edward, no lo cambiaria por nada! - T2H. Ooc. EdxBells.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, al igual que la historia.

* * *

**Summary**:

Secuela de Stay the Night. ¿Conocerse en un concierto es algo común? Bella y Edward descubrirán lo que es llevar su relación en la vida real, viviendo sus primeras veces como pareja. Las relaciones de pareja siempre son difíciles, aún mas siendo adolescente. —¡Amo como eres mi primer novio Edward, no lo cambiaria por nada! - T2H. Ooc. EdxBells.

* * *

_Sugiero Leer Stay the Night (Two-shot) antes de aventurarse con The First Time, de esta forma podrán entender la trama. _

* * *

**The First Time**

**Lunes 7 de Julio 2014.**

¿Quién tiene un maldito marcador? —grite por todo el departamento mientras revolvía entre mis materiales de la universidad.

¡¿Cómo es posible que no tenga un jodido marcador negro?! Hace menos de tres días yo había usado uno y lo había dejado sobre mi escritorio.

—_Si yo fuera rico, dubidubidubidubiduuuu no tendría mas que trabajar, si yo fuera un ricachón, naninananananana(1). _—escuche como Emmett caminaba por el pasillo cantando sus estúpidas canciones y se encendió en mi la luz.

—¡EMMETT! ¿DÓNDE DEJASTE MIS MARCADORES? —abrí la puerta de golpe mientras el susodicho un tanto asustado por mi grito se apretaba contra la pared opuesta.

—¿Q-Qué? —comenzó a tartamudear, otra cosa que me indicaba que el era el culpable.

—¿Dónde dejaste mis malditos marcadores? —el humo salía por mis orejas, esos marcadores eran carísimos y me los había regalado Esme.

—Y-Yo… puede que los haya usado en… bueno cosas. —entrecerré mis ojos acercándome lentamente a el, su manzana de adán subía rápidamente.

—¿Qué cosas? Habla. —exigí furioso.

—B-Bueno, e-el día sábado es… —las gotas de sudor caían por su frente mientras se retorcía los dedos.

—¡El día sábado es el partido de las chicas! —complete su frase.

—¡Si! Y puede que yo… los haya usado en… ¡Espera! Mejor ven a verlo. —escéptico lo seguí hasta su habitación, el me indico la cama y ahí entendí todo.

Sobre su cama había una remera simple de color blanco llena de escrituras que iban desde el ¡Vamos Rosie!, ¡Así se hace bebe!, ¡Hazle caso a tu papacito Emmett! Además de tener un sin fin de corazones, flores, mariposas y un par de comentarios obscenos.

La vena de mi frente comenzó a palpitar y comencé a sentir espasmos por todo mi cuerpo, mire el asqueroso suelo de la habitación de Emmett y allí estaban mis marcadores destapados. Mis manos se convirtieron en puños y los recogí intentando calmarme ya que solo quería aventar por el precipicio del dolor a mi estúpido hermano mayor.

Tape cada maldito marcador mientras mi hermano seguía en la misma posición, los guarde todos en sus respectivos estuches. —que encontré bajo la cama— Y me pare para mirar al gorila.

—Si vuelves a meterte en mi habitación, te mato. —ni siquiera me exalte, solo lo mire y salí de allí.

—Te los pagare Eddie, solo cálmate.

—¡Voy a salir y cuando vuelva los quiero sobre mi cama! ¿Ok? —salí pintando de allí cuando hube tomado mi billetera y teléfono.

Salí del departamento, puesto que si me quedaba cometería un asesinato. Camine hasta el metro para ir hasta el centro comercial. Lamentablemente Bella estaba en su practica y hoy no podría verla, así que aprovecharía el tiempo para avanzar en mi proyecto que sería una maqueta a gran escala del Grant Park. El mítico parque de Chicago.

Necesitaba muchas fotos del parque, es por esa razón que mañana iría a un picnic con Bella para sacar las ultimas fotografías que me faltaban para reconstruir completamente mi maqueta.

Antes del embrollo de los marcadores había confeccionado una lista con todas las cosas que necesitaba comprar y la había metido en mi billetera, así que estaba todo listo para realizar mis compras. Conecte mis audífonos al teléfono y me fui escuchando música por el camino.

_**.**_

Estaba caminando por el centro comercial con un_ frappuccino(2)_ de choco chips en mi mano. Había comprado la mitad de mis materiales, pero aún me faltaban unas micas y unas cartulinas de tapices.

Camine hasta una de las muchas librerías que habían en el centro comercial y tome un contenedores para dejar mis compras y me dirigí hasta las cartulinas para ver si estaban las que necesitaban. Como estábamos en temporada de vacaciones la librería parecía completamente desolada, motivo por el cual no tuve que hacer una gran fila con mis compras.

—Buenos días. —una chica con cabellos rubios rojizos me atendió.

—Buenos días. —comencé a mirar entre los lápices. Tenía un pequeño amorío por estos.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —la chica me sorprendió al preguntarme algo tan personal, eleve una ceja.

—¿Esta permitido hacer eso?

—Nadie se enterara. —me cerro un ojo mientras yo rodaba los míos.

—Me llamo Emmett. —ni loco le diría cual era mi verdadero nombre.

—Mi turno termina en dos horas, ¿Te gustaría ir a comer conmigo?

—No gracias. —sonreí irónicamente. —¿Cuánto es?

La chica bufo enojada y me dijo el precio, saque el dinero de la billetera y se lo di.

—Aquí tienes te deje mi numero en caso de que te arrepientas. —salí rápido de allí, ¿habían chicas con tan poca dignidad?

Seguí caminando un tanto aburrido, realmente quería ir a ver a Bella, pero su entrenador había sido enfático.

¡Nada de distracciones! Y para su entrenador yo era la distracción con piernas.

Decidí irme hasta el departamento para avanzar en mi proyecto, cuando mi vista cayo en una tienda de estampados.

Camine hasta allí y recordé la fea camiseta de Emmett llena de frases idiotas y se me ocurrió una idea, como el sábado debía ir a animar el partido de futbol, llevaría una camiseta como un buen novio.

—¡Hola! —salude al vendedor.

—Hola. —saludo amablemente mientras observaba las camisetas de distintos tipos colgadas.

—¿Cuánto se demoran en estar listas? En caso de encargarla hoy mismo. —pregunte.

—Se demora una media hora, si gustas puedes esperar mientras la confecciono.

—Claro, quiero una camiseta blanca y quiero que adelante lleve una frase. —el señor comenzó a anotar todo lo que le decía. —y atrás quiero que sea como una camiseta de fútbol y salga el apellido Swan con el numero…

¡Diablos! No sabía con que numero jugaba Bella.

—Espere un poco. —le indique con mis manos.

Tome mi teléfono y marque el numero de Bella, esperaba que pudiese contestarme y _no estuviese en practicas. _

—_¡Hola! _—_podía sentir la agitación en la voz de Bella._

—_Hola pequeña, ¿estas ocupada? _

—_El entrenador acaba de darnos unos veinte minutos de descanso, extrañaba hablar contigo. _

—_También yo, debes alimentarte así que espero que tengas tu horario de comida. _

—_No te preocupes, el entrenador dijo que la comida llegara pronto._

—_Aunque me desagrade tu entrenador por no dejar que nos veamos es inteligente al darles de comer. _—_oí como ella reía musicalmente y comencé a flotar. _

—_¿Dónde estas? _—_recordé porque la había llamado y me apresure en preguntar. _

—_En el centro comercial comprando algunos materiales. _

—_¿Mañana iremos a nuestro picnic? _

—_Por supuesto, Bella… te llamaba para preguntarte algo. _

—_¿Qué cosa?_

—_¿Con que numero juegas?_

—_¿Te refieres al numero de mi camiseta? _

—_Exacto._

—_Juego con el numero 14. _—le hice señas al señor de que quería el número 14 en la espalda. —_¿Por qué la pregunta? _

—_Sorpresa, ahora debo dejarte, pero mucha suerte y en la noche hablamos para ver lo del picnic. _

—_Ok, cuídate. _

—_También tu. _

Corte la comunicación antes de que comenzara a hacerme preguntas que no podría contestar, guarde mi teléfono y tome asiento en la sala de la tienda esperando que la camiseta estuviera lista.

Media hora después caminaba hasta el patio de comidas junto a mi linda camiseta, tendría que cortarle las mangas para darle un estilo mas Edward, pero estaba segura que Bella se pondría muy feliz.

El solo ver la cara de Emmett cuando me pusiera mi camiseta, seria épico. Avance entre risas para poder comprar algo que comer.

¡Jodido Emmett, ahora si verás!

_**.**_

**Martes de 8 Julio 2014.**

—¿Qué hizo que? —Bella comenzó a reírse fuertemente mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro. —No puedo creer que sean hermanos.

—Lo mismo me pregunto todos los días.

—Tu hermano es un tonto y tu un guapo. —tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y tiro de mi labio superior.

—Amo cuando te pones en plan seductor.

—Mejor vamos a sacar fotos antes de que te ataque con mi látigo. —tomo una rama del piso y golpeo su manos como si estuviese azotando algo.

—Adoraría que me golpearas con tu látigo. —le cerré un ojo y me centre en la tarea de sacar fotos mientras mi adorada novia comía del picnic que había preparado para ella.

—¡Creo que no tienes fotos de allí Edward! —grito Bella apuntándome un lugar. Me acerque y comencé a sacar todas las fotos necesarias, porque luego tendría que ir a revelarlas.

Me centre en mi trabajo completamente, olvidando a Bella por un par de horas, ella no pareció estar molesta las veces que me fije, mas bien parecía relajada leyendo un libro y escuchando música.

Recuerdo cuando tenía 16 años y tuve mi primera novia, era un tanto sociópata y no podía hacer nada sin mi compañía, era realmente absorbente y me sacaba constantemente de quicio, estuvimos juntos por 5 meses y creo que los últimos 3 solo fueron por lealtad hacia ella, fue la única chica que me miro en 16 años. Cuando decidí terminar definitivamente con ella fue cuando encontré mucha ropa interior mía en su casa, eso fue lo mas loco que eh vivido, así que me aleje antes de que fuese alguna victima de un amor pasional.

Nunca la volví a ver, se cambio de ciudad, aunque estuvo un par de meses enviándome correos candentes con ruegos para que volviéramos, me daba un poco de lastima porque era una buena chica, dejando de lado su carácter sociópata.

—¡Edward! ¿Terminaste?

—Estoy a punto, ¿Por qué?

—¿Posarías para mi como mi modelo? Me gusta mucho la fotografía y quiero que seas mi primer modelo.

—¿Qué? ¿Estas loca? —ella comenzó a mirarme feo, lo que me indico que la había cagado. —Ok, lo haré, pero no me hagas actuar como niña, ¿si?

—Quiero que poses como el macho semental no como una nena.

—Eso suena mejor, terminare de sacar estas fotos e iré hasta ti.

—Ok, estaré allí. —me apunto un árbol. —seré la de azul.

Sonreí por sus ocurrencias y termine de sacar las fotos, amaba la fotografía y si no hubiese estudiado arquitectura claramente me habría convertido en fotógrafo.

Las revise todas en caso de que alguna hubiese quedado mal y cuando estuve conforme con mi trabajo camine hasta la manta para guardar la cámara en mi mochila.

Camine perezosamente hasta Bella.

—Aquí me tienes, ¿qué hago?

—Saca la camisa que tienes en tu mochila y tráela.

—¿Para que?

—¿Puedes dejar de hacer tantas preguntas y consentirme de una buena vez? —pregunto un tanto cabreada, asentí sin agregar más para poder buscar mi camisa a cuadros amarilla que tenía en la mochila.

—Aquí la tengo, ¿qué hago con ella?

—Ven aquí. —tiro de mi y sonreí porque aunque conocía a Bella hace unas semanas sabía cuando estaba en su día de, ¡Seamos sexys! O ¡Seamos niñas y hagamos travesuras!

Hoy era la Bella, ¡Seamos sexys!

—Sácate tu remera.

—¿Quieres que me desnude aquí?, Emmett no esta en mi departamento podríamos ir allí.

—¡Hey! Concéntrate —chasqueo sus dedos ante mis ojos y me saque la maldita remera. —Mucho mejor, ahora ponte la camisa.

Ella comenzó a arreglarme como si fuese un muñeco, no me queje porque no me molestaba, al menos hasta el momento. Puso mi gorro con la visera hacía atrás, la camisa abierta dejando ver mi pecho y mis pantalones arremangados.

—¡Eres como el Dios del sexo! —exclamo con voz orgásmica.

—Bella realmente Emmett no esta en casa. —insistí un tanto desesperado.

—¡Maldición Edward! si prometes callarte y sacarte estas estúpidas fotos para mi, iremos hasta tu departamento y llegaremos a segunda base, ¿feliz?

Sentí mi sonrisa crecer como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas y asentí rápidamente.

—Bien, ahora que nos entendemos párate allí entre ambos arboles y dame tu mirada para conquistar chicas, es decir, para conquistarme a mi.

Hice lo que ella me dijo mientras ella tomaba su cámara y se acerba a mi para posicionar su lente.

—¡Vamos a empezar así que toma tu camisa con ambas manos y dame tu mirada seductora!

Ella comenzó a sacarme fotos mientras yo intentaba hacer lo que decía, supongo que lo hacia bien porque ella solo exclamaba cosas como; ¡Así se hace cariño! Realmente saco una tonelada de fotos en la misma posición, aunque en ocasiones me ponía de perfil o me sacaba los lentes.

Había una pequeña brisa que hacia que algunas hojas de los arboles cayeran arremolinándose a mi alrededor. Me estaba poniendo un poco nervioso la situación, no era una persona que pudiese estar haciendo por mucho tiempo ciertas actividades. Comencé a centrarme en la gente y lamentablemente me di cuenta que mucha gente comenzaba a observar mi pequeña sesión de fotos.

—Bella creo que la gente comienza a observarnos. —trague pesado. —no me gusta la atención.

—Ponte tu remera y sácate el gorro, tomaremos las ultimas fotos.

Hice todo lo que me indico y volví a posar como un monigote, ni siquiera hacia algo que ella no me dijese, no era una persona que siguiera muy acorde las reglas, pero ella generaba algo en mi que nunca hubiese esperado.

Recuerdo cuando la vi bailar, pero jamás espere estar con ella y que de alguna extraña forma que fuésemos novios.

—Se que quieres tirarme tus zapatos por la cabeza, solo muévete y mírame nada mas, yo me encargare del resto. —suspire abatido y comencé a hacer lo que decía. Puse mis manos en mis bolsillos, le sonreí, intente hacer algunas de esas locas expresiones con los ojos hasta que ella dijo la palabra mágica.

—¡Terminamos! Puedes vestirte. —tomo sus sandalias y corrió hasta la manta dejándome botado en el proceso.

Me vestí y fui hasta ella.

—¿Vámonos?

—Vámonos. —salte como un mono al cual le lanzan bananas y tire de ella para desaparecer de allí.

_**.**_

—¿Hay alguien en casa? —pregunte mientras entrabamos al departamento esperando que Emmett no haya decidido llegar temprano, como no escuche nada lleve a Bella hasta mi habitación y cerré la puerta con llave.

—¿Por qué tan desesperado? —Bella soltó sus cosas y camino hasta mi cama para lanzarse en ella, la seguí tirando todo al suelo y lanzándome sobre ella.

—Porque me encantas y solo quiero que nos besemos por un buen par de horas.

Ella rodo sobre su costado quedando cara a cara, puse mis manos en su cintura acariciando su abdomen desnudo mientras ella acariciaba mi mejilla.

—Si te saco tus lentes, ¿me veras?

—Soy bastante ciego, pero si te quedas a esta altura te veré.

—No quiero romperlos. —asentí mientras ella los tomaba para dejarlos sobre la mesa del velador.

El ambiente era cálido y podía sentir las chispas saltar, acerque mis labios y la bese profundamente mientras delineaba sus labios con mi lengua, ella se acerco a mi juntando aun mas nuestros cuerpos, siento como sus manos tiran de mi camiseta y me separo para lanzarla lejos quedando con mi torso desnudo, continuamos besándonos lentamente, siento sus manos por mi abdomen acariciándolo.

—E-Edward. —susurra entrecortadamente en mi oído.

Nos giro para quedar sobre ella y pongo mis manos en el borde de su camiseta observándola para ver si eh ido demasiado lejos, ella asiente y la saco lentamente, tomándome mi tiempo mientras beso su plano abdomen y siento como ella gime lentamente.

—No llegare más allá pero realmente quiero experimentar cosas contigo.

Se nota que Bella esta nerviosa, pero en sus ojos también veo reflejada la lujuria del momento. Acaricio lentamente su cuello para tranquilizarla. Vuelvo a besarla lentamente mientras ella acaricia mi espalda con sus uñas, tiro de su labio superior.

—Me encantan… tus besos.

—Se siente bien.

Nos fundimos en un abrazo mientras nuestros cuerpos se tocan completamente, lamo toda la extensión de su cuello mientras siento la erección crecer dentro de mis pantalones, Bella gime audiblemente en mi oído mientras se mueve bajo mi peso.

—¿Eres virgen? —pregunta dejándome un tanto sorprendido, la observo mientras ella muerde su labio. Sabia que Bella era virgen sin que tuviera que decírmelo.

—No, no lo soy. —respondo con sinceridad. —perdí mi virginidad hace un año atrás, cuando entre a la universidad, me volví un poco loco y quise experimentar todo lo que alguna vez no hice, no fue especial, solo fue.

—Yo soy virgen. —acaricio su mejilla ante su declaración.

—Ya lo se, pero no me molesta, no es como si tuviese mucha experiencia.

—Al menos lo haz hecho, cruzaste el puente.

—No es la gran cosa si es con alguien que no te importa.

—¿Yo te importa?

—No imaginas cuanto.

Ella me abraza fuertemente y se que el momento ha terminado, no necesito llegar mas allá, solo necesito que ella este contenta con la decisión que tome. Beso su frente y nos quedamos allí por un largo rato, solo escuchando nuestras respiraciones, siendo solo nosotros.

**Jueves 10 de Julio 2014. **

Estaba conduciendo hasta la casa mis padres, ellos nos habían invitado a cenar además de alegar constantemente de que nunca nos veíamos.

Esme era una mama osa en toda su expresión y no podía vivir sin que la viéramos al menos una vez por semana.

Estacione fuera de la casa observando el Jeep de Emmett y el Mercedes de Carlisle, mi padre.

—¿Hola? —dije mientras abría la puerta de la cocina.

La cocina estaba completamente ordenada, una olla estaba en el fuego generando que un olor a carne llenase toda la estancia.

—¡Mi niño! —Esme salto hasta mis brazos efusivamente.

Me asusto un poco, pero me recompuse.

—Madre, ¿cómo estas? —pregunte mientras me despegaba de ella lentamente.

—¡Terriblemente! ¿Acaso no sabes que debes venir a visitarme? Si no te amenazo jamás vienes.

—Estaba ocupado mama

—¿Con la chica del concierto? —la miro mientras todos los vellos de mis brazos se levantan. —Alice me lo conto todo, así que no te preocupes, solo quiero saber como es ella.

¿Qué?, ¿Por qué mi prima debía ser tan chismosa? En ocasiones como esta la odiaba totalmente.

Niego enojado y camino hasta la sala ignorando a Esme, ¿Por qué Alice debía abrir su maldita boca?

—Hola hijo. —Carlisle saluda mientras pone en silencio la televisión.

—Hola. —me lanzo al sofá completamente enojado.

—Entiende a tu madre, tiene esa vena chismosa desde que la conocí.

—La que me molesta es Alice, ¿por qué debe entrometerse en todo?

—Es una niña Ed, pero cuéntame, ¿cómo es tu chica? —bufo observándolo, ¿en serio? Y mi madre era la chismosa.

—Es pequeña. —dice el idiota de Emmett. —tiene la edad de Alice.

—¡Cállate maldito! —salto del sofá dispuesto a pegarle.

—No deberías decir esas cosas cariño. —mi madre se acerca hasta Emmett. —Alice también me conto que la chica con la que sales tiene solo 16 años, de Edward esta bien porque el aun es un adolescente, ¿pero tu?

Me preocupo un poco por las palabras de Esme, aunque ella no tenía problemas con mi relación si las tenia con la de Emmett.

—Esme, creo que ellos son grandes para ver con quienes salen. —agrego el sensato de mi padre.

—Lo se cariño, pero es una menor de edad. —al parecer le preocupaba.

—Hablare con sus padres la semana que viene, mis intenciones son totalmente honestas. —observo a Emmett un tanto anonadado, ¿esas palabras salieron de su boca? —deben creerme, me gusta Rosalie.

—¡Wow! —exclamo mientras vuelvo a lanzarme al sofá.

—No te pongas tan cómodo, porque tu también sales con una menor. —y ahí va mi querida madre.

—Si, Bella tiene 16 años, pero yo tengo 19, no es gran diferencia, además ella cumplirá 17 en los próximos meses y yo cumpliré 20 el año que viene.

—Bueno, el tiene razón, no hay mucha diferencia. —acoto mi padre mientras tomaba asiento. —¿ahora podemos comer? Estoy hambriento.

Nunca estuve mas contento con los comentarios de mi padre hasta ahora, todos los seguimos hasta la mesa mientras mi madre servía la comida caliente. El olor era genial y me recordaba a cuando vivía aquí, la comida es una de las cosas mas geniales de mi madre, aparte de su sentido de la decoración y la jardinería, ella era un ejemplar entre muchos.

Recuerdo cuando era pequeño y quería casarme con alguien como mi madre.

—¿Me pasas la ensalada? —pedí hasta Emmett mientras engullía el pavo como si fuese el ultimo de su vida.

—Díganme, ¿qué han hecho ahora que son vacaciones? —pregunto Carlisle.

—Yo eh avanzado en mi proyecto de la universidad, salido con Bella y eh sido fotógrafo algunos días.

—¿Cuánto llevas con Bella?, ¿ese es su nombre? —dijo Esme mientras bebía un poco de vino.

—Se llama Isabella, pero le gusta que le digan Bella y el sábado llevaremos 2 semanas.

—¿Y que harán este sábado?

—La iré a alentar hasta el instituto, ella juega futbol y tiene un partido ese día.

—¡Una chica deportista! Suena prometedor. —comento Esme con una enorme sonrisa, de seguro amaría a Bella. —¿y que hay de Rosalie?

—Ella también juega, son compañeras por si no lo sabias. —respondió Emmett con toda la boca llena.

—¡Dos jovencitas que van al mismo instituto! —aplaudió como una loca, observe como Carlisle ocultaba su sonrisa. —¿Son amigas?

—Las mejores. —respondí.

—Entonces están invitadas, podemos hacer una comida.

—Me parece bien, pero solo espera que llevemos un poco mas de tiempo, no digo que con Bella vayamos a terminar pero solo van dos semanas madre.

—Concuerdo con Edward. —dijo Carlisle.

La conversación siguió, pero esta vez enfocada en Carlisle y sus horas de trabajo. El era el Cirujano principal del Hospital de Chicago, era bastante reconocido y se rumoreaba que por fin esta año sería el director del hospital.

Cuando era pequeño siempre soñé con ser como Carlisle, pero luego de visitar por 1 mes el hospital me di cuenta que realmente no estaba hecho para eso y no fue hasta que mi tío, Marcus Masen, el hermano mayor de Carlisle me enseño sobre su trabajo y no pude evitar enamorarme de la arquitectura.

Recuerdo cuando lo dije en casa, pude ver como Carlisle se decepcionaba por mi decisión, pero a la vez como estaba feliz. Tuvimos una conversación donde le explicaba el porque decidí no estudiar Medicina y el entendió todo completamente.

—¿Y que me dices Edward?

—Disculpa, ¿sobre que?

—Les decía a tu madre y a tu hermano si querían que fuéramos hasta California con Cinthia a pasar unas vacaciones.

—P-pero… yo no quiero dejar sola a Bella. —dije un tanto preocupado.

—Puede ir con nosotros, igual que Rosalie. —agrego Esme.

—No se si realmente sus padres vayan a dejarla viajar con desconocidos Madre.

—El padre de Rose es muy estricto, tampoco creo que la deje.

—¡Ay por Dios! ¿Tan poca fe tienen de su madre? Solo preséntense como los novios y denme los números de sus madres, ellas dirán si inmediatamente.

En ocasiones Esme podía asustar bastante, asentí nada convencido y decidí seguir comiendo, Emmett me miro un tanto preocupado. No quería que toda esta locura hiciera que los padres de Bella no la dejaran estar conmigo.

Mi teléfono vibro en mi bolsillo, lo saque sin que mi madre viera lo que estaba haciendo, se ponía bastante loca con lo de, ¡Teléfonos fuera de la mesa!

_Bells: ¿Cómo va tu cena familiar? Espero que aun me recuerdes, besos. _

Respondí lanzando miradas para que Esme no se diera cuenta y guarde el teléfono en mi bolsillo.

—¿Quién quiere postre? —dijo mi madre mientras se acercaba con un enorme pastel de chocolate y fresas.

¡Como te amo madre! Pensé mientras me preparaba mentalmente para atacar ese pastel, uno de mis favoritos.

_**.**_

Luego de dos platos de pastel y dos tazas de café me encontraba manejando hasta nuestro departamento. Emmett iba manejando un poco mas adelante que yo. Eran las 10 pm y las calles estaban llenísimas.

Amaba el Verano.

Esperaba que Bella pudiese viajar a California con nosotros, eso sería realmente genial.

Doble hasta la izquierda y entre al subterráneo del edificio.

Cerré mi auto y camine hasta el ascensor, Emmett aun seguía en su auto haciendo quien sabe que. El ascensor se abrió mientras este corría hasta el.

—¡Corre nenasa! —grité mientras las puertas se cerraban y este gritaba groserías.

Lo mejor sería apurarme, Emmett se vengaría de mi si no llegaba rápidamente.

Como no era una persona con suerte el jodido ascensor paro en cada piso, hasta que pude llegar al séptimo que es donde vivía, claramente Emmett ya había llegado y estaba encerrado en su habitación.

Apague las luces y camine hasta mi habitación mientras tiraba de mi chaqueta, abrí la puerta y encendí la luz.

Observe todo y mi ojo comenzó a palpitar.

Mi vena estaba a punto de estallar.

La chaqueta cayo al piso.

—¡EMMETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! —grite.

Maldito hijo de puta.

Perdóname Madre.

**Sábado 12 de Julio 2014. **

Había un sol inmenso y demasiado calor como para salir de la casa al asfalto seco, pero como hoy era sábado, mi idea de quedarme bajo el aire acondicionado tomando helado de chocolate fue desechada. El partido de Bella era en una hora más y tenía que salir ahora mismo puesto que mi novia me había me pedido explícitamente que llegase temprano para presumirme con sus compañeras.

—¡Emmett! ¿Estas listo? —pregunte mientras guardaba mis cosas en la mochila, entre ellas la remera que había mandado a hacer luego de unos retoques.

—¡Ya casi! —aun estaba un poco molesto con el idiota de mi hermano. Luego de ver como había dejado mi habitación comenzamos a pelear y puede que le haya dado un golpe en el ojo. —¡Listo! —se apareció por la sala y no pude evitar gemir por el color negro de su ojo.

—¿Tienes todo? —pregunte con dolor, el me había roto el labio.

—¡Si! Vamos. —tomamos nuestras cosas y bajamos hasta el subterráneo, iríamos en su Jeep porque luego saldríamos los cuatro hasta la playa.

—¿Irán los padres de Rose? —Emmett había asistido a una cena anoche junto a la familia de Rosalie, lo admiraba un poco al tener bolas para hacerlo, mientras que yo seguía siendo un maldito miedoso al no presentarme como es debido a sus padres.

—No, tienen que trabajar, pero le dieron su permiso para que luego del juego podamos salir.

—¿Fue muy terrible?

—Estuve a punto de cagarme en los pantalones, tenía tanto miedo, cuando vi a su padre pensé que me desmayaría o algo por el estilo.

—Creo que soy un maricon, no quiero ver a los padres de Bella.

—Tampoco quería, pero luego de las palabras de mama pensé que era lo correcto.

—También creo que debo hacerlo… ¿les hablaste sobre las vacaciones en California?

—Si, pidieron el numero de Esme, así que supongo que ella se lo arreglara con sus padres… y creo que Bella va a decirte hoy que quiere que veas a sus padres… —torció el gesto mientras lo observaba. —Rosalie corrió a llamarla y contarle sobre California y Bella estaba un poco molesta porque no le hayas dicho nada.

—¡Mierda! Debe estar enojada conmigo, soy un estúpido.

—Concuerdo con eso.

Tenia bastante miedo de conocer a los padres de Bella, sobre todo a Charlie, aun mas al saber que tenia un arma bajo su casa. Era un maldito miedoso y no podía evitarlo.

—¡Llegamos, bájate! —grito Emmett desde afuera.

¿Cuándo habíamos llegado?

Salte fuera del Jeep mientras Em ponía la alarma y caminábamos hasta la cancha, me puse los lentes y camine junto a mi hermano.

Las chicas estaban practicando unos metros mas adelante, divise de inmediato a Bella. Llevaba su camiseta numero 14, unos short mínimos de color negro, unas calcetas negras largas y unas zapatillas de futbol de color naranja chillón.

—¡Hey Rosie de mi vida! —grito Emmett mientras yo me alejaba unos pasos de el.

¿Una masa de músculos gritando como nena?

Rose miro hasta la dirección en que estábamos y corrió hasta la masa de mi hermano, observe como Bella miraba hasta mi hermano esperando encontrarme.

—¡Bella! —grite, a lo que ella sonrió y corrió hasta mis brazos.

—Hola tu. —dije cuando ya estuve entre mis brazos.

—¡Hola novio, estoy tan emocionada de que estés aquí! —beso mis labios y luego me abrazo mientras saltaba en el lugar.

—¡Estas muy emocionada! —exclame besando su nariz mientras caminamos hasta las graderías. —¿tus padres vendrán? —trague pesado. —¡Quiero presentarme como tu novio! —Bella abrió sus ojos como si lo que estuviese diciendo fuese algo completamente increíble. —tu padre me da miedo, pero no quiero que pienses que no me importa esto.

—¡Edward! —se lanzo sobre mi mientras llenaba mi cara de besos. —¡Gracias!

—No me agradezcas, además quiero que vayas de vacaciones conmigo.

—¿No crees que es muy pronto? Solo llevamos dos semanas.

—Si, llevamos muy poco, pero solo son vacaciones, no vamos a casarnos mañana ni nada por el estilo.

—No se si mi padre vaya a aceptarlo, me alegro que Rose pueda ir, pero no se si yo pueda ir.

—No conoces a mi madre, te aseguro que ella podrá lograr que tus padres digan que si.

—Esperemos que así sea, ahora debo ir, el entrenador quiere darnos alguna charla motivacional.

—Ok. —dije mientras reía, —pero espera, quiero mostrarte algo. —abrí mi mochila y me saque mi camiseta quedando con el torso desnudo, Bella me miro elevando una ceja mientras sentía miradas en mi espalda, toma la camiseta que había mandando a hacer y me la puse.

Bella abrió su boca un montón mientras intentaba acallar sus pequeñas risitas con las manos.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron correr por sus mejillas.

—¡No llores! —la tome de los hombros y la abrace fuertemente. —si quieres me la saco, no quería que lloraras.

—No. —comenzó a reír nerviosamente. —me encanta, es solo que jamás espere que hicieras algo así por mi, gracias Edward.

—De nada, ahora fuera esas lagrimas y ve a patear traseros.

Tomo mi cara y dejo un dulce beso mientras desaparecía junto a sus compañeras, tome asiento en la gradería junto a Emmett esperando que el partido comenzase, se podían ver muchos chicos de la edad de Bella con pancartas animando al equipo, así que supuse que serían compañeros o algo por el estilo.

La gradería estaba techada así que el sol no era un gran problema, mientras que la cancha parecía algún asador dispuesto a cocinar pedazos de pollo.

Abrí mi mochila y tome mis lentes de sol, ese día estaba usando lentes de contacto así que no era gran problema usar lentes de sol.

—¿Y tu remera? —pregunte a Emmett al verlo sin su magnifica creación de estrellas.

—Luego de ver la tuya, ¿crees que quiero usar la mía? —comencé a reírme mientras este me miraba de forma enojada.

—Si Rose esta contigo, no creo que le importe tu remera, así que póntela y ve a animar a tu chica.

—Tendré que desnudarme.

—Por favor, se que amas la atención.

—Como me conoces. —comenzó a desvestirse mientras algunas chicas que estaban tras de nosotros babeaban por la masa de músculos.

—_¿Quién es ese Dios? _

—_¿No has visto al que esta junto a el? _

—Los hermanos Masen, siempre rompiendo corazones. —dijo Emmett mientras chocábamos nuestros puños. —mama estaría orgullosa.

Negué con una sonrisa mientras observaba como entraban las chicas del equipo contrario, la mayorías de las personas comenzó a abuchear mientras la otra parte del publico aplaudía y gritaba. Luego de que ellas salieran y comenzaran a ejercitar comenzaron a salir las chicas del instituto de Bella. La gradería se paro y todos comenzaron a gritar como monos en jaulas, con Emmett nos paramos mientras apoyábamos a nuestras chicas aunque no con tanta efusividad como estos chicos.

—_El partido por la semifinal del campeonato femenino de Chicago se dará comienzo en unos minutos, mientras tanto rogamos su apoyo y respeto por las chicas que estarán jugando. _

Un señor que supuse era el arbitro del partido tomo un micrófono para comunicarnos acerca de comportarnos, algunos comenzaron a abuchear, hasta que salió el entrenador Denali a callar a todos los que estuviesen causando desordenes.

—Estos chicos parecen intensos, no me gustaría ser del otro equipo. —comento Emmett mientras comía una barra de chocolate y bebía agua.

—Así parece.

Revise mi reloj, indicaba que en menos de 10 minutos tendría que comenzar el partido, divise la cancha y ambos equipos venían entrado ordenadamente en una fila. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir mientras esta se paraban en medio de la cancha, los dos equipos en los dos lados contrarios como si de un mundial de futbol se tratase.

Una música comenzó a sonar y supuse que era el himno de la escuela contraria porque aunque todo su apoyo cantara no se oía claramente de que iba, cuando este termino todos aplaudieron y el himno de la secundaria de Bella comenzó a sonar mientras todos se paraban y cantaban a todo pulmón, realmente me recordó al mundial de futbol donde todos los hinchas coreaban con entusiasmo a su selección.

Ambos himnos terminaron y solo quedaron los capitulas y el arbitro en la cancha, la capitana del equipo de Bella era una chica pelirroja, llevaba dos trenzas y en sus manos una pequeña bandera, supuse que era la de su instituto y debían intercambiarlas con el oponente, me fije en la capitana del otro equipo, una chica menuda y pequeña con cabello rubio oscuro, ambas se dieron las manos y el arbitro lanzo una moneda, la pelirroja escogió un arco luego de intercambiar banderas y todos se dispusieron en su lugar.

Mire hasta el arco de los Halcones, que era el equipo de Bella y vi como esa enorme chica sería la portera, no creo que alguna pelota le entrase con lo tremenda que era.

El arbitro toco el silbato y las chicas comenzaron a pasarse la pelota, Bella jugaba de delantera por ende ella y la capitana dieron el primer pase, ambas intentaron correr más adelante pero la defensa del otro equipo parecía muy dura.

La media hora voló entre remates, saques de esquina y algunos tiros libres, el marcador iba 0 – 0 y solo faltaban 15 minutos para que terminase el primer tiempo. Bella jugaba bien al igual que Rosalie pero se les estaba siendo muy difícil llegar al arco contrario.

Sin darme cuenta el silbato de los 45 minutos sonó y la mitad de tiempo acabo, las chicas fueron hasta la banca mientras tomaban agua y estiraban los músculos, vi como el entrenador Denali hablaba con ellas, seguramente cambiaria la estrategia o algo por el estilo.

La gradería coreaba canciones mientras algunos saltaban, el arbitro toco el silbato y nuevamente las chicas debieron ponerse en sus posiciones, Bella estaba muy roja y sudada.

Las chicas del otro equipo tomaron la pelota mientras corrían hasta el arco, todos gritaban improperios mientras la defensa de los Halcones fallaba dejando pasar a las chicas del otro equipo, cuando estuvieron a una distancia razonable lanzaron un disparo que dio de lleno en las manos de la portera.

—_¡uuuuuhhhh! _—todos exclamamos mientras veía como todos se ponían nerviosos.

Veinte minutos pasaron y no habia h﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽saron y no habñiaeiamos rtera.

del otro equipo, cuando estuvieron a una distancia razonable lanzaron un disparo que ía habido ningún gol, todas parecían desesperadas y enojadas, las Halcones iban acercándose hasta el área cuando una chica rubia empujo a la pelirroja mandándola a volar. Todos incluido yo comenzamos a gritar, el arbitro hizo tocar el silbato y dio tiro libre.

Bella corrió hasta la niña pelirroja y esta negó con la cabeza mientras se tomaba su pierna, todas se pusieron a su alrededor mientras esta lloraba en el piso.

—Oh no, creo que la lesionaron. —susurre a mi hermano.

El entrenador Denali se veía como loco desde la banca, el arbitro tomo la tarjeta amarilla y multo a la chica que la había empujado, rápidamente una camilla entro y se llevo a la chica pelirroja e hicieron el cambio, una chica del porte de Bella de cabellos negros entro en reemplazo.

El arbitro marco el lugar desde donde se tiraría en tiro libre, Bella y la de pelos negros estaban allí mientras los demás se pusieron alrededor del arco con las del otro equipo, el arbitro toco el silbato y me di cuenta que Bella tiraría el tiro libre, corrió y golpeo la pelota fuerte.

Todo fue en cámara lenta, la pelota voló hasta el arco contrario, muchas saltaron pero ninguna pudo tocarla, la pelota rozo al portero y entro en el arco contrario marcando un gol.

—_¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! _—todos comenzamos a gritar, comencé a saltar junto a mi hermano.

Bella comenzó a correr mientras sus compañeras saltaban sobre ellas, me miro y me lanzo un beso, realmente me sentí como la chica que espera por su hombre en las gradas.

¡Tendré que llevarla a mis partidos para que ella vuelva a ser la chica!

Moví mi cabeza mientras expulsaba esos pensamientos y saludaba a mi chica.

El partido se retomo a solo 15 del final. Ese gol pareció un detonante, a los 3 minutos después la chica de pelo negro metió un gol y cuando faltaban 2 minutos para el final una chica rubia del equipo de Bella metió el tercer gol, dando por sepultado al otro equipo y asegurando su paso a la final.

El arbitro toco el silbato indicando que el partido se había terminado y todos comenzamos a saltar de felicidad, las chicas cayeron al suelo mientras unas lloraban de felicidad otras saltaban y corrían a abrazar a su entrenador.

Baje de la gradería con mi hermano siguiendo mis pasos, Bella me miro y corrió hasta mis brazos, estaba toda sudada pero realmente no me importo.

—¡Eres genial! —dije mientras la felicitaba y besaba sus labios una y otra vez.

—No pensé que anotaría, fue lo mas genial de la vida.

—Ahora vas a la final.

—¡Si! Jugaremos la final, el entrenador esta muy feliz aunque dice que no cantemos victoria aún, suele ser así.

—¿Iras a celebrar a la playa con nosotros?

—Por supuesto, eso si debo tomar una ducha y cambiarme ropa porque apesto.

—Para mi hueles delicioso.

—Mentiroso. —me saco la lengua y se alejo de allí, la mayoría del publico estaba en la cancha celebrando, Bella tomo a Rosalie y ambas corrieron hasta lo que supuse, era el vestidor, unos minutos después el entrenador y sus compañeras lo siguieron, algunos chicos se quedaron pero la mayoría del público comenzó a desaparecer.

—¿Podemos pasar a comprar unas hamburguesas? Muero de hambre.

—Siempre vives hambriento Emmett.

—Mi ultima comida fue hace 2 horas, esos es demasiado.

—¡Exagerado!

—Seguro que si compro hamburguesas tu no vas a querer.

—Bueno, en eso tienes toda la razón.

—Lo sabia.

Las chicas salieron en 15 minutos más, realmente debíamos ir por unas hamburguesas, por primera vez Emmett tenía toda la razón.

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —dijo Emmett mientras tomaba a Rose y tiraba de ella hasta el Jeep.

—Debíamos ponernos presentables. —respondió mi novia mientras la tomaba de su cintura y comenzaba a besarla profundamente. Su lengua delineo mis labios mientras los entreabría para darle paso, acaricie sus hombros cuando sentí a alguien toser.

—_Renné, ¿qué hace ese chico atacando la cara de nuestra hija? _

Me separe de inmediato mientras veía a los que suponía eran los padres de Bella observarme de distintas maneras, Renné parecía estar feliz, mientras que Charlie parecía querer matarme.

¡A-y D-i-o-s M-i-o!

_- Mi primera vez siendo animador -_

* * *

(1) Si yo fuera rico... : Es una canción de 31 minutos, un programa de televisión Chileno Infantil que posee muchas canciones pegajosas, se han presentado en varios de los Lollapalooza Chile y aunque ya no los transmiten por la Tv son muy recordados.

(2) Frappuccino: Marca registrada de bebidas de café congelados vendidos por Starbucks.

* * *

Y aquí estamos con The First Time, el FF que nos mostrara como podrán llevar su relación estos pequeños Edward y Bella. Estaba muy emocionada por hacer este FF, pero luego todo se fue y me desanime, espero que les guste este capítulo y puedan disfrutarlo.

Quiero explicar unos puntos, por ejemplo en este FF veremos las primeras veces de estos chicos, como el primer Te amo, su primera pelea, los primeros celos, obviamente el FF tendrá concordancia entre capítulos. Me encantaría si pudiesen decirme que primera vez les gustaría ver entre estos chicos, siempre es importante saber que piensan las lectores, y por último a diferencia de todos los FF, el título ira al final, si lo pongo adelante claramente sabrán de que va esta primera vez y quiero que sea sorpresa.

Las dejo y realmente espero sus comentarios, son importante para cualquier escritora. Disfrútenlo y cualquier cosa, no duden en escribirme.

Las actualizaciones serán los días Sábados de cada semana, hoy fue una excepción.

_Marie Sellory _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, al igual que la historia.

* * *

**Summary**:

Secuela de Stay the Night. ¿Conocerse en un concierto es algo común? Bella y Edward descubrirán lo que es llevar su relación en la vida real, viviendo sus primeras veces como pareja. Las relaciones de pareja siempre son difíciles, aún mas siendo adolescente. —¡Amo como eres mi primer novio Edward, no lo cambiaria por nada! - T2H. Ooc. EdxBells.

* * *

_Sugiero Leer Stay the Night (Two-shot) antes de aventurarse con The First Time, de esta forma podrán entender la trama._

* * *

**The First Time**

Estaba un tanto nerviosa y preocupada, Edward llegaría en cualquier momento a la cena que había preparado Renné para conocer a mi novio.

Aún recuerdo como Charlie me miro furioso por no haberle dicho que tenía un novio, aunque lo que más me sorprendió fue cuando Edward tomó valor.

_Flash Back _

—_Buenas tardes señor Swan, mi nombre es Edward Masen y soy el novio de Bella, justamente acabamos de hablar para que podamos conocernos. _—_se separó de mi para hablarle a mi padre y ofrecerle su mano para saludarlo_

_Como siempre, Charlie con su maldita actitud lo ignoro. _

—_Isabella, vamos a casa. _—_realmente me enfurecí, ¿era necesario ser tan idiota?_

—_No padre, debes escuchar a Edward y dejar de ser un energúmeno _

—_Nuestra hija tiene razón Charlie, basta con tus tontos arrebatos. _—_mi madre estaba enojada. _

_Charlie comenzó a tirar humo por las orejas mientras su mostacho se movía reprobatoriamente, al final de cinco largos minutos suspiró derrotado y dijo; _

—_Te esperamos a cenar en casa Sr. Masen, si quiere presentarse que se acomode debe, Bella te dará los detalles _

_Luego de eso mi padre siendo arrastrado por mi madre desaparecieron del campo de fútbol. _

—_¡Pensé que me mataría! _—_chillo Edward mientras tiraba sus cabellos. _

_Negué mientras caminaba hasta el Jeep con los quejidos de mi novio tras de mi. _

_Fin Flash Back _

Estaba terminando de arreglarme, era una cita formal de traje y esta vez me decidí por usar un vestido corto strapless de color azul con detalles en negro, decidí dejar mi cabello suelto con ondas y preferí usar unos tacones negros abiertos.

Me mire por última vez al espejo y inspire dándome ánimos. Salí de la habitación y baje la escalera con mucho cuidado, mi madre estaba poniendo la mesa, observe su vestimenta, llevaba un lindo vestido con un corte en v, a la altura de la rodilla, color negro con detalles brillantes, realmente está cena iba en serio.

Mi estómago se revolvió, era primera vez que presentaba un novio y no esperaba que hubiesen más luego de Edward, pero si llegásemos a terminar pensaría las cosas 100 veces antes de volver a presentar otro novio.

—Estas lista. —Charlie apareció ante mi vista con un traje de color negro sin corbata. —eso está muy corto señorita. —dijo refiriéndose a mi vestido.

—Por dios padre, estamos en casa.

Charlie era un as a la hora de cabrearme, ¿Acaso no entendía que estaba creciendo y ya no era su retoño?

El timbre sonó sorprendiéndome, trague pesado y corrí a abrir la puerta mientras Renné lanzaba el delantal de cocina lejos.

Abrí la puerta y allí en todo su esplendor estaba Edward, el chico más lindo de todo el mundo y por supuesto, mi novio. Observe su traje y casi me babee encima. Llevaba un traje de color verde oscuro y una corbata de color negro, su cabello estaba más corto a los lados y no llevaba lentes, me fije que en sus manos había un ramo de rosas rojas.

—Te ves hermosa. —susurro mientras me observaba detenidamente.

—Gracias, tu también te ves muy guapo. —sonrió abiertamente. —¿Esas son para mi?

—¡Oh claro! Para la más bella.

Las tomé entre mis manos mientras abría la puerta para que el entrara, entrelace nuestros dedos y antes de llegar a la sala susurre.

—Estamos juntos en esto.

La mesa estaba completamente lista, vi como mi madre se acercaba a Edward, ella lo había adorado desde el momento que lo vio y no dudo en gritar como loca por toda la casa.

—Hola Edward, estas muy guapo. —este sonrió sonrojando se en el acto.

—Muchas gracias señora Swan, déjeme decirle que usted luce muy bella. —Renné negó con la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba profundamente.

—Dime Renné. —Edward asintió y fijó su vista en Charlie, esté lo miraba serio con sus brazos cruzados.

—Buenas noche señor Swan. —dijo mi novio mientras extendía su brazo.

Charlie le devolvió el saludo y indico que nos sentáramos, fui corriendo a la cocina para poner las rosas en agua esperando que en esos minutos mi padre no fuese un completo gilipollas.

Cuando llegue hasta la sala tome asiento junto a Edward. Yo estaba junto a mi padre que estaba en la punta de la mesa y Renné frente a mi.

—Espero que te guste el estofado de carne. —dijo mi madre para romper los silencios.

—Me encanta, mi madre suele prepararlo la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Tienes hermanos? —pregunto sorpresivamente mi padre mientras bebía una copa de vino.

—Si, tengo un hermano mayor, tiene 22 años y estudia en la universidad.

—¿Aún viven con sus padres?

—No, cuando entré a la universidad nos fuimos a vivir con Emmett a un departamento que está cerca del campus.

—¿Bella has ido a su departamento? —disimula me grite a mi misma. Charlie me observaba con el ceño fruncido y entre sus manos apretaba el tenedor con mucha fuerza.

—No padre, no eh ido, Edward me dijo en que avenida estaba, sólo eso. —sonreí mientras cortaba un pedazo de carne.

¡Mentirosa! Me reprendí a mi misma.

—¿Qué estudias? —allá vamos con el interrogatorio.

—Arquitectura, Señor Swan, comenzare mi segundo año en Agosto.

—¿Tu padre es arquitecto que decidiste estudiarlo?

—No en realidad, mi padre es Doctor. —vi como Charlie abría de par en par sus ojos y sonreí.

Charlie amaba a los doctores.

—¿Entonces porqué decidiste ser arquitecto? —parecía interesado

—Al comienzo quería ser doctor, pero luego me di cuenta que no tenía esa dedicación que se requiere y justo en ese tiempo mi tío Marcus el hermano mayor de mi padre me pidió ayuda en su empresa, el es arquitecto y allí supe que eso era lo que realmente me gustaba.

—Interesante. —argh Charlie. Lo mire mal, Edward realmente contaba esa historia con pasión y amor hacia su profesión

—¿Has tenido problemas con la ley?

—¡Padre! —exclamé enojada. —¿Puedes dejar de pregunta cada cosa?

—No te preocupes Bella, no me molesta contestar.

—Lo ves. —dijo Charlie como un niño pequeño, mi madre comenzó a reír y lo disimulo con una pequeña carraspera.

—No me gusta que Bella tenga novios, es mi niña pequeña. —golpee mi cabeza internamente, ¿en serio padre?

—Lo entiendo, pero quiero que sepa que no tengo malas intenciones con ella.

—Al comienzo todos dicen eso chico, también tuve tu edad y las hormonas revolucionadas.

No tuve que mirar a Edward para saber que de había sonrojado al igual que yo. Seguimos comiendo en un silencio, mi padre parecía no aceptar a Edward y eso me ponía triste. Deje la comida a los lados del plato sin tener mucho apetito, mi madre intentaba sacar temas pero morían con los escrutinios de mi padre.

La comida estaba llegando a su fin cuando mi madre hablo.

—Disculpa Edward, ¿Trabaja tu padre en el hospital de Chicago? —pregunto mi madre un tanto interesada.

—Si, allí trabaja, es cirujano.

—¿Por casualidad es Carlisle Masen? —pregunto Renné.

—¡Si! —exclamo Edward. —el es mi padre, ¿lo conoce?

—Lo conocimos en la gala benéfica del hospital, ¿recuerdas a Esme y Carlisle? —pregunto mirando a mi padre y mire a Edward, eso era algo esperanzador.

—¡Claro, como olvidarlos! Así que eres hijo de Carlisle. —la cara de Charlie pareció cambiar en 360 grados, incluso sonreía.

¿Qué mierda?

—Así es señor

—Entonces eres un gran chico, recuerdo como el nos hablo de sus hijos, ¿fuiste el mejor de tu clase?

—Sí señor. —lo mire fijamente, el nunca me había dicho eso.

Y aunque Edward no me había contado ese pequeño detalle, sentí como mi alma volvía a mi cuerpo y apreté nuestras manos bajo la mesa.

—¡Qué pequeño es el mundo! —exclame feliz.

Creo que luego de eso el final de la cena fue viento en popa, Charlie aún seguía un poco preocupado, pero era algo que todos los padres tenían con sus hijas mujeres. La cena estuvo deliciosa y la mayor parte de la conversación fluyó en torno a los padres y la carrera de Edward.

Estábamos sirviendo el café con mi madre en la cocina.

—Parece que Charlie no dará tantos problemas. —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, es genial que conozcan a los Masen.

—Eso fue de gran ayuda cariño. —mi madre me sonrió mientras acariciaba mi cabello. —se ve un buen chico y ambos parecen estar a gusto consigo mismos, sólo cuídate no quiero ser abuela tan joven.

—¡Mama! —grite mientras esta salía de la cocina riendo.

Tome la bandeja y camine hasta la sala, me senté juntó a Edward mientras todos tomaban sus cafés y sonreían.

—Señor Swan, se que precipitado pero necesito preguntarle algo. —¡ay no!, esperaba que esto no arruinase todo lo que habíamos progresado.

—¿Que sucede? —frunció el ceño.

—Mis padres saben sobre mi noviazgo con Bella y han planeado unas vacaciones en California, quieren que ella asista con toda mi familia. —todos se quedaron callados y tirite internamente. —Ellos dicen que pueden hablar con ustedes si no están seguros.

—¡Wow! —dijo finalmente mi madre.

—Yo... —secundo Charlie. —tendríamos que hablar con tus padres, chico.

—Claro. —Edward sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo y la dejo sobre la mesa. —allí están los números, mis padres dicen que pueden llamarlos cuando quieran

—¿Ahora? —pregunto Renné mirando a Charlie.

Ambos asintieron y se pararon para caminar hasta el despacho de mi padre.

—Espero que te dejen ir con nosotros, Emmett dijo que Rose irá.

—También quiero ir. —puse mi cabeza en su hombro. —¿De quien es la casa de California?

—Es de la hermana menor de mi padre y su esposo, Cynthia y Peter los padres de Alice, ellos tienen otro hijo que tiene 15 años.

—Tienes una familia muy numerosa, yo solo tengo primos lejanos por parte de Renné, pero jamás los veo.

—Por parte de Carlisle somos muchos, los padres de Esme murieron y ella no tuvo hermanos, mi tía Cynthia tiene dos hijos y mi tío Marcus tiene una hija, Jane.

—¿Todos estarán en California?

—No, solo la familia de Alice, Jasper y nosotros.

—Espero poder ir.

—Esperemos que así sea. —mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y sonreí al ver el identificador. —Lucy, que bueno que me llamaste, ¿cómo esta tu rodilla?

En la escuela tenía muy pocas amigas, pero las que tenía eran muy buenas. Estaba Rose con quien nos conocíamos desde pequeña y luego se fueron agregando Lucy la capitana del equipo de fútbol, su cabello era de color rojo liso y largo y luego estaba Olivia o como la llamábamos de cariño Liv, ella había llegado hace un año a la secundaria y también jugaba en el equipo, era muy enérgica y su cabello rubio enmarcaba sus grandes ojos azules.

—¡Espero que te encuentres bien y pronto te den el alta. —luego de la caída en el partido de la semifinal Lucy se había lesionado y no podría jugar, por lo cual yo debería ser la capitana. —También te quiero, ¡adiós!

—¿Quién era? —Edward tenía levemente fruncido el ceño.

—Una de mis mejores amigas, Lucy, la capitana del equipo de fútbol.

—¿La chica que voló por los aires? —asentí. —¿Esta lesionada?

—Lamentablemente, no podrá jugar la final.

—Que lastima. —Edward tomo un sorbo de su café. —¿Tienes muchas amigas?

—Mis mejores amigas son Rose, Lucy y Liv, todas estamos en el equipo, somos muy unidas así que espero que puedas conocerlas, aunque también esta Ángela y Ben, ellos son novios y somos muy amigos también.

—Me encantaría conocerlos, solo si tu conoces a los míos.

—Nunca me has hablado sobre ellos, dime, ¿Cómo son?

—Contándome somos 3, esta Max el tiene 20 años y es muy divertido, lo único que hace es lanzar bromas, además ha aparecido en campañas de modelaje, y luego esta Kyle, el es muy inteligente y siempre esta centrado en los deberes, tiene cara de estar todo el tiempo enojado, pero cuando lo conoces es muy divertido, me gustaría mucho que los conocieras.

—Deberíamos hacer una fiesta de fin de vacaciones y juntarlos a todos.

—Eso sería genial.

Nos fuimos acercando lentamente cuando sentimos un carraspeo, mis padres estaban allí observándonos, nos separamos y nos miramos.

—¿Y bien? —pregunte.

—Puedes ir. —dijo Charlie luego de un sonoro suspiro.

Me pare del sofá y comencé a gritar como loca mientras Edward reía.

—¡Iré a California! —grite dándole silenciosamente, mis gracias a los ángeles.

_**.**_

Los últimos 3 días habían sido de locos. Hacer la maleta, comprar ropa que faltaba para el viaje, buscar mi pasaporte y discutir con Edward por sobré quien pagaría el viaje, Esme tuvo que intervenir y ofrecerse a pagar los pasajes de Rose y míos con millas que habían acumulado y estaban a punto de expirar.

¿Eso era real? No lo sabía, y prefería no preguntar.

Estábamos aterrizando en LAX, allí estaría Peter y Frankie, el padre y hermano de Alice esperándonos para llevarnos hasta Santa Bárbara, que es donde estaba su residencia de verano.

¡Esta familia es millonaria!

—¿Estas nerviosa? —pregunto mi novio mientras caminábamos hasta la cinta para tomar nuestras maletas —¡No debes estarlo! Además tendremos mucho tiempo a solas

Comencé a reír, Edward era un adolescente con las hormonas aún más alborotadas que yo.

—Me pregunto si tus hormonas están un poco alborotadas

—No imaginas cuanto. —Edward tomó ambas maletas, éramos los primeros ya que los chicos y los padres de Edward venían unos pasos más atrás

—¿Cómo es tu familia? —pregunte cuando las puertas se abrieron y caminamos hasta afuera esperando encontrar a los Cullen.

—Peter y Cynthia son muy locos, no podrás creerlo, les gusta lanzar bromas, mientras que Alice es enérgica muy enérgica y Frankie es el más centrado a la familia, dicen que sacó los genes de Marcus y Carlisle puesto que ama estudiar y esas cosas.

—Quiero conocerlos, suenan como una gran loca familia

—Créeme lo somos. —avanzamos de las manos hasta que observamos a un señor alto con un niño muy blanco y flacucho, ambos sostenían una enorme pancarta.

_¡Los Masen y las futuras Masen! _

—¡Oh Dios mío! —comencé a reír fuertemente. —mira lo que dice, ¿seré una futura Masen?

—No subestimes el poder de mis tíos. —nos acercamos lentamente. Peter nos miro y corrió a abrazarnos por igual, mientras Frankie permanecía atrás con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa.

Sentí muchos brazos alrededor mío y algunas palabras que no logre entender.

¡Gracias a Dios llegaron los demás! Peter corrió a abrazar a todos y nosotros nos acercamos hasta el primo pequeño.

—¡Hola Frankie! ¿Cómo estas?

—Muy bien Edward, ¿Tu debes ser Bella?

—Si, mucho gusto. —estiro mi brazo y el no duda en sacudir mi brazo.

Nos quedamos los tres observando como Emmett y Peter hacían un loco saludo al estilo, _'Juego de gemelas'(1)._

—¿Realmente tiene 22 años? —pregunto al aire a lo que Edward y Frankie comienzan a reír, observo como Rose esta totalmente apenada e intenta alejarse unos pasos.

El tiempo vuela o al menos eso dice Peter, es por esa razón que todos nos apresuramos para llevar a la van que contrato Peter, lamentablemente éramos mucho como para caber en su camioneta.

Me siento a la ventana mientras observo Los Ángeles, es mi primera vez aquí y siento que podría gritar, incluso el aeropuerto es una obra maestra. Edward toma mi mano y mientras la van parte yo solo puedo concentrarme en lo que hay allí afuera, todos conversan pero simplemente yo no puedo despegar mi vista, incluso los arboles me parecen completamente originales.

¿Tendré alguna obsesión por esta ciudad?

Edward tira de mi y lo observo, estaba tan guapo con sus lentes, sus ojos verdes resaltaban y enviaban miles de corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

¡Es muy temprano para enamorarse! Y claro que lo era, solo tenía 16 años. Pero con Edward era todo mágico, quizás algún loco efecto del primer amor, ¿o que se yo?

—¡Bella! —todos comenzaron a mirarme fijamente mientras Edward batía sus dedos sobre mis ojos. —¿Estas allí?

—¡Si! —grite. —Lo siento, ¿sucede algo?

—Estamos llegando, esa es la casa. —apunto por la ventana y creo que me enamore, era la casa más bella que había visto en toda mi vida.

Era una casa mayoritariamente de madera, con muchas ventanas, no parecía una casa normal, parecía tener forma de cuadrado y daba a un patio totalmente cubierto con madera adornado por sofás de color blanco. Poseía muchas palmeras y vegetación, la casa era totalmente hermosa, tenia un pequeño garaje y en el techo de este había pasto.

Nunca había una casa así, así que supuse que el tío de Edward la había construido.

—¡Es hermosa! —exclame mientras tiraba de mi maleta.

—¡Espera a que veas como es por dentro! —afuera hacia mucho calor, así que todos nos apresuramos a entrar, la casa por dentro era aun más hermosa, con una cocina abierta, una sala con grandes ventanales y por supuesto el aire acondicionado que funcionaba espléndidamente, adentro parecía como si estuviéramos en un témpano de hielo, aunque sin morirse de frío.

—¡Llegaron! —Alice llego corriendo, se veía un poco mas morena desde la primera vez que la vi. —Rose, Bella, vamos a ver nuestra habitación, fui tirada por ella por un gran pasillo y luego hasta el segundo piso. —¡La casa no es para recibir a casi 10 personas, por eso acondicione mi habitación para ustedes! —con Rose asentimos mientras observábamos todo embelesadas. Alice abrió la puerta y una enorme habitación con paredes pintadas de color lila nos recibió. Seguramente esa habitación era el doble de la mía, había una cama junto a la pared y una mesa de noche, mientras que el armario ocupaba gran parte de la habitación aun quedaba espacio para un baño privado, un escritorio y un sofá cama que parecía muy costoso.

—¡OH DIOS MIO! —grito Rose mientras corría hasta lanzarse al sofá, tire de su maleta mientras cerraba la puerta. —¡Esto es lo mas genial que eh visto en toda mi vida Alice!

—Sabia que les ibas a gustar.

—¡Muchas gracias Alice! Es genial que nos hayas recibido de esta manera.

—Las eh querido conocer desde el concierto, además tenemos la misma edad y se que llegaremos a ser grandes amigas. —comenzó a aplaudir mientras corría hasta el armario. —Todo este lado es para sus cosas, iré a dejar a los chicos hasta su habitación, los cuatro incluido mi hermano menor y Jasper tendrán que dormir juntos.

—Gracias a Dios que nosotros somos 3.

Alice rió y salió hasta el pasillo para buscar a los chicos.

—Esto es increíble, Rose, solo mira la vista. —abrí las cortinas observando la playa. —creo que quiero vivir para siempre en California.

—También yo. —tiro de su maleta abriéndola. —tengo mucha ropa que no puede estar doblada, ven desempaquemos.

—¡Ok! —tire de mi maleta y comenzamos a desempacas, con Rose habíamos sido cuidados y habíamos traído la mejor ropa que teníamos y no nos referíamos a calidad, si no mas bien a sensualidad.

—¡Quiero ir a la playa! O a la piscina, ¿viste lo genial que era?

—Si, creo que quiero vivir aquí por siempre.

—Tenemos dos semanas para disfrutarlo a concho, luego volveremos al instituto y todo será una mierda.

—Lo sé, pero al menos veremos a Liv, la extraño mucho. —Liv era una de nuestras mejores amigas y pasaba las ultimas semanas de vacaciones en Londres junto a su familia.

—Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Comenzamos a desempacar los miles de bikinis que empacamos, además de nuestros zapatos. No era dada a usar tacones, pero para este viaje había empacado dos de mis pares favoritos de tacones, además de vestidos y short de jeans.

—¿Bella? —observe a Rose. —¿Has tenido relaciones con Edward?

Me sonroje fuertemente mientras ella me imitaba.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? No me digas que tu lo hiciste.

—¡No, no lo eh hecho! Pero… me gustaría.

—¡Rose! —exclame mientras comenzábamos a reír. —¡Calma tus hormonas chica!

—Lo sé, pero Emmett es irresistible. —hice una mueca de asco, para mi Em parecía un gran oso yogui.

—Yo también siento cosas por Edward, pero tienes que ser consciente y solo llevamos 2 semanas, casi 3, al menos yo, pero el punto es que eres adolescente y sientes tus hormonas hervir, pero no por eso debes ir y acostarte porque el es irresistible.

—Lo sé, gracias Bella. —me abrazo fuertemente. —me alegra que seas mi mejor amiga y hagas que vuelva a mis caudales.

—Para eso estamos. —ambas comenzamos a reír. Terminamos de empacar y fuimos al baño para poder ponernos nuestros bikinis.

El mío era de dos colores, la parte de arriba era en forma strapless de color negro con un detalle en medio, mientras que la parte de abajo era floreado, me encantaba muchísimo. Rose salió del baño con un bikini strapless de color negro y blanco con detalles, era bastante sexy y de seguro mas de uno quedaría loco.

Tomamos nuestra ropa para ponérnosla sobre el bikini y bajamos al primer piso, no veía ni a los padres de Edward ni a los padres de Alice, pero se escuchaban ruidos en la parte trasera, así que caminamos hasta allí y encontramos a todos los chicos bañándose en la piscina, incluso Edward.

—¡Hey! No me invitaste. —le dije con un puchero mientras iba a sentarme a unas tumbonas junto a Rose.

—¡Lo siento! —grito mientras nadaba hasta el otro extremo de la piscina, en donde estaban las tumbonas.

Lo ignore mientras tiraba mi ropa y me acostaba para tomar sol, se lo merecía. Me puse mis lentes de sol y me acosté con Rose a mi lado. Alice no se veía por ningún lado así que supuse que estaba con sus padres o con Esme y Carlisle.

—¡Hermosa! ¡Perdón! —gritaba Edward desde la piscina mientras los chicos comenzaban a molestarlo. Comencé a reír pero lo disimule mientras seguía en la misma posición.

—¡El mandoneado! —grito el que supuse era Jasper.

—¡Cállate! Tu haces todo lo que te dice Alice. —grito de vuelta Frankie, su voz aun era como la de un niño.

—Aquí el único que puede decir algo soy yo. —dijo Emmett, observe a Rose y esta elevo una ceja. —yo soy el único que no hace lo que dice Rose. —abrí mi boca entre sorprendida y divertida, Rose me hizo una seña de que la observara.

—¡Emmett! —grito.

—Mentira mi bebe, yo hago todo lo que tu dices.

Rose volvió a tomar asiento mientras reía y todos los chicos molestaban a Emmett.

—Se lo merece. —dije.

—Completamente. —Rose me cerro un ojo y comenzó a poner bloqueador.

—¿Dame? —esta lo tendió y puse un poco en mis manos mientras lo pasaba por mis piernas, observe como Edward me miraba desde la piscina con la mandíbula desencajada.

Puse mis lentes de sol en la mesa de al lado y le cerré un ojo mientras seguía pasándolo por todo mi cuerpo, suponía que quería venir hasta mi pero no le sería tan fácil, de vez en cuando tenía que hacerlo sufrir un poco.

—Edward no te saca la vista de encima. —susurro mi amiga.

—Lo sé, lo estoy haciendo sufrir.

—¿Desde cuando te convertiste en la chica que hace sufrir a los chicos?

—Desde que apareció Edward.

Nos miramos y comenzamos a reír fuertemente, las puertas que daban a la piscina se abrieron y apareció Alice con un bikini amarillo pato, la parte de arriba se amarraba al cuello mientras que la de abajo tenía pequeños nudos a cada costado.

Ella nos sonrió y rápidamente se lanzo al agua hasta los brazos de su novio.

—¡La comida estará lista pronto! —grito mientras jugaba con Jasper.

Todos asentimos y decidí lanzarme a la piscina, extrañaba a Edward y ya lo había hecho sufrir mucho. Amarre mi cabello en una cola alta y camine hasta la escalera de la piscina, sumergiéndome lentamente. El agua estaba a muy buena temperatura.

—Te ves guapa. —observe como Edward caminaba hasta mi, podía ver su torso tonificado, sus brazos y su traje de baño que colgaba de su cintura.

¡Cálmate! Me grite a mi misma.

—Tu también te ves muy guapo. —camine hasta el abrazándolo mientras nuestros torsos se pegaban. —no se que me pasa. —susurre mientras nos sumergíamos abrazados quedándonos en una esquina.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes mal? —pregunto un poco asustado, eran tan tierno.

—Quiero estar contigo, bobo. —susurre en su oído.

—Estamos juntos pequeña.

Negué con la cabeza, el muy bobo no entendía que quería que pasaran ciertas cosas, quizás no llegar hasta el final, pero si sentirlo.

—Bobo. —dije mientras reía. —¿recuerdas esa vez en tu casa? —abrió sus ojos de par en par entendiendo por fin la indirecta, era tan lento.

—N-no digas eso.

—No me pude aguantar. —puse un puchero en mi boca mientras besaba su cuello.

—Malvada, espero que podamos tener un poco de tiempo a solas.

—Deseo eso. —susurre mientras me sumergía en el agua para apagar el calor que comenzaba a sentir.

Comenzamos a nadar, no íbamos a comenzar algo que no podríamos terminar, así que comenzamos a jugar entre todos lanzándonos una pelota, gasta que apareció una señora muy guapa en la puerta.

—¡La cena esta lista! —exclamo con una enorme sonrisa, luego supe que ella era Cynthia Cullen, el alma de la fiesta.

_**.**_

Estábamos todos sentados alrededor de la isla de la cocina comiendo pizza y papas fritas. Esme y Carlisle hablaba animadamente con Peter y Cinthia. Ambos parecían encajar tan bien, parecían una pareja perfecta.

—¡Son tan lindas Esme! Aun espero que Frankie traiga a alguna chica a casa. —Cynthia comenzó a hablar mientras sonreía.

—Lo son, me encanta que mis niños hayan encontrado a chicas tan buenas y pensar que de todos modos el destino los hubiera encontrado, conocemos a los padres de Bella.

—¿Bella es la novia de Edward? —me observo y le sonreí abiertamente.

—Si, mientras que Rose es la novia de Emmett.

—¡Son tan lindos! Peter obliga a Frankie a traer a alguna chica.

—¡Mama! —exclamo un incomodo Frankie.

—Cynthia, eso pasara cuando tenga que pasar.

—Gracias papa. —todos seguimos comiendo, el ambiente era cálido y ameno.

—¿Les parece ir a la playa? —pregunto Alice mientras tomaba su plato y el de Jasper para dejarlo en el lava platos.

—¡Me encantaría! —respondí emocionada mientras imitaba el acto de Alice.

—Todos prepárense, salimos en 20 minutos.

Partimos hasta la habitación en compañía de Rose para empacar un bolso pequeño con las cosas, una de las cosas que mas amaba era sin duda la playa.

Puse una toalla, mi bloqueador, mis lentes de sol y mi IPod.

—Estoy lista. —mire a las chicas y ellas estaban como yo. Tomamos nuestros bolsos y caminamos hasta el primer piso, allí estaban los chicos.

Esme y Carlisle decidieron quedarse en la casa, por ende Cynthia y Peter decidieron acompañarlos. Cynthia empaco una gran cesta con comida y Peter llevaba los demás bolsos.

—El auto esta listo, vamos.

Todos corrimos hasta la van y nos subimos esperando llegar pronto. Peter encendió el motor y partimos.

—Te ves muy emocionada. —Edward tiro de mi hasta sus brazos. —tienes esa enorme sonrisa que no ha salido desde que llegamos.

—Amo este lugar, el ambiente, la playa, la casa de tus tíos es genial.

—La construyo Marcus, mi tío.

—Ya… lo supuse, tiene el apellido Masen por todos lados.

—Cuando me convierta en arquitecto, construiré una mejor. —acerque mi rostro hasta el suyo y deje un beso en sus labios. —¿me das otro? —sonreí y me acerque para darle otro beso en sus labios.

—¡Cuando te conocí parecías un chico duro, ahora pareces un osito.

—¡Hey! —comenzó a fruncir el ceño con una cara de enojado. —un osito no tiene estos músculos.

—Es que eres mi osito especial.

Olvidamos la conversación cuando Peter estaciono, todos salimos corriendo hasta la playa. Encontramos un lugar donde pusimos nuestras toallas y los quitasoles. Los chicos se sacaron todo y salieron corriendo, observe como Rose se moría por seguirlos y imite a los chicos esperando que ella me siguiera.

Corrí hasta el mar mientras Rose venia tras de mi, ambas nos agarramos de las manos y nos sumergimos en las deliciosas aguas. Comenzamos a nadar mientras los chicos salpicaban agua.

—¡Creo que quiero quedarme a vivir aquí para siempre! —grite mientras Rose corría salpicando agua.

—¡Bella! —me di vuelta y vi como Edward corría hasta mi. —ven a nadar conmigo.

—No puedo dejar a Rose.

—Emmett ya vino por ella. —vi como ambos se abrazaban y comenzaban a lanzarse agua.

Corrí hasta los brazos de Edward y salte poniendo cada pierna sobre sus caderas. Tire de su cuello y junto nuestros labios rudamente, entre abrí mis labios esperando que Edward profundizase el beso, sonreí cuando el tomo la indirecta y sentí como su lengua entraba en mi boca lanzando electricidad por mi cuerpo, sentí como cierta parte de mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentir cosas y recorrí con mis manos la espalda de mi novio. Realmente sentía tantas cosas por este chico, sentía como el deseo me embargaba y me hacia querer volar junto a el.

Sentí sus manos en mi espalda baja acariciando vigorosamente.

—Estamos en la playa. —me separe de sus labios. —no podemos hacer mucho.

—Para la próxima que todos quieran salir debes hacerte la enferma.

—¿Qué? Estas loco.

—Si dices que te duele el estomago podremos quedarnos solos.

—Pero tu padre es Doctor, el querrá quedarse con nosotros.

—Yo me encargare de el.

—¿Y cuando pasara eso?

—Hoy mismo, Emmett dijo que saldrían a un bar y míos tíos y mis padres saldrán a comer.

—Frankie no puede ir a un bar cariño.

—Puedes que ya haya hablado con el y le haya dado dinero para que vaya a jugar con unos amigos.

—¿¡Que tu hiciste que?! ¿Es una broma?

—No. —se puso totalmente rojo.

—Eres un niño.

—Lo sé, ahora vamos a disfrutar de la playa.

Estuvimos prácticamente dos horas sumergidos en el agua jugando, besándonos y toqueteándonos. También jugamos con los chicos al voleibol y con la ayuda de Cynthia pateamos traseros.

—¡Eres genial! —exclame luego de haber ganado.

—Fui seleccionada cuando tenía su edad, esas cosas no se olvidan.

—¡Eres genial Cynthia! —grito Rose mientras nos acercábamos a las toallas. Los chicos como perdedores habían ido a comprar helados y sodas.

—¡Gracias chicas! —todas nos lanzamos hasta las toallas.

La playa estaba llena, había mucha gente, desde niños pequeños hasta abuelos. Estaba tan concentrada que no me fije que un grupo de chicos se acerco hasta nosotras.

—Señoritas, ¿por qué tan solas? —fruncí el ceño y me fije en como 4 chicos estaban frente a nosotras.

—¿Te importa? —respondió Rose.

—Por supuesto, unas chicas tan lindas como ustedes no deberían estar solas.

Cynthia comenzó a reír. El mas grande de ellos la observaba de arriba abajo.

—No creo que mi esposo vaya a gustarle esto. —comento mientras Alice reía fuertemente.

—¿Estas casada? Pero si pareces de 24 años. —el mas grande tenía una mirada asustada.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —observe como Peter venía junto a Frankie. —¿Por qué coquetean con mi esposa? —Peter era realmente guapo y tenía una mirada amenazadora.

—N-nada. —y como llegaron desaparecieron.

—Eso fue muy divertido. —dijo Cynthia mientras se paraba para besar a su esposo.

—¿Te gusto mi imitación de esposo enojado?

—Fue genial cariño.

Los chicos llegaron y se sentaron junto a nosotras mientras tomábamos helados y bebíamos sodas. Edward y Emmett estaban bebiendo cervezas por ser los mayores, palabras de ellos.

—¿Por qué te gusta? Una vez la probé y sabia asquerosa.

—No lo se, solo me gusta. —tomo un largo trago de su botella. —¿te molesta?

—Te dije que no, no me molesta.

Seguimos pasándola bien mientras jugamos cartas, hicimos penitencias e incluso nadamos otro par de horas más. Cuando ya dieron las 7 de la tarde partimos nuevamente hasta la casa, las reservaciones eran para las 8 y los demás irían al bar a las 9. Edward me había dicho que teníamos que hacer todo como si fuésemos a ir, pero cuando fuese el momento de partir, tenía que alegar un intenso dolor de estomago o cabeza, lo que fuese para quedarnos en casa.

¡Lo que uno hace por el chico que te gusta!

A penas llegamos Alice grito que ella entraría al baño primero, imite a Rose y saque un vestido cualquiera, realmente no iba a ir y no quería tardar horas y horas para luego quedarme en casa.

Tome un baño, estaba llena de sal, enjuague mi traje de baño y me vestí allí mismo. Ya había escogido la ropa que supuestamente iba a usar. Puse crema por todo mi cuerpo y me puse la ropa, como había sido la última en usar el baño podía quedarme allí mientras secaba mi cabello y aplicaba crema a las puntas. Los mayores ya habían partido hasta su cena y Frankie había dicho que iría a jugar Play Station junto a unos amigos que vivían dos casa mas abajo.

Revise mi reloj y este marcaba las 8:50, salí del baño y me tire en el sofá mientras sostenía mi estomago.

¡Parte 1 del plan, acción!

Me puse en posición fetal mientras gemía despacito, esperaba que las chicas me vieran pronto.

—¿Qué sucede Bella? —Rose fue la primera en acercarse, me dolía mentirle, pero era por un bien común.

—Me duele mucho el estomago, no creo que pueda ir con ustedes.

—¿Quieres que llamemos a Carlisle? —esta vez fue Alice.

—No, ellos la están pasando bien, yo solo quiero quedarme acostada.

—¡Podemos quedarnos! —exclamo Rose. —iré a decirle a los chicos.

—No, por favor vayan y pásenla bien por mi, solo llama a Edward.

Asintieron y fueron hasta abajo para poder llamarlo, me sentía un poco culpable por estar mintiendo de esta manera, pero otra parte de mi me felicitaba porque estaría a solas con Edward.

Sentí como subían la escalera y seguí con mi plan.

—¿Qué sucede pequeña? —mentiroso, mentiroso.

—Me duele el estómago, no iré con ustedes.

—Tampoco iré, voy a quedarme cuidándote.

—Podemos quedarnos. —escuche como Jasper decía.

—No se preocupen, si es algo peor yo los llamo, me iré a cambiar y ahí puede irse.

Los chicos salieron de la habitación, solo Rose estaba allí.

—¿Puedes pasarme un short y una remera?

—Claro.

Me tendió mi ropa y me vestí, sin olvidar lamentar de vez en cuando.

Los chicos se fueron en el auto de Peter a eso de las 9:20, obviamente yo no salí a despedirlos, solo me quede tirada en la habitación con la ventana abierta, la brisa era espectacular.

—Se fueron.

—Me siento culpable, no me gusta mentir.

—Fue por un bien común, la próxima vez seré yo.

—¿Habrá una próxima vez?

—Pequeña, somos 11 personas, es imposible tener tiempo a solas.

—Lo sé. —suspire derrotada. —¿qué haremos?

—Voy a cocinarte la cena y luego pasaremos un rato abrazados.

—Me parece genial.

Tome su mano y bajamos hasta la cocina, conectamos el teléfono de Edward a las bocinas de la cocina mientras el preparaba Pasta, una de mis comidas favoritas.

—¡SUBELA! —grite mientras comenzaba a sonar _I could be the one, _comencé a bailar por toda la sala mientras Edward cortaba unas zanahorias, me subí a los sofás —sin zapatos. —mientras me movía al estilo de la canción y Edward cantaba desde la cocina, realmente me estaba divirtiendo.

El tiempo voló y cuando terminamos de comer lavamos los trastes y dejamos todo tal cual estaba en un comienzo, esperando que nadie sospechase de nuestra mentira.

Camine hasta la piscina y me senté en la orilla mientras mojaba mis pies, Edward se sentó junto a mi.

—Creo que amo estar en California.

—Es uno de mis lugares favoritos, cuando era pequeño veníamos todo el tiempo.

—Espero venir más adelante, cuando salga de la secundaria.

—Vendremos juntos, ¡lo prometo!

—¿Vamos hasta arriba? No quiero que nos descubran.

Nos tomamos de las manos y cerramos la casa, subimos hasta la habitación de Alice y nos tiramos en el sofá cama que compartiría con Rose.

Nos abrazamos fuerte mientras la brisa de la noche entraba por el balcón que habíamos dejado abierto.

Busque los labios de Edward y comenzamos a besarnos lentamente, sin apuros, moviendo nuestros labios en una danza sincronizada, el delineo mis labios pidiendo permiso para entrar, los entreabrí mientras su lengua acariciaba mis labios y mis manos recorrían su espalda.

Tire de su remera lanzándola por la habitación, todo estaba oscuro y se sentían las olas del mar, era el momento perfecto. Tiro de mi labio y mi remera también voló por los aires, el aire se hizo escaso y nos separamos juntando nuestras frentes, los verdes ojos de Edward se encontraban de color negro y nuestra respiración estaba agitada.

Nos dimos vuelta quedando bajo Edward, este comenzó a besar mi abdomen mientras tiraba de sus cabellos lanzando pequeños gemidos, no había necesidad de hablar, ambos nos respetábamos y sabíamos lo que queríamos, no iba a tener relaciones por primera vez allí, con la incertidumbre de que cualquiera pudiese llegar, pero me sentía lista para sentir los brazos de Edward a mi alrededor, sus labios recorrer mi piel y sus labios tocar los míos.

Sus brazos eran grandes, su piel relucía en la habitación mientras nos acariciábamos furtivamente.

—No sabes cuanto te deseo, prometo que tu primera vez será perfecta.

No hubo necesidad de responder, tire de su cuello y bese sus labios furiosamente, tire su labio inferior, sentí sus manos acariciando mis costados.

¡Dios mío! Gemí fuerte y no me importo.

—Te deseo tanto. —suspiré agarrando las sabanas entre mis manos.

El deseo era algo que nunca había sentido totalmente, nunca había tenido situaciones como esta, pero me sentía totalmente extasiada, sentía un calor en mi cuerpo que recorría cada terminación nerviosa.

Me separe lentamente de Edward y puse mis manos en el broche del sujetador, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, solté el broche y el sujetador cayo al piso dejándome completamente desnuda, junto nuestros torsos y gemí por la sensación.

—¡Dios mío! —no se si fue mi idea escucharlo de los labios de Edward, solo se que el comenzó a besar mi cuello lentamente, bajando hasta mis pechos, sentía una presión en mi vientre crecer, podía sentir su lengua en mis pechos, podía sentirme en el cielo.

—¡LLEGAMOS! —oí como alguien gritaba y todo se fue a la mierda, tire a Edward lejos de mi y me puse la remera.

—Escóndete bajo la cama de Alice. —le susurre a Edward mientras me metía bajo la cama junto a mi sujetador haciéndome la dormida.

Escuche como la puerta se abrió, al parecer los chicos habían decido volver temprano, oí sus conversaciones y como decidían volver a salir, no se que fue lo que sucedió, solo se que escuche la voz de Edward en mi oído.

—Eso estuvo cerca. —asentí mientras suspiraba y me paraba de la cama.

—Esto no volverá a pasar aquí, excepto en Chicago cuando estemos en tu departamento, ¿ok? —estaba molesta, si nos hubieran encontrado realmente hubiese sido la chica que solo quiere meterse en los pantalones de su novio luego de 3 semanas, ¿en serio? Yo no era así.

—Lo siento. —susurro al sentarse junto a mi.

—¡Yo no soy así! Debes pensar que soy una cualquiera, ni siquiera llevamos 1 mes.

—¡Hey! No te preocupes, yo no pienso nada malo de ti, me encantas y quiero que sepas que me vuelves loco y no volveremos a llegar tan lejos, al menos no en esta casa.

—Lo siento, pero si nos hubieran descubierto… no quiero que la gente piense que soy alguna puta barata.

—No eres una puta barata, eres mi novia y haces que mis hormonas se revolucionen, y… te quiero mucho.

Me sorprendí por sus palabras, llevábamos muy poco pero ya sentía un cariño hacia el, ya sentía la necesidad de protegerlo, de ayudarlo y de ser su compañera.

—También te quiero Edward.

Ambos estábamos desarrollando algo de a poco, no nos amábamos, decir eso sería una verdadera locura, el amor tarde tiempo en hacer mella y dejar raíces, pero sentía que podía enamorarme de el, sentía que podíamos hacer grandes cosas.

—Prometo no hacer que las cosas vayan tan lejos, aunque hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida. —dijo mirando al cielo con una enorme sonrisa, no pude evitar sonrojarme, le había mostrado mis pechos.

—Cállate. —me sonroje mientras golpeaba su brazo y reía fuertemente. Al final ambos nos dormimos abrazados en el sofá sin segundas intenciones.

**- Mis primeras vacaciones con mi novio. Pt 1 -**

* * *

_(1) Juego de Gemelas: Película estadounidense de 1998 protagonizada por Lindsay Lohan. Seguramente todos han visto como una de las gemelas tiene un saludo especial con su mayordomo, ese saludo realizan Emmett y Peter, ambos unos niños pequeños._

* * *

¿Todos piensan que Edward es un cachondo? Bueeeeeenooo, no quiero que piensen eso, sólo imaginense siendo un adolescente que no tiene mucha experiencia con las relaciones y además debe vivir por dos semanas con la chica que lo vuelve loco, en todos los sentidos, entiendan al pobre. Se que quizás digan va muy rápido, pero ellos no se van a acostar aún, falta mucho, pero cuando eres un adolescente un poco mas audaz puedes pasar por todas las bases antes de llegar a la final.

¿Que le pareció? Recién vamos en el segundo capítulo y queda mucho, por ende aún pueden participar diciendome que primera vez le gustaría ver. ¡Muchas gracias a todas las que comentaron! Me alegran el día cuando leo sus review, espero que puedan seguir comentando que les parece a todas las que leen. A las chicas que dejan review sin tener cuenta, por favor dejen sus mail para poder agradecerles, respondí todos los review y solo faltan los de uds.

Prontamente haré un grupo de fb para que puedan ver las imágenes y como son los personajes, seguramente lo publicare en los grupos y por aquí mismo para que todas puedan unirse. **Publicare los Viernes o los Sábados de cada semana**

Ahora me retiro ¡Infinitas gracias! - Disfruten

_Marie Sellory _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, al igual que la historia.

* * *

**Summary**:

Secuela de Stay the Night. ¿Conocerse en un concierto es algo común? Bella y Edward descubrirán lo que es llevar su relación en la vida real, viviendo sus primeras veces como pareja. Las relaciones de pareja siempre son difíciles, aún mas siendo adolescente. —¡Amo como eres mi primer novio Edward, no lo cambiaria por nada! - T2H. Ooc. EdxBells.

* * *

_Sugiero Leer Stay the Night (Two-shot) antes de aventurarse con The First Time, de esta forma podrán entender la trama._

* * *

**The First Time**

—¡Esto es vida! —exclame mientras bebía de mi cerveza.

Tenia alguna loca obsesión con la cerveza, más que con los cigarrillos. Había comenzado con estos hábitos cuando entre a la universidad, solo probé y luego no quise dejarlo.

Cuando Esme se entero de que había comenzado a beber estuvo una hora hablándome sobre los riesgos, claramente no deje de hacerlo, pero si decidí disminuir la cantidad, tanto por ella como por mi mismo, estar con resaca todos los días no era algo totalmente apetecible, aun menos cuando debía asistir a clases y pegar pequeños palitos de 1x1 para confeccionar mis maquetas.

La casa estaba un tanto desolada, las chicas habían ido de compras para poder hacer el almuerzo, y los chicos nos habíamos quedados aquí. Emmett y Frankie estaban en la sala jugando Play Station, Peter y Carlisle estaba reparando algo en el garaje, mientras que con Jasper estábamos a la orilla de la piscina bebiendo cervezas

—¿Cómo es posible que tu puedas beber cerveza?

—No puedo, pero nadie va a enterarse.

Reí, los chicos de ahora estaban muy alborotados, yo era un Nerd a esa edad y lo único que me importaba era sacar buenas calificaciones.

—¿Cómo es que Peter o Cynthia no te han dicho algo?

—Nunca lo hago Edward, solo con mis amigos de vez en cuando.

—Puedes hacer lo que desees.

Tire de mis brazos y descanse en la hamaca, el día estaba genial y había una pequeña brisa que evitaba que muriésemos de calor, todo era perfecto. Estaba con mi novia en un lugar genial y no iba a desperdiciarlo, había hecho reservaciones para dos días mas a un restaurant, claramente con ayuda de mis padres. Con Bella cumpliríamos 1 mes de noviazgo y sabía que no era mucho, pero estábamos viviendo lo que se llama la 'luna de miel' del noviazgo y quería vivirlo a concho.

Las puertas de la entrada se abrieron y el mercedes Blanco de Cynthia entro junto a todas las chicas, me levante de la hamaca y camine hasta la maletera del auto para sacar las bolsas.

—¡Abre la maleta! —la maleta se abrió dejando a la vista un montón de bolsas de papel con mucha comida, tome algunas y camine hasta la cocina. Le indique a los chicos que fueran a ayudar y sin chistar me hicieron caso, con la ayuda de todos realizar el trabajo tardo solo 3 minutos. Las chicas subieron a cambiarse y yo tome mi remera para ponérmela y poder ordenar toda la comida.

Luego de registrar las bolsas e encontrar cosas indeseadas, como tampones, toallas higiénicas y otras cosas que decidí ignorar y dejar en una bolsa apartada.

—¿Qué van a cocinar? —pregunte mientras todas las chicas bajaban como si de un batallón se tratase.

Observe a Bella con su vestido azul cielo entallado a la cintura, se veía tan hermosa y no pude evitar volar a ese día donde vi sus pechos, me sentía un poco depravado e incluso había llegado a soñar con eso. Respetaría sus decisiones aunque sintiera que moriría, pero ella era alguien especial y valía totalmente la espera, no necesitaba acostarme con ella para demostrar algo, es solo que nunca me había sentido tan como un adolescente hasta ahora y realmente esperaba que cuando entrase a la universidad y ella al instituto las cosas se calmaran, lo menos que quería es que ella pensase que solo necesitaba sexo.

—Lasaña de verduras y lasaña de carne con salsa boloñesa. —respondió mi pequeña prima.

Me acerque hasta Bella despacio, esperando que nadie me notase.

—Te ves hermosa. —susurre en su oído, ella sonrió ampliamente, las chicas tenían algún loco plan y mejor no estorbar.

Le cerré un ojo y camine hasta Em y Frankie, comencé a jugar FIFA hasta que el almuerzo estuvo listo.

Luego de dos largas horas nos llamaron a almorzar, la mesa se veía genial y el olor que emanaba de las lasañas era casi orgásmico. Cynthia exigió que todos tomásemos un plato e hiciéramos fila para escoger que lasaña queríamos, al final todos escogimos de ambas, porque no creía que pudiese elegir, ambas se veían exquisitas.

—¡Disfruten! —exclamo mi madre mientras el bullicio de los tenedores golpeando los platos llenaban el comedor, tome el plato de la ensalada y me serví, Bella sirvió el jugo y Alice repartió el pan. Probé el primer bocado y fue la mismísima gloria, tome la mano de Bella y ambos empezamos a comer con mucho entusiasmo.

¡Le daría un premio a todas las cocineras, esto estaba exquisito!

Al final termine casi lamiendo el plato.

—¡Al parecer te gusto! —Bella comenzó a juntar todos los platos.

—Esto estaba exquisito, creí que moriría de algo, comería más pero el postre se ve delicioso.

—Es fruta con helado y salsa de chocolate, ¿doble ración de chocolate cariño? —pregunto con voz maternal y asentí como si fuese un niño. Las chicas se habían lucido y estaba seguro que mañana nosotros tendríamos que cocinar, no creo que sea algo tan genial como esto, pero seguro nos apañamos.

—Viene la repartición de helado. —dijo Alice mientras traía dos copas de helado. —la fresa para mi hermoso Jaspi. —todos comenzamos a molestarlo mientras Alice nos sacaba la lengua. —la lúcuma para mi querido hermano Frankie.

—Gracias hermana. —ellos comenzaron a comer mientras las chicas repartían todos los helados, cuando Bella tomo asiento junto a mi puso mi enorme copa frente a mi, doble ración de chocolate.

—Gracias hermosa, me encanta.

—Lo sé, don goloso. —cerro un ojo y comenzó a comer su helado de fresa con mucha salsa de chocolate.

—¡Yo lavo los platos! —exclame con toda la boca sucia mientras Em y Jasper se unían a mi moción.

Como éramos tantos y había que cocinar para muchas personas, lavar todas las ollas, los sartenes y las rejillas del horno fue algo terriblemente agotador, nos tardamos una hora y minutos y cuando todo estuvo lavado, secado y guardado en las respectivas despensas ya nos sentíamos completamente agotados.

—Esto fue horrible, no quiero lavar nunca más. —el chillón de Emmett comento mientras hacia muecas de asco.

—No seas nena. —seque mis manos y camine hasta el sofá, me sentía psicológicamente cansado.

—¿Dónde están las chicas? —pregunto Jasper.

—Creo que están tomando el sol o algo así, no tengo energías para ir a la playa o tomar el sol. —me iré a dormir.

Los chicos asintieron y camine hasta la escalera para subir a la habitación, cuando entre esta estaba desolada, abrí las ventanas y me tire en la cama cayendo rápidamente en un sueño profundo.

_**.**_

Volver a santa Bárbara hacía que todos los recuerdos de mi infancia volviesen a flote. Recuerdo cuando teníamos 13 años y visitábamos constantemente la ciudad en vacaciones junto a todos nuestros primos, incluida la familia de mi tío Marcus. En ese tiempo jugábamos con nuestros vecinos, por supuesto ellos no vivían allí, pero iban de vacaciones cada año como nosotros, ellos era tres, las gemelas de 13 años y el mayor de 15 —en ese entonces—, Kate, Félix y Tanya. Todos eran muy simpáticos aunque siempre me relacionaba más con Félix al ser el único hombre aparté de Emmett.

Ellos vivían en Alaska, y desde la muerte de su madre, Eleazar había dejado de visitar la ciudad trayendo como consecuencia que no viésemos más a los Denali, al comienzo fue muy aburrido pero luego de la muerte de Athenedora nosotros también dejamos de visitar Santa Bárbara, hasta ahora.

Ahora todo era completamente diferente, estaba con mi novia, algo que jamás imagine, aún menos cuando asistía al instituto y todas las chicas me llamaban gusano Masen, ese era mi peor pasado uno que ni siquiera me atrevía a compartir con Bella por vergüenza, esa era una de las razones por la cual ahora soy un chico al que poco le importa lo que opinen los demás, saqué fuerzas y me convertí en alguien seguro, aunque aún me estremezca mi pasado.

—Aquí estas, te estaba buscando. —levanté la viste de la almohada mientras refregaba mis ojos, Bella estaba en mi habitación observándome con una cara de preocupación.

—¿Sucedió algo malo? —tenía el ceño fruncido.

—No en realidad, sólo discutí con Rose.

—¿Qué sucedió pequeña ? —me incorpore haciendo que quedase un espacio para que ella se sentase junto a mi.

—Me comporte como una mala amiga y le dije que dejará de escuchar a su vagina, que acostarse en este momento con Emmett era el peor error que podía cometer. —tomo aliento y continuo. —No es que tu hermano sea malo, pero aún no puedo olvidar a mi amiga tirada en el piso de su habitación llorando por el gilipollas de Royce.

—Entiendo pequeña, pero ella debe cometer sus errores, se que la quieres pero tu no eres su madre y si ella no quiere escucharte, ¿qué podrías hacer?

—¿Y si se equivoca y luego queda dañada con ella misma?

—Entonces allí estarás tu para ayudarla y darle una mano, ella necesita equivocarse por sí misma, tu siempre estarás para ella.

—Tienes razón... Me encanta que siempre me ayudes

—Para eso estoy boba, ahora ve a arreglarte con tu amiga.

—Rose puede esperar, cuando me vine estaba succionando la cara de Em, mientras que ahora puedo estar con mi novio abrazado por un rato.

—Eso suena como el cielo.

—Me encantas. —comenzó a reír y la abrace mientras nos quedábamos allí conversando sobre todo y nada a la vez.

_**.**_

Hoy iríamos todos al cine a ver lo que fuese que estuviese en cartelera, era una de las salidas familiares, puesto que luego de aquello iríamos a comer a algún restaurante familiar. Lamentablemente las vacaciones se estaban acabando y sólo quedaban cinco días para partir nuevamente a la realidad. Ver a Bella sería muy difícil, tendríamos que coordinar nuestros horarios y hacer que funcionase totalmente, estaba dispuesto a lograrlo.

Estaba vistiéndome mientras Jasper tomaba una ducha, Emmett ya estaba listo y Frankie vendría luego de Jasper. Termine de ponerme mis vans negras y baje las escaleras de dos en dos, Bella estaba allí viendo algún programa en la televisión junto a Em y Rose. Ambas ya habían dejado de lado sus diferencias y todo era como al comienzo.

Chicas, ¿Quien las entiende?

—¿Qué ves? —pregunte mientras me lanzaba al sofá y entrelazaba nuestras manos.

—_Criminal Mind(1)_. —respondió sin fijarse en mi.

Mi madre amaba este tipo de programas, incluso tenía un día especial en la semana, donde sólo veía programas policiales, me gustaban pero no a este extremo.

—Estás hipnotizada. —susurre mientas pelaba una naranja y comía uno a uno los gajos.

—¡Joder! Maldito cabrón. —comenzó a gritar Rose a la televisión totalmente enojada, salte en mi lugar un loco asustado.

—Es un hijo de puta. —secundo Emmett totalmente enojado.

¿En serio? Sólo era una maldita serie, ni siquiera estaba basada en la vida real.

—Como no pueden encontrarlo, estaba matando a muchas chicas, ¡estúpidos! —esta vez fue Bella la desatada que comenzó a despotricar en contra de... ¿Quién sabe? —detesto a ese infeliz. —Bella hizo como que escupía al suelo y allí realmente me vi en un universo opuesto.

Tome mi naranja y salí de allí antes de volverme loco, camine hasta la entrada y abrí las puertas para que los autos salieran y todo el mundo comenzase a apurarse. Me pare afuera y encendí un cigarrillo, inhale profundamente el tabaco y sentí como mis pulmones se llenaban, estuve un buen rato disfrutando del humo hasta que el cigarrillo se consumió totalmente, observe la casa y no había indicios de que alguien fuese a salir. Metí un chicle en mi boca y camine hasta la casa.

Al abrir las puertas quede un tanto sorprendidos, todos, pero todos estaban sentados en el sofá viendo el programa, incluso Frankie. Parecía algún show de debate ya que todos gritaban disparates a la televisión como sí los personajes fueran a escucharlos.

—¡Hey! —intenté llamar su atención pero nadie si quiera pareció escucharme.

—¡Maldito violador, ojalá te corten las bolas! —Esme comenzó a gritar y trague pesado, jamás en la vida había oído hablar a mi madre de esa forma.

—Ojalá te violen en la cárcel mal nacido. —Cynthia la secundo mientras movía su pie, parecía algún tic nervioso.

—¡Hey por favor escuchen! —lo intente por segunda vez, a lo que Carlisle se paró del sofá.

Pensé que se voltearía a mi y los haría entrar en razón, pero no fue así.

—¡Mátalo, mata a ese hijo de puta!

—Todos comenzaron a gritar alentando a mi padre, no sabía si comenzar a reír o comenzar a llorar, ¿de verdad todo este embrolló por un programa de televisión?

Observe mi reloj y sólo faltaban 20 minutos para la función, habíamos comprado las entradas por internet, pero aún había que retirarlas. Todos gritaban y parecían monos en jaulas sin haber comido, inspire fuerte y grite.

—¿EN SERIO? ¡ESTÁN GRITANDO COMO JODIDOS MONOS POR UN ESTÚPIDO PROGRAMA DE TELEVISIÓN, CUANDO NI SIQUIERA ES REAL. —todos se voltearon como sí de alguna coreografía se tratase y me observaron con sus enormes ojos. —¡AHORA QUIERO QUE TODOS LEVANTEN EL CULO DEL SOFÁ Y CAMINEN HASTA LA VAN, ¿ESCUCHARON? —todos asintieron y caminaron hasta afuera en una fila india como niños pequeños, cerré la puerta de la casa y la del portón cuando por fin pudimos salir, la puerta de la van estaba abierta, así que me monté en ella y cerré la puerta. —¡Ahora vamos! —exclamé enojado a lo que Peter asintió asustado mientras la van comenzaba a moverse.

Esta familia iba a matarme.

El camino se hizo corto. Peter condujo a una velocidad considerable y estaciono en el centro comercial, todos bajamos de un salto y entramos. Las filas para comprar las entradas no eran tan enormes, así que Peter y Carlisle fueron a hacerla mientras que Esme, Frankie, Cynthia y Alice hacían la fila para las golosinas. Tome asiento en una pequeña banca que había en el cine.

—¿Estas molesto? —Bella se veía indecisa.

—¿Debería estarlo? —pregunte.

—Te veías realmente enojado cuando nos gritaste.

—Bueno... la realidad es que parecían monos en cautiverio gritándole a la televisión.

—Me metí mucho en el programa, lo siento. —se sentó junto a mi mientras retorcía sus dedos.

—Esta bien, estaría enojado si no hubiésemos llegado a tiempo.

—Qué bueno que llegamos a tiempo.

Asentí mientras tiraba de ella para abrazarla.

Al final de las cosas pudimos entrar a la función de transformer, las chicas —específicamente Alice y Esme—, estaban molestas por tener que ver una película de chicos, pero Bella, Rose y Cynthia estaban felices, eran fieles seguidoras de todas las películas.

Tomamos asiento, la sala estaba oscura y los tráiler de películas pasaban, no les tome mucha atención porque ya había perdido casi la mayoría, tome unas palomitas y una soda de las manos de Esme y tire de Bella al lugar mas alejado de la sala, quería disfrutarlo con ella y no con toda mi familia, aunque la idea inicial de esta salida hubiese sido 'salida familiar'.

La película comenzó mostrando a un tipo que arreglaba camiones y vivía con su hija, el rescata a Optimus Prime de la chatarra y lo compone, en fin, toda la película estuvo llena de acción y podía oír como Bella saltaba de felicidad en su asiento. Creo que no pestañee en ningún momento, hasta que la película termino y en los créditos salió _Battle cry(2), _Bella y Rose saltaron y comenzaron a cantar mientras todos en la sala las observaban, ellas ni siquiera se inmutaron, solo tomaron su posición de fan y cantaron a todo pulmón.

¡Me encantaba esta chica, era totalmente perfecta!

La canción termino y no pude evitar atacar los labios de mi novia, tire de ella y junto nuestros labios ferozmente, delinee sus labios con mi lengua y sentí el sabor de la coca cola, ella tiro de mi cabello y comencé a entrar en revoluciones por así decirlo, con mucho pesar me separe de ella y sonreí.

—¡Te quiero!

—Te quiero. —ambos nos sonreímos y partimos hasta el auto, debíamos ir al restauran porque allí habían reservaciones.

Llegamos a _Starlight, _a penas entramos mis padres dieron sus nombres y nos ubicaron en una mesa con vista al mar, al ser 11 personas la mesa era realmente grande. Todos tomamos asiento y revisamos la carta.

Un chico moreno se acerco a nosotros con una libreta, seguramente era el mesero, pero a penas apareció encontré que era muy parecido a alguien.

—Hola, mi nombre es Félix y seré su mesero, ¿ya decidieron que llevaran?

Félix, claro… ¡Félix Denali!

—¿Félix Denali? —pregunte, el abrió sus ojos de par en par observándonos a todos.

—¿Edward?, ¿Masen? —me pare y corrí a abrazarlo fuertemente, había sido mi mejor amigo por toda mi infancia. —¡Mírate nada mas! —exclamo luego de separarnos.

Los chicos corrieron a abrazarlo, solo los que lo conocíamos, incluso Esme corrió a los brazos del pequeño Félix como lo llamaba en su juventud, aunque ahora no era precisamente pequeño.

—¿Qué fue de ustedes amigo? —pregunte emocionado.

—Mi padre volvió a casarse, Carmen es un amor, no es nuestra madre pero ella siempre nos ha cuidado, tuvieron otro hijo, Demetri, tiene 4 años y las chicas estudian en la secundaria.

—¿Y que haces tu aquí? —pregunto Em.

—Estudio en la universidad de Santa Bárbara, todos llegan hoy día a pasar unos pocos días de vacaciones.

—¡Podríamos juntarnos! —grito Alice muy emocionada de volver a ver a las chicas.

—Sería genial, pero ahora deben pedir su comida o me despedirán.

—¡Yo quiero Salmon! —exclamo Frankie mientras todos comenzábamos a reír.

La velada fue muy divertida, Félix conoció a Bella y prometió que el domingo —el penúltimo día de nuestras vacaciones—, nos juntaríamos en la playa.

Comimos y nos reímos, estar en familia era lo mejor de la vida y simplemente no lo cambiaria por nada.

—¿Necesitan algo más? —pregunto Félix.

—Solo la cuenta. —dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa, este asintió y trajo la cuenta. Al final todos pusimos dinero para pagar y dejar una buena propina a nuestra amigo de la niñez, a eso de las nueve de la noche nos retiramos con el estomago lleno hasta la casa.

Íbamos en la van camino a la casa.

—¡Propongo noche de terror de la sala! Veamos el conjuro. —grito mi prima mientras todos asentíamos felices, excepto Bella.

—¡olvídenlo, yo me iré a dormir!

—¿Por qué? —pregunte.

—¡Detesto las películas de terror!

—Pero… estaré a tu lado.

—No estarás cuando volvamos a casa y tenga que dormir sola.

—Puedo escabullirme y dormir contigo. —susurre con tono picaron.

—¡No prometas algo que no cumplirás, de verdad odio las películas de terror!

—Pero cariño, por favor.

Cuento corto, al final todos convencimos a Bella de ver la película. Estábamos sentados con las luces apagadas, todos con pijamas y mantas.

La película comenzó y mostro a unas chicas que tenían una muñeca que hacía cosas extrañas y los Warren iban a su rescate llevándose a la muñeca hasta su casa donde tenían una clase de museo con todas las cosas poseídas que habían encontrado.

Eso no me daba miedo, pero sentía como Bella tiritaba a mi lado, la abrace y observe como la película avanzaba unos años donde mostraban a una familia que tenía muchas hijas, esa familia se estaba mudando a una nueva casa, toda la trama se relacionaba con la familia que comenzó a sentir y a ver cosas un tanto perturbadoras. No me daban miedo las películas de terror, pero había que reconocer que esta película era un tanto perturbadora.

—Cierra los ojos. —susurre en el oído de Bella, esta asintió rápidamente y se refugio en mis brazos para quedarse dormida, era mejor idea que no viese una película que la fuera a dejar traumada de por vida.

Seguí viendo la película, la hermana mayor había sufrido una terrible experiencia cuando algo se lazo sobre ella, creo que esa parte realmente me dejo un poco asustado, todas las chicas habían lanzado un grito de sorpresa, tape los oídos de Bella esperando que ella no despertara.

—¡No quiero seguir viendo esta película! —dijo Frankie mientras tapaba sus ojos.

—No pensé que fuese a asustar tanto. —dijo Alice amarrada al cuello de Jasper.

—Si la empezamos debemos terminarla. —dijo Rose, no mostraba ni una gota de miedo.

Le hicimos caso y seguimos viéndola. La familia decidió contactar con los Warren para ayudarlos a saber que sucedía en su casa, estos descubrieron que una bruja era dueña de los terrenos y había matado a su hijo, me estremecí y decidí mirar a otro lado, la película me estaba comenzando a dar miedo, no por la trama, si no porque cada parte de ella era real.

Una hora después con mas de un grito y llanto por parte de mi prima, la película termino, nadie tenía sueño, todos estábamos muy despiertos analizando los hechos.

—Mejor veamos algo más feliz. —dije a lo que todos asintieron, terminamos viendo _Monster University, _no recuerdo mucho, puesto que todos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

Desperté de un sobre salto, Bella no estaba en mis brazos, la televisión estaba apagada y las luces del DVD marcaban las tres de la mañana, en el suelo estaban durmiendo los chicos, pero realmente no dormían, todos estaban con unos enormes ojos observando el techo.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunte.

—No podemos dormir. —respondieron casi a coro, incluida Rose.

—Solo eh soñado con la película, una y otra vez. —susurro Alice despacito.

Yo no había tenido pesadillas, pero estaba comenzando a sentir algo. Las luces de la escalera estaban prendidas, al igual que las del patio delantero, observe que Bella estaba durmiendo al otro extremo del sofá y me tranquilice un poco.

De pronto todas las luces se apagaron y quedamos sumidos en la completa oscuridad.

—¡Que mierda! —dijo Alice en un chillido.

Todos nos paramos y prendimos las luces de nuestros teléfonos, no se oía nada, era como estar en un completo silencio, totalmente abrumador.

Camine hasta la ventana y vi como los arboles y el agua de la piscina se movían furiosamente.

—¡Algo pasa, hay mucho viento! —dije mientras me pegaba aún mas a la ventana.

Sentí pasos desde la cocina.

—¿Edward tu eres el de la cocina? —pregunto Emmett con la voz temblorosa.

—No, yo estoy en la ventana.

—¡Mierda! —dijo Rose. —¿Quién anda allí? —pregunto.

Un vaso aterrizo en el piso.

—¡AAAAHHHH! —grite en conjunto con todos. Corrí hasta el sofá y me acurruque.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunto Bella con una voz grogui, no quería asustarla así que iba a decirle que siguiera durmiendo, pero el bocaza de mi hermano abrió la boca.

—¡Creo que la tipa del conjuro vino a penarnos! —dijo.

—¿Q-Que? —pregunto ella, a lo que otro vaso aterrizo contra el piso haciendo que todos nos mearamos.

—¡Creo que me hice pis! —grito Jasper.

—¡Mierda, mierda! ¡Les dije que no la viéramos! —grito Bella mientras tiraba de mi cuello.

—¡Quiero a mi mama! —dijo Frankie totalmente descompuesto.

Otro vaso aterrizo en el suelo, todos saltamos gritando, ¿Cómo era posible que nuestros padres no se hayan despertado?, las puertas de las despensas comenzaron a abrirse y cerrarse furiosamente.

¡Esto no podía estar pasando!

—¿E-Esos… s-son u-un-unos ojos? —pregunto Emmett.

Observe la cocina y se veían dos punto amarillos, no era un animal, un animal no podía medir un metro y fracción, tire de las cobijas como si estas pudiesen protegerme.

—¡Creo que acabo de cagarme! —si la situación no hubiese sido tan bizarra, hubiera reído hasta morir con las declaraciones de mi hermano mayor.

—¡Se están moviendo! —grito Jasper apuntando.

Claramente las luces comenzaron a moverse hasta la ventana para luego desaparecer.

—¡Ay no! ¡ay no! ¡ay no! Esto no puede estar pasando. —Bella estaba cayendo en algún ataque de pánico.

—Respira cariño, respira. —ella comenzó a inhalar y exhalar y se tranquilizándose un poco.

Estuvimos allí unos minutos y dejaron de sentirse cosas.

—¡Eso ha sido horrible!

—Una experiencia totalmente horrible. —secunde los comentarios de Rose.

Intentamos no dormirnos por miedo, pero al final de las cosas todos caímos rendidos sin recordar gran cosa.

Desperté al otro día cuando el sol pego justo en mi cara, los chicos seguían durmiendo, excepto Bella que estaba en la cocina, camine hasta ella.

—Buenos días. —dije mientras refregaba mis ojos.

—¡Mira, no hay ningún vidrio en el suelo! —apunto el suelo, anoche algunos vasos habían caído luego de nuestra experiencia.

—Tienes razón, no hay nada.

—Creo que nos penaron o algo así.

—Fue horrible. —dije mientras abría el refrigerador para sacar el zumo de naranja.

—Nunca había vivido algo así, no quiero volver a ver una película de terror nunca más.

—Concuerdo contigo.

Luego de explicarles a nuestros padres lo que había pasado, todos estuvieron un poco escépticos puesto que no habían prueba, pero esa noche nos había cambiado la vida a todos los que estuvimos en esa sala.

Los días pasaron, todos seguíamos con miedo, pero para cuando llego el sábado las cosas se habían ido olvidando poco a poco.

Hoy era nuestra cita con Bella, así que no nos habíamos visto mucho ya que ella estaba escogiendo su ropa, en cambio yo estaba tirado sobre el sofá jugando con todos los chicos a las carreras de auto, observe la hora del reloj y aun quedaba una hora y media, jugaría una media hora mas y luego correría a bañarme, tenía todo bajo control, pero claramente mi prima no opinaba lo mismo.

—Edward, vete a bañar. —dijo mientras se paraba en medio de la televisión evitando que viera la dirección de mi auto de carreras. —hablo en serio. —siguió sin tener intención de moverse.

—Aun queda tiempo Alice… —murmure sin darle importancia, Alice desapareció de nuestra vista y todos seguimos jugando sin darle importancia a que la enana hubiese desaparecido tan repentinamente.

De pronto la televisión se fue a negro y apareció mi prima con el enchufe en su mano.

—¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?! —grito Emmett totalmente encolerizado.

—Edward, vamos. —volvió a repetir.

—Vete con ella de una buena vez. —dijo Frankie.

Gruñí fuertemente mientras me paraba para seguir a la hija del diablo en persona hasta el segundo piso. Subí cada maldito escalón totalmente molesto, ¿por qué Alice debía entrometerse en todo?

Llegamos hasta la puerta de la habitación, Alice paro en seco y se volteo hasta mi.

—La ropa que debes usar esta sobre la cama, báñate y termina en una hora, Bella estará completamente lista para ti.

Ni siquiera la mire, solo atine a entrar a la habitación, tomar una toalla y caminar hasta la ducha.

Los días en California eran totalmente calurosos, por esa razón regule el agua a temperatura helada, me desvestí totalmente dejando la ropa sucia en el contenedor de la ropa sucia y me metí al agua, estaba un poco helada pero mi cuerpo se acostumbro rápidamente al chorro constante. Estuve un buen rato allí luego de haberme enjabonado y cuando me fije en que mi piel estaba totalmente arrugada, cerré la llave de agua y tome una toalla para ponerla alrededor de mi cintura.

En la habitación, específicamente sobre mi cama estaba la ropa que debía usar, unos pantalones de jeans azul oscuro, una camisa de color roja a cuadros y una chaqueta de cuero negro, me agradaba, era totalmente mi estilo. Me vestí lentamente y luego me puse mis converses negras, puse un poco de perfume y tome mis documentos, iríamos hasta _'Starlight'_ un restaurant que estaba a la orilla del mar, Peter me había prestado su auto para poder llegar mas fácilmente.

Baje de dos en dos la escalera, en la sala aún seguían los chicos jugando, mientras que Carlisle y Peter jugaban ajedrez en la terraza y Esme y Cynthia estaban tomando sol cerca de la piscina. Camine hasta la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua, estábamos casi en la hora para partir y aun no había indicios de que las chicas bajasen.

Luego de tomar agua guarde el vaso en la despensa y oí ruidos en la escalera, allí estaban Alice y Rose y tras de ella un mismísimo ángel caído desde el cielo. Bella tenía su cabello totalmente ondulado y caía por su espalda, llevaba un vestido ajustado en la parte superior de color negro, mientras que la de abajo era de color blanco bastante pomposo, se veía irremediablemente hermosa y no pude evitar correr hasta ella y tomarla en brazos.

—¡Te ves hermosa!

—Gracias. —dijo totalmente sonrojada.

—Debemos irnos. —tiré de ella sin importar nada más, quería tenerla solo para mi.

—¡Adiós chicas! —grito mientras corríamos al auto, abrí la puerta para ella como un total caballero y me subí para darle contacto al auto y partir.

El camino fue silencioso, pero no incomodo, fue un poco 'en las nubes' por así decirlo. Íbamos tomados de las manos en la palanca de cambios mientras conducía, el camino fue relativamente corto y prontamente estábamos estacionados. Nos bajamos del auto y caminamos hasta la entrada, allí había un chica con un traje de color negro y camisa blanca.

—¿Tienen reservaciones?

—Si, a nombre de los señores Cullen. —sentí como Bella me miro pero le quite importancia.

—Síganme por favor. —la chica camino alrededor de las mesas, la mayoría estaba ocupada, nos dirigimos hasta una mesa en la terraza con vista al mar, no hacia frio y la brisa era totalmente refrescante. Ayude a Bella a sentarse y luego me senté frente a ella.

—Aquí tienen las cartas, vendré a tomar su orden en unos segundos.

La chica desapareció y comencé a ver el menú, todo parecía delicioso.

—¿Podrías escoger por mi? Es primera vez que vengo a una parte así. —se notaba sonrojada y no pude maravillarme mas por su ternura.

—Claro cariño.

Al final terminamos escogiendo fetuccinis con crema blanca para ambos, mientras que para beber escogimos jugos naturales de frambuesa y piña.

La comida llego rápidamente y ambos comenzamos a comer.

—No puedo creer que llevemos un mes, es poco, pero parece ayer cuando te conocí. —comento mi hermosa novia.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, el tiempo a volado.

—Si, pero es increíble que en este poco tiempo me sienta tan cerca de ti.

—Te quiero Bella, debes entenderlo, no quiero alejarme ni separarme… y se que entraremos a la rutina nuevamente, pero yo daré todo de mi para que esto no se estropee.

—También daré todo de mi, lo único que pido a cambio es que siempre nos comuniquemos, nunca eh estado en una relación pero soy una fiel creyente que siempre debemos ir por la verdad por delante.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. —tome su mano por sobre la mesa y le di un apretón.

Se llevaron los platos y pronto trajeron las frutillas con chocolate que habíamos ordenado.

—No quiero irme. —susurro Bella mientras limpiaba sus dedos con chocolate.

—Tampoco quiero irme, pero volveremos.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro, escuche que mis padres quieren volver a tener una casa aquí y están buscando en donde.

—¡Que genial! Mis padres son muy aburridos y solo tenemos casa en Forks, que es donde nacieron mis padres.

—¿Cerca de Seattle?

—Si, vivimos allí por 5 años y luego nos cambiamos a Chicago cuando promovieron a mi padre.

—Nunca eh visitado Forks, pero me gustaría hacerlo.

—Con mis padres vamos en ocasiones, si vamos deberás ir con nosotros. —dijo con una sonrisa. —es extremadamente aburrido, pero contigo.

—Me encantaría, incluso si muero de aburrimiento.

La cena fue bastante bien, luego de pagar fuimos a caminar por la arena.

—¿Te eh dicho que te ves extremadamente bellísima?

—Creo que un par de veces. —dijo mientras comenzaba a reír y aventaba un poco de agua a mis pantalones dejándolos empapados.

—¡Hey! —grite mientras ella salía corriendo por la playa. —¡No te escaparas! —grite corriendo tras de ella.

—¡No! —grito mientras reía a carcajadas y intentaba distraerme, claramente Bella no era la mejor corriendo pero aunque me costo un poco pude tomarla entre mis brazos y correr con ella por toda la playa como un saco de papas. —¡Bájame! —pataleaba fuerte mientras reía.

La solté en medio de la arena mientras me lanzaba sobre ella y besaba toda su cara.

—¡Mi vestido! —su risa era tan contagiosa que no podía evitar reír sin parar. —me voy a hacer pis. —me aleje de ella mientras respiraba fuertemente. —¡Casi me hago pis por tu culpa! —grito mientras golpeaba mi brazo.

—No es mi culpa que tu vejiga sea del porte de un poroto.

—Que gracioso. —tiro de mi camisa y comenzamos a besarnos profundamente, allí en medio de la arena con el atardecer en todo su esplendor, podía oír risas de niños acercarse, pero nada importaba porque tenía a la chica de mis sueños entre mis brazos para quererla.

—Creo que me encantas. —junte nuestras frentes mientras miraba sus profundos ojos chocolate.

—Creo que te quiero muchísimo. —acaricio lentamente mi mejilla.

Volvimos a juntar nuestros labios, estuvimos un rato allí solo mirándonos a los ojos y besándonos, acariciándonos y riéndonos, creo que estar con Bella era totalmente perfecto.

Cuando el atardecer llego a su fin y la noche se hizo presente nos levantamos y caminamos hasta una feria de atracciones, comimos algodón de azúcar y nos subimos a la rueda de la fortuna.

—¡Mira esa es la casa de tus tíos! —desde la altura se podía apreciar una forma pequeña la casa de mis tíos, las luces estaban encendidas por ende todos estaban allí.

—Tienes razón. —la abrace fuertemente mientras la rueda seguía girando.

—¿Podemos subirnos a la montaña rusa? ¡Por fis! —dijo con sus enormes ojos en modo gato con botas.

—¿No te da miedo?

—¡Me encantan las montañas rusas bobo!

Esta chica siempre me sorprendía, no había nada que ella no hiciese que no me sorprendiese una y otra vez.

—¡Me encantaría!

Cuando nos bajamos de la rueda de la fortuna corrimos a comprar los tickets para subirnos a la montaña rusa, había una fila enorme y la mayoría eran niños de la edad de Frankie que saltaban en sus puestos por poder subirse a las atracciones mas extremas y al parecer estar era la peor.

—_Eh oído que el verano pasado un chico perdió la cabeza. _

Con Bella pusimos atención a las palabras de los chicos que estaban mas adelante, Bella acallo sus risas en mi cuello mientras yo la tomaba de la cintura.

—_Eso es imposible Fred. _

—_Te estos diciendo la verdad Bob, puedes preguntarle a Carl, ese día el estaba de guardia. _

Los chicos y sus ocurrencias. La fila avanzo y con Bella pudimos subirnos a los carritos en forma de dragón.

—Creo que me esta dando miedo. —susurro cuando el juego se puso en movimiento y retrocedió una enorme pendiente hacia arriba para luego expulsarnos.

—Cálmate cariño. —tome su mano pero el carro seguía subiendo y muchos niños ya habían comenzado a gritar.

—¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ! —grito Bella mientras se sentía como los carritos eran soltados y partían con gran velocidad hacia delante, sentí mi estomago en la boca y Bella comenzó a gritar una sarta de barbaridades mientras los carritos daban vuelta una y otra vez, la cabeza rebotaba por todos lados y los gritos se sentían fuertemente, al final todo paro fuertemente haciendo que mi cabeza robase, la seguridad se levanto y me pare mientras ayudaba a Bella, tenía un color verde y solo quería sentarse.

—Creo que no volveré a subirme a esto jamás en la vida. —susurro mientras el vomito venia y devolvía toda la cena en un tarro de basura. Acaricie su espalda y saque su cabello, saco la boca del tarro de la basura y tomo asiento.

—¿Quieres una botella de agua? —ella asintió y yo fui por una, me tarde lo menos posible y llegue nuevamente a su lado. —bebe de a poco. —ella me hizo caso y comenzó a beber sorbos pequeños a lo que el color volvía a su cara.

—Creo que eso me hizo horrible, me eh subido a cosas peores, pero esto… no lo se. —susurro mientras ponía su cabeza en mi hombro y yo comenzaba a hacerle cariño.

—Tranquila, estaremos un rato aquí y luego nos iremos a la casa.

—Siento haber arruinado todo, realmente me estaba divirtiendo.

—Tranquila, ha sido el mejor día de mi vida y que hayas vomita no arruina nada.

—Gracias. —me sonrió y nos quedamos allí por unos minutos observando el juego y como muchas personas corrían a vomitar al igual que lo había hecho Bella hace un par de minutos atrás.

Comenzó a correr una brisa helada y Bella se estremeció entre mis brazos, esa fue la señal para retirarnos, puse mi chaqueta en sus hombros y de la mano caminamos hasta el auto.

Volví a abrir su puerta y cuando me hube subido le di al moto y partimos hasta la casa, el camino estuvo lleno de músicas y cantos desafinados y sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos en la casa.

—¿De quien es esa camioneta azul? —pregunto Bella mientras apuntaba una camioneta azul desvaída.

—No lo se pequeña.

Entramos al estacionamiento y ambos nos bajamos dejando todo cerrado, cuando entramos a la casa escuchamos muchísimos ruidos provenientes de la sala así que caminamos hasta allí y todo calzo.

Félix, Tanya y Kate estaban junto a todos los chicos comiendo y riéndose.

—Hola. —dije a lo que todos se voltearon a vernos, Félix salto y corrió a abrazarme al igual que Kate.

—Hola Edward, Bella. —dijo mientras nos abrazaba. Kate llego rápidamente y se colgó de mi cuello.

—Tanto tiempo, estar enorme. —dijo con una enorme sonrisa, miro hacia mi costado y sonrió aun mas al ver a Bella. —¿Tu eres Bella?

—Si, mucho gusto.

—El gusto es mío. —dijo Kate mientras abrazaba fuertemente a mi novia.

Todos nos sonreímos y alguien carraspeo fuertemente, observe a sus espaldas y allí estaba una Tanya un poco cambiada, recuerdo que cuando era pequeña era bastante gordita y no se podía las piernas, pero ahora la chica que estaba allí era alta y esbelta con un cabello rubio largo, sonrió coquetamente y pude escuchar como Bella gruñía a mi costado.

—¡Hola Edward! —susurro con un raro tono de voz. —estas mas guapo que nunca. —dijo mientras saltaba a mis brazos, me dejo un poco sorprendido, yo jamás había sido cercado a Tanya. Me separe de ella y le sonreí. —¿Tu eres su novia? —pregunto al rato con una enorme mueca que no fue sorpresa para nadie.

—Si yo soy su novia. —tiro de mi brazo y pude jurar que su cara se distorsionó completamente.

Ambas se miraron por un buen rato, pude jurar que no fui el único que juro ver salir rayos de luces. Bella apretó mi mano y tiro de mi interponiéndose entre Tanya y yo. ¿Por qué se ponía celosa? Con suerte conocía a Tanya y ella era mi novia, la chica de mis sueños.

¡Gracias Dios porque mañana nos vamos de aquí!

—Eh escuchado que mañana se van, así que podríamos salir todos a un bar, ¿no lo creen? —dijo inocentemente Tanya mientras me recorría con la mirada causando escalofríos.

—Gracias por tu invitación, pero mi novio y yo vamos a salir juntos, solo vinimos a cambiarnos de ropa.

Bella tiro de mi y caminamos hasta su habitación, podía observar que estaba totalmente molesta y de sus orejas salía humo.

—¿Quién diablos es esa asquerosa bruja? —grito mientras azotaba la puerta y yo solo atinaba a sonreír, se veía tan linda cuando estaba celosa.

—La hermana menor de Félix, Tanya.

—Pues me da igual como se llama la tal Tara, tu eres mío y estarás pegado a mi hasta que nos vayamos a Chicago, ¿ok? —dijo totalmente enojada mientras se paseaba por la habitación.

—Te ves jodidamente sexy cuando te pones celosa.

—Esto no es un juego Edward Masen. —dijo con un tono de voz oscuro.

Asentí y tire de su mano para que dejara de estar enojada, sentimos golpes en la puerta y esta se abrió dando paso a Tanya.

¿Qué mierda hacia aquí?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo Bella.

—Vine a invitarlos a salir, vamos, no volveremos a vernos y quiero pasar un tiempo con un viejo amigo. —dijo observándome.

—Mira Tara, creo que no fuimos bastante claros, no vamos a salir.

—Es Tanya.

—Me da igual.

¡Ay no! Esto se estaba poniendo feo, ¿por qué todo el día se tenía que arruinar por los celos?

—Lo siento Tanya, pero quiero estar con Bella, muchas gracias por tu invitación. —sonreí por cortesía esperando que entendiera la indirecta, pero ella solo se quedo allí observándome un buen rato poniéndome totalmente incomodo.

—Pero… Edward.

—¡CALLATE Y SAL DE AQUÍ SI NO QUIERES QUE TE ROMPA LA PUTA BOCA, BARBIE DE CUARTA! —grito mi novia dejándome totalmente sorprendido, me aleje un poco porque parecía un bomba dispuesta a estallar.

—Y-yo… —Tanya no dijo nada y desapareció de allí, Bella dio un portazo y corrió hasta el baño encerrándose en el acto.

Camine hasta allí dispuesto a hablar con ella, pero la puerta estaba cerrada así que golpee esperando que ella me abriera.

—Bella, abre la puerta.

—¡No! —dijo, claramente estaba llorando, podía oír como sollozaba y sorbía los mocos.

—¿Por qué lloras?

—¡Es nuestro día! ¿Por qué un puta asquerosa viene a meterse entre nosotros?

—Yo te quiero a ti cariño.

—Vete Edward. —dijo luego de unos minutos.

No iba a moverme de allí aunque tuviese que dormir fuera de la puerta del baño, me senté en el suelo y dije;

—No voy a moverme, te quiero Bella y me importas completamente para que una chica que si quiera conozco te haga esto.

No escuche sonido alguno y me quede allí un buen rato, jugué con el teléfono esperando que Bella no se hubiese dormido allí, no quería que se enfermera o algo así.

Todos las preocupaciones se esfumaron cuando la puerta se abrió y Bella apareció con todo el maquillaje corrido, me pare rápido y la observe, nos quedamos frente a frente y ella corrió hasta mis brazos.

—L-Lo siento. —hipo. —siento haber arruinado todo.

—No te preocupes cariño, te quiero a ti y debes entenderlo, ¿si?

Ella sintió y la abrace fuertemente, no importaba si viniese la mismísima _Adriana Lima(3)_ a ofrecerse en bandeja, Bella era mi chica y no iba a perderla por gente que si quiera conocía. Bese el tope de su cabeza y ella me miro.

—Pareces un mapache. —dije.

—¡Hey! —dijo riéndose mientras se ponía de puntitas y besaba mis labios.

A pesar de todo, hoy había sido un buen día, cumplimos 1 mes con Bella y realmente esperaba que pudiésemos cumplir muchísimos mas.

**- Mis primeras vacaciones con mi novia. Pt. 2 -**

* * *

(1) Criminal Mind: Mentes Criminales en español es una serie de drama criminologico, donde muestra el trabajo de los miembros del equipo de Unidad de Análisis de Conducta del FBI.

(2) Battle Cry: Es una canción que forma parte del Soundtrack de Transformer, La era de la extinción, interpretada por Imagine Dragons.

(3) Adriana Lima: Es una modelo Brasileña internacional de Fotografía, pasarela, spot publicitarios y rostro de Victoria's Secrets.

* * *

Y aquí con un nuevo capítulo, como ven las vacaciones se están acabando y van volviendo de a poco a la realidad, además aparecieron 3 nuevos personajes, donde una de ellas será un gran dolor de culo, como pueden ver aquí. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Pueden seguir dejando sus comentarios sobre que primera vez querrían ver, agradezco profundamente a las chicas que se dan el tiempo para escribir comentarios, realmente son el combustible para cualquier escritora, así que este capítulo va totalmente dedicado a ellas.

Recuerden que las actualizaciones son: Viernes o Sábados, cualquiera de esos días podrán encontrar un nuevo capítulo de ¡The First Time!

Aviso de último minuto, dentro de esta semana estará el grupo de Facebook, para que puedan conocer a los personajes y distintas cosas.

¡Muchas gracias! y Adiós.

_Marie Sellory _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, al igual que la historia.

* * *

**Summary**:

Secuela de Stay the Night. ¿Conocerse en un concierto es algo común? Bella y Edward descubrirán lo que es llevar su relación en la vida real, viviendo sus primeras veces como pareja. Las relaciones de pareja siempre son difíciles, aún mas siendo adolescente. —¡Amo como eres mi primer novio Edward, no lo cambiaria por nada! - T2H. Ooc. EdxBells.

* * *

_Sugiero Leer Stay the Night (Two-shot) antes de aventurarse con The First Time, de esta forma podrán entender la trama._

* * *

**The First Time**

¿Qué pensaron cuando leyeron el libro que tanto anhelaron?, ¿qué sintieron cuando se dieron cuenta que hubo acabado?, ¿se creen realmente seguros de poder asesinar al personaje principal de su historia mas anhelada? Quiero que escriban un ensayo que me inspire a responder estas preguntas. —recorrió el salón de clase posando la mirada en cada uno de nosotros. —esto valdrá el 70% de la calificación final, y la mejor historia podrá participar en el '_Chicago Young Adults' _el ganador… —dejo la frase en suspenso mientras todos exhalábamos. —tendrá una beca para estudiar completamente gratis en la universidad de Nueva York. —el timbre sonó y la burbuja se rompió, el maestro Davidson dio por terminada la clase y todos corrimos al siguiente periodo.

Literatura avanzada, era sin duda, mi materia favorita de la escuela, incluso cuando Davidson era un cruel y vil narcisista escritor retirado sin pena ni gloria, el era totalmente asombroso.

Tome mi libro de algebra del casillero y corrí hasta el siguiente bloque, tenía clases con Argen, la profesora mas temida de la secundaria y precisamente no llegaría tarde para avivar su creciente odio hacia mi.

Corrí por los pasillos, choqué contra algunos compañeros mientras gritaba un par de disculpas al aire. Llegue dos minutos antes de que Argen entrara con su característico moño.

—Llegas justo. —susurro Lucy mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella y ponía mis libros en la mesa. Asentí mirándola de soslayo.

Argen odiaba que hablaran en su clase, incluso si ella no había comenzado la clase.

—Hoy prepararemos el primer examen del semestre. —hace un mes que habíamos vuelto de vacaciones, hace un mes que había dejado California para sumergirme de lleno en mi ultimo año escolar. —repartiré unas guías con distintos ejercicios, necesito que los realicen todos el día de hoy y me den sus dudas, la mitad de la clase será sobre resolverlas.

Todos asentimos, Argen tomo una pila de hojas e indico que corrieran hasta atrás, tome la hoja y me centre completamente en resolverla, el algebra no era difícil, pero tampoco era la mejor de la clase.

Los ejercicios era regulares, y la mayoría de ellos se encontraban escondidos dentro del libro de algebra avanzada. Era algo bueno saber la táctica de tu maestra mas odiaba, a diferencia de todos los maestros de la secundaria, Argen tomaba ejercicios de libros de algebra avanzada para realizar sus exámenes finales, y yo como toda nerd reivindicada estudiaba sobre aquellos ejemplos, la mayoría del tiempo obtenida sobresalientes.

—¡Recuerden que pueden preguntarme lo que sea, no voy a morderlos! —podría jurar que escuche a alguien toser por aquel comentario, todos sabíamos que si tenias una pregunta, Argen no era la mejor para responderla, solía gritarte si no entendías y ridiculizarte frente a todo el salón, una vez cometí el error, luego de eso, nunca mas.

Seguí en la tarea de realizar mi trabajo, observe como Lucy tenía pequeños problemas para resolver, saque un hoja de papel de mi carpeta y escribí en ella la mayoría de las respuestas, se la entregue cuando la maestra comenzó a escribir un par de ejercicios en la pizarra y ella me sonrió agradecida.

—Que no te vea. —susurre despacio, mas gesticulando que emitiendo algún sonido.

Ella sonrió y asintió, comenzó a anotar todo con gran rapidez mientras yo terminaba el último ejercicio, levante la mirada y observe como Argen se acercaba con lentitud hasta nosotros, patee a Lucy bajo la mesa y ella no reacciono lo bastante rápido, Argen miro la hoja de respuesta que le había entregado y pude jurar que su cara se contorsiono.

—¿Qué significa esto señorita Samuels? —Lucy trago pesado sin tener alguna respuesta.

¡No lo hagas, no seas buena!

—Y-Yo. —susurré. La cabeza de Argen se giro en un movimiento imposible hasta mi salvando a Lucy en el camino. —Yo fui la que le dio las respuestas, es mi culpa.

Todos emitieron un doloroso suspiro y el ambiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

—Todos pueden irse. —dijo tranquilamente la maestra, tome mis cosas para salir de allí, pero no todo podía ser perfecto. —excepto usted, señorita Swan.

Lucy sonrió apenada y gesticulo un gracias mientras desaparecía de allí como un fantasma con ají en el trasero.

—Así que le gusta desobedecerme señorita Swan. —sonrió macabramente. —así que como le gusta hacer trampa, yo también haré trampa. —tragué pesado. —haré dos ejercicios en el pizarrón y usted los resolverá en 10 minutos.

—¿Cada uno? —pregunte inocentemente, ella comenzó a reír.

—No, ambos en diez minutos. —quería llorar, podía sentir las lagrimas, pero no le daría el gusto, yo iba a resolver sus idiotas problemas y saldría victoriosa de esta.

—¿Qué pasa si lo logro?

—Lo dudo. —dijo con confianza, ¿realmente ella era mi maestra?

—¿Qué pasa si lo logro? —pregunte con confianza dejando mi bolso en el suelo.

—Entonces solo darás el segundo examen y abras pasado la materia y no tendrás que volver a verme nunca más, e incluso escribiré una recomendación para la universidad.

Abrí mis ojos de par en par, ¿una recomendación de Argen? Eso era como un elixir de la vida, la entrada asegurada a cualquier universidad de toda la humanidad, tenia que lograrlo, tenia que hacerlo.

La maestra se giro y tomo el plumón donde comenzó a escribir dos ejercicios, el primero se veía difícil y había leído uno parecido anoche, seguramente ese no me daría problemas, comencé a resolverlo en mi cabeza porque solo tenía diez minutos y no podía fallar.

¡Eres buena Bella, te va bien en el instituto!

Mi mente intentaba darme ánimos, sentía cuando los boxeadores bombeaban antes de cada round. En mi mente yo era la ganadora y Argen solo un saco para golpear, desvaído y roñoso.

¡Tu puedes! Incluso podía escuchar la voz de Edward en mi mente.

Edward, la nostalgia me embargo y me regañe rápidamente por ello, no es tiempo de eso, luego podrás resolver tus problemas con Edward.

—¿Lista?

Asentí y tome el plumón entre sus manos.

—Pondré el cronometro y cuando diga ya, podrás empezar. —observe como tomaba su teléfono y movía los dedos ágilmente, voltee hasta la pizarra imaginando los números. —¡Ya! —grito y mi mano pareció tener vida propia.

El primer ejercicio, como supuse hace un par de minutos, fue bastante fácil, por esa razón tarde, —según mis cálculos mentales—, menos de dos minutos. Observe el segundo y ese era completamente difícil, lo observaba y mi mente estaba en blanco, ni siquiera parecía algo de algebra avanzada cuatro, era mas bien un cinco o seis.

—Llevas cinco minutos Swan.

El ejercicio se parecía mucho a uno que Argen puso en un examen el semestre pasado, la mayoría lo tuvimos mal, pero ella lo enseño en el pizarrón, cerré los ojos y intente ver las variables, el resultado, lo que fuera que pudiese llevarme hasta una respuesta segura, es probable que si fallase, Argen hiciera mi vida imposible por el resto del año, y recién habíamos comenzado.

—Tres minutos. —trague pesado.

¡Piensa Bella, piensa!

Y de pronto todo se ilumino, claro. Tome el plumón fuertemente y comencé a escribir, la clave era observar estrictamente el problema como un conjunto y no como partes que llevan a un tal, los números corrieron y cuando la maestra grito, ¡tiempo! Mi ejercicio estaba completo.

Me aleje de allí retorciendo mis dedos, observe el reloj del salón, me había perdido la hora de almuerzo y luego venía deporte, no me sentía bien para realizar esta clase.

—Me sorprende señorita Swan. —su cara no expresaba nada, ¿había fallado? —no pensé que fuera tan buena.

El alivio volvió a mi cuerpo.

—La felicito, acaba de eximirse de mi ramo, puede dar el examen por rutina, pero si pudo resolver esto, puede pasar cualquier cosa. —sonreí abiertamente. —pase a buscar su carta de recomendación a mi oficina el próximo lunes. —asentí. —puede retirarse.

Salte de felicidad, había pasado el jodido examen mega difícil de Argen. Ir a deportes no era una opción, camine hasta mi casillero y saque mis libros para hacer mis tareas y camine hasta la parada de buses, no tardo en pasar y yo monté en el con la mejor sonrisa de la vida.

_**.**_

Mi cabeza estaba apretada contra la almohada, la luz del farol iluminaba mi habitación que estaba completamente a oscuras.

Los ruidos del piso de abajo llenaban toda la estancia, platos, servicios y vasos. Seguramente estaban cenando, mi estomago vibro, hambre, supuse.

Había terminado mis deberes y había caído como punto muerto.

Tome el teléfono de la mesa de noche esperando ver algo de mi novio, pero todo lo que encontré fueron mensajes de disculpa sobre Lucy.

Desde que llegamos de California las cosas iban bien, pero luego los trabajos, las tareas y todas las discusiones que no pudimos evitar nos embargaron y nos separamos.

También fueron los celos. —me recordó mi mente.

Bueno, los celos eran parte fundamental de todo esto, ¿podía culparme por sentir celos? El era un imán de mujeres, cada vez que iba a su universidad alguien estaba colgado de el tratando llamar su atención, en cambio el nunca tenía que vivir eso conmigo, por a mi nadie me seguía. s, habiones que no pudimos evita, habiban bien, pero luego los trabajos, las tareas y todas las discusiones que no pudimos evita

Normalmente lloraba en la oscuridad de mi habitación cuando nadie me veía, pero no estábamos separados, seguíamos siendo novios y nos enviábamos mensajes de buenos días, que eran totalmente fríos. Rose me regañaba porque estaba dejando que la relación se fuera de entre mis manos, claro como ella estaba de lo mejor con su 'osito'.

¿Y si lo llamas?

Deja de ser tan orgullosa.

Mi mente era una bolsa de sentimientos, podía ver como mi ángel y mi diablo discutían constantemente.

Tome el teléfono y busque entre los nombres, 'Win' le encantaba poner nombres extraños para que no nadie supiera que éramos nosotros.

El tono indico que su teléfono estaba encendido, espere hasta que contestara.

—¿_Hola? _—se oí música y gritos de muchas personas, ¿realmente esta en una fiesta y no tiene tiempo para ir a buscarme a la escuela?

—_Edward. _—susurre esperando que no me escuchara.

—_¡Bella! _—cállense por favor, grito fuertemente.

—_Pensé que estabas ocupado estudiando para tus parciales, no de fiestas. _

—_Si, pero decidí darme un tiempo, ¿qué hay de ti? _

¿De verdad estaba haciéndome estas preguntas como si fuésemos dos completos extraños, sentía que mi cuerpo hervía y solo quería mandarlo a la mismísima mierda.

—_¡Eres un estúpido! _—grite totalmente enojada. —_¿Lo sabías? _

—_Por favor Bella, deja de ser tan melodramática. _

—¡_Esto se acabo estúpido, te odio! _

Corte la llamada y avente el teléfono, quería gritar y llorar a la vez. Observe mi reloj de mano, y solo eran las nueve de la noche, abrí la ventana y salte ayudaba por el árbol, aun llevaba mis pantalones cortes que había usado para ir a la escuela, pero realmente no importaba, había una pequeña brisa que causaba escalofríos, pero no importo, tome mi bicicleta y pedalee hasta el Gran Park.

La noche estaba oscura, totalmente oscura y podía sentir como el viento abrazaba mis piernas enviando pequeñas corrientes por mi espina dorsal, pero la rabia y la frustración que sentía en ese momento era tal, que nada importaba.

Recorrí la distancia en diez minutos, un record total para mi. Avente la bicicleta contra un árbol y comencé a patear las hojas.

Pensé que estábamos bien, que nos queríamos, que podríamos llegar a algo y de pronto, todo se había derrumbado, ¿tan frágil era la relación? Una pequeña brisa y ya todo estaba en el piso.

Me dolía, me dolía el alma, el cuerpo, sentía que no podía respirar, había tomado nuestra alejamiento como algo que eventualmente pasaría y me había centrado en estudiar y matarme estudiando para olvidar, pero ahora, todo era real, habíamos terminado y a el simplemente no le importaba nada.

¿Tan frágil había sido todo?

Da gracias a Dios que no le entregaste tu virginidad. —maldito diablo de mi hombro izquierdo.

—¡Cállate!

Me estaba volviendo totalmente loca.

—Pero si ni siquiera estaba hablando.

¿Alguien había estado escuchando mi verborrea? Y como si fuera alguna clase de película, un chico salto de un árbol cayendo frente a mi, retrocedí con temor, ¿y si es un violador que vive en los arboles?

—¿Quién eres tu? Y ¿qué hacías en un árbol?

—Vivo en los arboles. —respondió como si nada.

—Ya… y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra.

—Creo que en un par de años te parecerás a ella.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿quién se creía este tipo?

—Idiota.

Camine hasta mi bicicleta dispuesta a desaparecer de allí.

—Hieres mis sentimientos. —dijo teatralmente mientras aparecía frente a mi, la luz ilumino su cara y pude observarlo. El chico parecía de mi edad, aunque tenia una cara de misterio constante y ni siquiera sonreía, incluso aunque parecía dramáticamente herido, llevaba unos jeans oscuros y una cazadora de cuero, su cabello café caía sobre sus ojos y parecía la despreocupación encarnada.

—¿Necesitas algo? No tengo dinero.

—No soy un pordiosero, solo buscaba hojas.

—¿No pudiste buscarlas en el suelo? ¡Esta lleno! —exclame con los brazos cruzados. —mire incluso estas parado sobre un montón.

—Lo mismo dije yo, pero la fastidiosa de mi hermana menor indico que quería las mas verdes para su estúpido proyecto de ciencias y mi padre me obligo a mi a venir a buscarlas, porque su estúpido trasero gordo esta pegado al sofá.

—¡Wow! Muy interesante, pero no te conozco. —el chico comenzó a darme miedo.

—En realidad si nos conocemos, pero dudo que me recuerdes.

—¿Te conozco? —el comenzó a reírse fuertemente y enarque una ceja.

—No… solo quería bromear.

—Que gracioso, tienes futuro como payaso.

—Exactamente a eso quiero dedicarme. —me cerro un ojo y camino hasta un árbol, note que allí había una bicicleta.

—Un gusto conocerte, chica. —guardo las cadenas y salió pitando de allí.

¡Que chico mas raro!

Tome mi bicicleta y pedalee hasta mi casa, al menos Edward se había esfumado de mis pensamientos por un par de minutos.

Cuando llegue a mi casa solo caí como peso muerto y me dormí, no quería pensar mas y de alguna forma necesitaba apagarme, no revise mi teléfono ni sentí cuando mis padres subieron hasta su habitación, todo era historia.

—Bella, cariño, te quedaste dormida. —bostecé y abrí mis ojos.

Mi madre totalmente arreglada me miraba desde arriba.

—Debes ir a la escuela.

—Me duele el estomago, ¿puedo quedarme?

Nunca, pero nunca en la vida faltaba a clases, tenía alguna loca obsesión con ser la señorita 100% asistencia, pero ahora… ahora solo quería refugiarme entre mis sabanas y dormir, dormir y sumergirme en cualquier otro mundo.

Renné me dejo faltar con la condición de que si volvía a sentirme mal, debíamos partir hasta el hospital. Dije que si a todo, porque mañana volvería hasta el instituto y evitaría completamente a mis amigas.

A eso de las once de la mañana la casa estaba desolada, me levante y fui al baño para poder lavarme la cara y los dientes, cuando volvía de aquel pise mi teléfono, estaba en el suelo y ni siquiera me había acordado de el, lo tome y observe con gran sorpresa un sin fin de llamadas, de Edward, Lucy, Liv y Rose, sin contar los mensajes de textos y los whatsapp, además de un mensaje de voz.

Revise los mensajes de texto, la mayoría comenzaba como, escuche que Argen te torturo, ¿cómo resulto todo? Mientras que lo que habían llegado mas tarde se parecían a, ¡Edward nos ha llamado y esta muy preocupado! ¿Qué sucedió?.

Era seguro que Edward había llamado a mis amigas para preguntar sobre mi, ¿acaso le importaba? No lo creo.

Marque a mi buzón de voz y escuche la típica voz de la chica que te indicaba que tenias un mensaje de voz y que para poder escucharlo debías apretar cero.

Apreté el cero y una voz se escucho.

—_Y-Yo… realmente lo siento Bella, eh sido un completo estúpido al dejar que esto nos afectara… te prometí que jamás dejaría que esto se interpusiera y cuando volvimos fue lo primero que hice, llame a tus amigas porque estoy totalmente enloquecido, ¿dónde estas? Emmett me golpeo, y creo que me lo merezco… por favor llámame o tendré que ir hasta ti. _

¿Emmett lo había golpeado?

Odiaba a Edward, odiaba como ponía todo mi mundo patas arriba y luego con un solo mensaje esperaba que olvidara todo el mes que pasamos separados, como si no hubiera olvidado que cumplíamos 2 meses… no podía caer, yo… quizás no éramos para nada perfectos y solo debía dejarlo ir, solo debía dejar que desapareciera de mi vida y siguiera haciendo sus trabajos y yendo a sus asquerosas fiestas de fraternidad.

El era un universitario, a el solo le importaba sus trabajos y asistir a sus juntas, el me lo había demostrado una y otra vez en este mes que estuvimos separados, y lo peor de todas las cosas es que se había rendido, se había rendido y ni siquiera llevábamos un año, ¿qué podría esperar cuando cumpliéramos muchos mas meses y el simplemente se viera atado por su vida social?

¡Deja de atormentarte!

Corrí a mi armario y tome lo primero que vi, baje apresuradamente hasta la primera planta dispuesta a preparar mi almuerzo, mi estomago rugía fuertemente, así que decidí preparar un poco de arroz, ensaladas y pollo que había quedado de la cena.

No era la gran comida de la vida, pero mi boca se llenaba de agua de solo pensar en dar un mordisco a todo.

Estaba revolviendo el arroz cuando el timbre de mi casa sonó. Quizás eran las chicas.

Baje la intensidad del fuego y corrí hasta la puerta, la abrí fuertemente y me sorprendió ver a Edward, llevaba una remera de los Rolling totalmente arrugada y un enorme moretón adoraba su ojo izquierdo. Ponerme a la defensiva fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —apreté mis puños, mis uñas presionaron mi piel y pensé que podía romperse en cualquier minuto.

—Lo siento… fui un estúpido y necesito hablar contigo, no puedo perderte de esa forma.

—Ya lo hiciste Edward, me perdiste. —decir esas palabras fue más doloroso que pensarlas, observe como sus ojos se nublaban de tristeza.

—¡No puedes decirme eso! —elevo la voz mientras se acercaba a mi, retrocedí un paso.

—¡Me prometiste que jamás dejaríamos que todo esto interfiriera en nuestra relación, y a la primera de problemas te alejas y luego vas a fiestas y me dices que no tienes tiempo! —grite mientras las lagrimas bañaban mis mejillas. —¡Me dijiste que me querías y ni siquiera recordaste que cumplimos dos meses hace dos semanas atrás! —apunto su pecho con mi dedo mientras me acercaba y el se alejaba.

—¡Soy humano Bella! Me equivoque y lo se, lo note y no sabes cuanto me duele… —tiro de su cabello, tendía hacer eso cuando estaba nervioso. —deje que todo me embargara y olvide mi promesa, olvide cuanto te quiero…

—¿Qué pasara cuando cumplamos un año y te veas completamente lleno de tus cosas? Vas a olvidarte de todo y luego volver como si nada. —simplemente quería golpearlo. —olvídalo, no voy a estar aquí para ti.

Negué mientras la lagrimas seguían cayendo, mi cabeza palpitaba y mi corazón solo gritaba que saltase hasta sus brazos.

—Soy un Masen Bella y siempre consigo lo que quiero, ¡volveré! —corrió hasta su volvo y azote la puerta.

¡Te odio maldito infeliz! Detesto tu jodida sonrisa y como hace que me estremezca, odio todo de ti, odio que vengas y hagas parecer como si nada hubiese pasado.

El olor a quemado inundo mi nariz y corrí hasta la cocina, el arroz estaba completamente quemado, avente todo al lavaplatos y corrí hasta mi habitación a llorar, el hambre paso a segundo lugar cuando sentí que mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

Dormí todo el día y cuando mis padres llegaron decidí ignorarlos, mentí sobre el arroz, mentí sobre mi y la enfermedad, y también mentí sobre Edward, sobre todo sobre Edward.

Asistir al otro día al instituto fue lo mas difícil de todo, evite mi casillero y como ya no debía ir a Algebra no tuve porque ver a Lucy, mi padre me había escrito una nota para faltar a Deporte y nuevamente volví a mi casa temprano sin cruzar miradas con nadie, me sentía como un zombie a punto de entrar en catarsis, actuaba frente a mis padres y mentía, mentía mucho.

La semana paso y agradecí mentalmente al tiempo.

La mañana del sábado prepare un bolso y junto a mi fiel bicicleta pedalee hasta el parque, tome asiento junto al árbol mas cercano y saque mi ejemplar de _'Fangirl'_ comencé a leer mientras mordisqueaba una banana, no me importo el tiempo ni el lugar, yo solo estaba allí totalmente sumergida en el libro, en los personajes y en sus historias, no me di cuenta cuando el tiempo paso y un par de piernas se pararon junto a mi, levante la vista y observe.

—¿Tu de nuevo chico árbol? —pregunte mientras guardaba mi libro en el bolso.

—¿Tu de nuevo chica loca? —repitió mi pregunta y le saque la lengua.

—Muy madura. —dijo con una sonrisa, las sonrisas se veían un poco extrañas en el. —¿Qué lees?

—No creo que lo conozcas.

—Pruébame, mi hermana ama leer todo lo que tenga romance.

—Mejor dime tu nombre, no me apetece hablar con desconocidos.

—Creo que ya no somos desconocidos.

—Lo eres si solo se que te gustar sacar hojas de los arboles y conoces mucho de la literatura romántica.

—Hunter Gray, mucho gusto. —estiro su mano esperando que yo la tomara.

—Bella Swan. —imite su gesto y ambos nos sonreímos.

¿Realmente le estaba sonriendo al chico árbol?

—Siempre serás el chico árbol, ¿lo sabes? —pregunte luego de un rato.

—Cuento con ello.

Estuvimos un rato allí, yo leyendo y el recogiendo hojas. Ni siquiera nos conocíamos y al menos yo sentía una tranquilidad, el me hacia distintas preguntas sobre el libro y yo sobre las hojas especificas que debía recolectar, al parecer su hermana era muy detallista y cualquier hoja no serviría para su proyecto de ciencias.

—Aun no entiendo, ¿por qué tu hermana no te ayuda?

—Te lo dije. —exclamo Hunter mientras me aventaba una hoja. —esta recolectando ramas y bellotas, es una loca de las ciencias y la naturaleza.

—Suena como una.

—Si la conocieras creo que te gustaría, se parecen.

—¿Ya piensas en presentarme a tu familia? Aun creo que eres un violador en serio con un fetiche por las hojas.

—¡Hey! No tengo un fetiche por las hojas.

—Eso es lo que dices tu.

—Graciosa.

Saque la lengua y seguimos allí por un par de horas mas, el sol bajo lentamente y era fue mi señal para retirarme. Guarde todo minuciosamente mientras Hunter jugaba con su PSP portátil, hace un par de horas que había terminado, pero dijo que vivir con tantas mujeres lo descolocaba y necesitaba un poco de espacio.

—Debo irme. —dije mientras ponía mi bolso en mis hombros.

—Solo deja vencer a Mario en la carrera y no vamos.

—¿Nos?

—Por supuesto, nuestras bicicletas están juntas.

Claro, como olvidarlo, su idea fue amarrar ambas bicicletas al árbol con una sola cadena.

Observe el parque, habían muchas personas corriendo y no me fije cuando uno especial, con lentes de pasta negra se acerco a mi.

—¡Bella! —grito Edward.

—¡Hunter, vamos! —grite presa del pánico.

Hunter aturdido se paro y camino con una total lentitud hasta nuestras bicicletas.

Como si pudiera evitarlo el se paro frente a mi con su remera toda sudada marcándose en su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo. —babee mentalmente.

—¿Qué quieres Edward?

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿por qué no me dijiste?, hubiese venido.

—Terminamos Edward.

Me aleje de allí totalmente apenada.

—No, no lo hemos hecho, aun eres mi novia.

—¡No! —grite enojada.

—Emmm Bella… —una voz totalmente se escucho a mi izquierda, allí estaba Hunter con mi bicicleta. —¿podrías tomar tu bicicleta?

—¿Quién es el? —claramente Edward parecía fastidiado.

—Hunter Gray, amante de las hojas. —una sonrisa salió de mis labios, pero no fue para nadie divertido, incluso Edward observo de mala forma a mi nuevo amigo.

—¿No vamos? —pregunte.

—Claro. —sonrió y se despidió de Edward dándonos alguna clase de tiempo innecesaria.

—¿Quién es el?

—Hunter, un amigo.

—No me gusta. —susurro.

—No tiene porque gustarte. —tome mi bicicleta y salí de allí antes de caer rendida nuevamente a sus pies.

Avanzamos unas cuadras, Hunter iba en la parte trasera y yo iba guiando nuestra pequeña fila.

—¡¿Quién era ese?! —grito desde la parte trasera.

—¡Nadie impórtate! —zanje el tema y no volvió a flote.

_**.**_

Estábamos exactamente a Lunes, el fin de semana se había evaporado y debía volver al instituto, traducido, quería decir que mis amigas me atosigarían a preguntas.

Camine hasta mi casillero para sacar el libro de biología experimental, Rose, Liv y Lucy estaban allí, todas con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Me recordaban a pequeños dragones bebes enojados.

—¡Hasta que apareces! —Rose fue la primera en correr hasta mis brazos, sonreí y la abrace de vuelta con igual entereza.

—No tenías preocupadas. —esta vez fue el turno de Liv.

—Me siento muy mal por haberte hecho eso. —dijo Lucy con la vista perdida.

—¿Hacerme que?

—Argen te expulso de su clase… ese es el rumor.

—La realidad es que me eximir de la clase de Argen y tendré una carta de recomendación con su nombre. —dije totalmente despreocupada, las tres chicas desencajaron sus mandíbulas.

—¿Es en serio? —la primera en salir del letargo fue Rose.

—Exactamente, ahora si me disculpan debo ir a Biología experimental.

Saque mis libros y me aleje de allí, las chicas aun parecían estar en shock y yo no podía reprobar ningún ramo.

Ir a clases me tranquilizaba, me hacia querer ser mejor, me hacia olvidarme de Edward y del dolor totalmente inevitable que sentía en mi pecho.

Pasar materia, estudiar y hacer preguntas era mi manera de no afrontar los problemas, algunos comían, otros lloraban, otros vomitaban y pues yo, yo estudiaba.

El horario escolar realmente volaba cuando comenzabas a disfrutarlo, el año pasado solo me quejaba de cómo el reloj y sus manecillas no se movían los suficientemente rápido, y ahora… ahora no podía dejar de rogar porque estas fueran un poco más lento.

El timbre sonó y todos abandonamos música teatral, otra asignatura electiva. Camine hasta la cafetería y tome una bandeja, no me apetecía comer algo muy pesado así que opte por la ensalada cesar y un botella de agua, me acerque a la caja y pague. Las chicas se encontraban en nuestra mesa habitual, camine cansinamente y me senté dispuesta a comer.

—¿Cómo fueron tus clases? —Liv estaba atacando un sándwich que parecía llevar jamón.

—Bastante bien, todo normal… ¿por qué la pregunta?

—Lo dice por Edward. —Rose tomo asiento golpeando su bandeja.

—Estoy perfectamente. —mentira.

—Somos tus amigas Bella… no puedes engañarnos. —secundo Lucy.

Suspiré pesadamente. —estoy mal, me duele el corazón y estudio para distraerme. —tome un poco de lechuga y la mordí lentamente, quería alargar el momento.

—Emmett me dijo que esta muy mal y se arrepiente de todo.

—No abogues por el Rosalie. —dijo Liv molesta.

—No estoy abogando por nadie… Olivia. —escupió su nombre completo.

—¡Cálmense! Esto no se trata sobre ustedes, es acerca de Bella. —la sensata de Lucy calmo los ánimos.

¿Por qué estaban peleando como si yo no estuviese aquí?

—Es mi amiga Lucy, es por esa razón que quiero que este bien, esto es solo un problema, pero de eso se tratan las relaciones, poder sobrellevar los problemas y salir adelante. —dijo Rose mientras tomaba de su soda.

¿Ella realmente había dicho eso?

—Exacto, las relaciones van acerca de sobrellevar todo, pero estuve 1 mes intentándolo… yo sola. —remarque totalmente molesta.

—¿No han pasado dos semanas ya desde que el vio como eran realmente las cosas? —pregunto Rose.

—Solo una. —respondí secamente. Parecía como si estuviera de su parte totalmente.

—Con mayor razón. —Liv comenzó a mirar de mala forma a Rose.

—¿Podrías dejar de estar todo el tiempo de su lado? —grite parándome totalmente enojada.

—¡Estas siendo irracional! —grito ella de la misma forma.

—Eres mi amiga, nos conocemos por 18 años y me sales con esto…

—Es por eso que te digo esto Bella, porque eres mi amiga.

—Cálmense chicas, todos están observándolas. —miré la cafetería, como había dicho Lucy, todos parecían divertirse con nuestro debate.

—Nunca lo espere de ti Rose… nunca.

—Te estoy ayudando.

—¿Ayudándome? O ¿ayudando a Edward?

—Quiero que seas feliz y desde que estas con el, lo eres.

—Pues no eres para nada observadora, porque este ultimo mes ha sido el peor de mi vida, aun estando con el.

—Eso es porque ninguno de los dos puede arreglar sus problemas.

—¿Y acaso tu puedes?

—No me refería a eso Bella. —si pudiera agarrarla a golpes, definitivamente lo haría.

—Yo solo veo a una chica que se deja llevar porque mi novio, es hermano de tu novio. —dije totalmente furiosa. —¡Ni siquiera me estas ayudando!, ¡Te estas ayudando a ti!

Salí de allí sin darle posibilidad de contestar, ¿ella realmente estaba apoyando a Edward? Quizás yo era la equivocada y no podía darme cuenta porque estaba cegada por el dolor.

Todo se estaba volviendo una mierda, todo se estaba desmoronando. Corrí hasta la biblioteca y decidí refugiarme allí. ¿En que me estaba convirtiendo?, era difícil para mi saberlo, era difícil para mi siquiera pensarlo, pero sentía que nada tenía sentido, me sentía totalmente ida y la única persona con la que me sentía a gusto era con el chico de las hojas, con Hunter, era un total desconocido pero el jamás preguntaba, el solo asentía, el solo estaba allí, el solo me hacia reír con sus comentarios mordaces y por primera vez desee estar con el en el parque recogiendo hojas, que en el instituto viendo como toda mi vida de desmoronaba por un chico.

¡Uno que amas! —grito mi mente.

Yo no amaba a Edward…

_**.**_

—Vuelve a repetirlo, ¿por qué estamos caminando por el centro comercial en vez de recoger hojas?

Era Domingo en la mañana y Hunter me había mandado un mensaje de emergencia, necesitaba que lo acompañara al centro comercial a hacer quien sabe que cosa.

—¡Necesito un regalo de cumpleaños para mi hermana! —dijo con un tono totalmente dramático. —Ella puede llegar a ser muy aterradora si no le dan lo que quiera.

—Suena un poco malcriada, sin ofender.

—Ella es totalmente malcriada Bella. —camine junto a Hunter por los vacíos pasillos del centro comercial.

Al final de todo, Hunter se había convertido en un gran amigo, el no sabía nada sobre Edward, pero siempre me hacía reír con sus tontas preguntas sobre mi vida o sus comentarios sobre algún juego nuevo que estaba a punto de salir a la venta. Estar con el era fácil, estar con el era realmente divertido y por un par de horas podía olvidar totalmente a Edward.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Ella dejo en claro que no quiere ninguna prenda de ropa, así que supongo que… no lo se. —se encogió de hombros totalmente desesperando.

—¿Qué le gusta hacer? ¿Es una chica que se maquilla o lee libros?

—Un poco de ambas, diría yo… ama leer, pero también se maquilla antes de ir a la escuela y pertenece al grupo de debate.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Tiene quince y es tota una presumida, incluso es la presidenta de su clase.

—¡Wow! ¿Y a quien saliste tu? Por todo lo que me has contado toda tu familia parece de la elite.

—¡Hey! Yo también soy el presidente de mi clase. —dijo con un mohín.

—¿Lo eres?

—Por supuesto. —me cerro un ojo y seguimos caminando.

—Nunca me lo habías dicho.

—Tu nunca me hablas de Edward, así que me dije a mi mismo, mismo no le digas nada si ella no puede revelar nada.

—Manipulador.

—Lo soy.

Dimos el tema por zanjado y caminamos buscando tiendas que no fueran de ropa o tiendas que no tuvieran juguetes. Hunter había dicho que su hermana amaba los libros de novelas históricas, odiaba la fantasía y la ciencia ficción. No era una chica que venía constantemente al centro comercial, pero recordaba que la ultima vez que vine había visitado una librería que contenía novelas históricas.

—Conozco una librería perfecta, sígueme pinky. —dije mientras caminaba en la dirección contraria.

—Yo soy cerebro. —dijo tras de mi.

Negué con la cabeza mientras reíamos y caminábamos hasta la librería.

Tal como recordaba la librería estaba en el primer piso y una viejita amable la atendía. A penas entramos comenzamos a recorrer todas las estanterías intentado encontrar algo que valiera la pena. Había un sin fin de libros y algunos los quería para mi, tome un par que quería leer y seguí revisando la sección romántica, buscar libros para otra persona era difícil, porque quería la mayoría para mi y debía enfocarme en que nada sería para mi, excepto los que tenía en mi brazo.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó indicando que alguien había entrado, debía ser un madrugador como nosotros puesto que nadie más había entrado allí, seguí en mi tarea de encontrar algo, saque dos libros que parecían prometedores pero preferí preguntarle a Hunter.

—¡Hey Hunter! ¿qué te parecen estos?

Camine hasta el y obtuve una sorpresa al verlo hablar de lo mejor con Jasper, el novio de Alice.

—Bella. —dijo el con una sonrisa al fijarse en mi. —¿cómo estas?

—Muy bien Jasper, no sabía que ustedes se conocían. —los apunte a ambos.

—Somos compañeros de clases. —respondió Hunter.

—¿De verdad? —pregunte totalmente sorprendida.

—Si, oye estamos con Edward, Emmett y Alice… —dijo con una sonrisa. —¿por qué no van a comer con nosotros?

—¿Edward? —pregunto Hunter. —¿Tu Edward? —dijo mirándome.

—Si, es el primo de Alice.

—¿Alice tu novia? —dijo Hunter aun mas sorprendido.

—Si, mi novia, no sabia que ustedes se conocían.

—Somos amigos. —respondí un poco incomoda. —Hunter toma estos libros, creo que serán perfectos para tu hermana.

—Gracias Bella. —camino hasta la caja dejándome allí con Jasper.

—Edward esta realmente mal Bella, pero no seré como todo el mundo y no te diré que vuelvas con el. —asentí. —solo escúchalo de verdad.

—Gracias Jasper, eres el único que no ha intentado convencerme que lo perdone.

—No me incumbe, eso solo te incumbe a ti y a él.

—Esta todo listo, ¿vamos a las tiendas de maquillaje? —dijo Hunter mientras me observaba totalmente emocionado.

—Claro, vamos. —observe a Jasper. —muchas gracias, pero debo irme.

—Espero que todo salga bien. —asentí y abandonamos el lugar.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, ¿podía ser el mundo tan pequeño y hacerme amiga de Hunter? ¡El jodido compañero de Jasper!

Entramos hasta una tienda de maquillajes, no me gustaba usar maquillaje, excepto por gloss para labios.

—No sabia que conocías a Jasper.

—Somos compañeros, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no somos los mejores amigos, aunque si buenos compañeros.

—¿Así que eres un niño rico? Eh escuchado que Jasper asiste a un colegio carísimo.

—No soy millonario, solo obtuve una beca para estudiar allí, pero digamos que soy un genio.

—¿siempre eres tan creído?

—Solo con mis amigas.

—¿Somos amigos?

—Por supuesto. —dijo mientras sacaba unos encrespadores. —¿Qué mierda son estas cosas? —comencé a reír mientras lo observaba.

—Sirven para encresparte las pestañas.

—¿Y para que necesitan eso las mujeres?

—Para alargarlas y que se vean con mayor volumen.

—¿Quién mierda entiende a las mujeres?

Tomamos un canasto para poner todo lo que compraríamos y pusimos lo que pensamos que necesitaría Margaret, la hermana de Hunter.

Al final tuvimos todas las compras listas y dispuestas para que el pudiese regárselas a su hermana en la noche, a esa hora sería su fiesta de los 15 años.

—¿Crees que podamos ir a comer algo antes de que debas prepararte para ser el chaperón de tu hermana?

—Por supuesto, yo invito las hamburguesas.

—Ok, pero que sean del Burger King porque esas son las mejores. —dije mientras tomaba asiento en el patio de comidas con las bolsas.

—Esta bien. —rodo lo ojos y camino hasta el Burger King, que eran sin duda alguna mis hamburguesas favoritas.

Saque mi teléfono y conecte los audífonos para escuchar un poco de Imagine Dragons, escucharlo siempre hacía que todo fuera más fácil, y aunque ahora me sentía un poco mejor era inevitable no pensar en Edward, lo quería demasiado y me dolía mucho pensar en que quizás nunca volveríamos a estar juntos.

Observe como la gente comenzaba a llegar en masa, esperaba que Edward no viniera hasta acá, porque seguramente se acercaría y no estaría preparada para enfrentarlo una vez más.

Hunter venía con una bandeja llena de comida, saque mis audífonos y observe las tres hamburguesas, las tres papas fritas, las empanadas, las sodas y los aderezos.

—¿Vas a comer dos de todo?

—Por supuesto, soy un hombre y debo llenar el estanque. —dijo mientras palmeaba su estomago.

—¡Edward jamás comía tanto como tu! —dije sin pensarlo.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas que sucedió con el? —pregunto mientras comía unas papas fritas.

—Éramos novios, ni siquiera llevábamos tanto tiempo, pero fuimos de vacaciones juntos y cuando volvimos las cosas cambiaron…

—¿Cambiaron en que sentido?

—Entre al instituto y el a la universidad… y nos distanciamos, el dijo que no tenía tiempo para ir a verme, que necesitaba hacer sus trabajos… incluso lo acepte y yo iba a visitarlo, pero nos alejamos de a poco y un día lo llame y el estaba en un fiesta, ¿puedes creerlo? Una maldita fiesta, y luego decía que no tenía tiempo para mi. —suspiré pesadamente y retorcí mis dedos. —luego terminamos.

—¿El intento reconciliarse?

—Si… lo hizo, pero no me veo capaz de hacerlo. —comencé a comer mientras Hunter intentaba bajar todo lo que se había metido en su boca.

—¿Qué te lo impide?

—Me lo impide pensar que cuando llevemos mas tiempo el lo volverá a hacer y romperá mi corazón aun mas.

—Piensas mucho…hay veces en donde solo debes lanzarte y vivir el momento, si te rompen el corazón es porque no era suficiente para ti.

—Me da miedo que me rompan el corazón. —conteste.

—Es la ley de la vida Bella, no vas a conocer al padre de tus hijos a penas lo veas.

—Pero yo siento que Edward es el padre de mis hijos.

—Entonces perdónalo, deja de comportarte así y hazlo.

Me quede callada un momento pensando en las cosas que el me había dicho.

¿Estaba yo equivocada?

Gracias a Dios que Hunter era un amigo bastante ubicado y dejo el tema allí al ver mi inseguridad.

Seguimos comiendo mientras lanzábamos una que otra broma idiota. Me entere de que Hunter era un músico en sus tiempos libres, que era extremadamente inteligente y le encantaba escribir sus canciones, además tenía hermanas menores por montón y vivía con su madre y su padre en la zona acomodada de Chicago.

—¿Todas tus hermanas van al mismo instituto?

—Si, todos vamos allí.

—Me gustaría tener hermanos o hermanas, pero mis padres decidieron que conmigo era suficiente.

—Debe ser genial tener privacidad y no tener que ir a comprar toallas higiénicas cuando tus hermanas están en el período.

—¿Haces eso por ellas?

—Me obligan.

—Hunter… eres grandioso. —dije con una sonrisa mientras el se sonrojaba.

Se veía como un niño aun mas pequeño cuando se sonrojaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí Bella?

¡Ay no! Edward estaba junto a nuestra mesa con Jasper, Emmett y Alice.

—Estoy con un amigo, ¿por qué?

Hunter comenzó a comer y parecía bastante entretenido con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Hola Alice. —dijo con una sonrisa mientras Alice le devolvía el saludo.

—¿Se conocen? —esta vez fue la voz de Edward.

—Somos compañeros, Edward. —dijo Jasper.

—Si y es mi amigo. —secunde yo.

—¿Tan rápido me olvidaste?

Trague pesado.

—Somos amigos, ¿qué parte de amigos no entiendes?

—No puedo creer que sean amigos.

—Pues créelo amigo. —dijo Hunter sorprendiéndonos a todos. —¿Acaso no crees que un chico pueda ser amigo de una chica? Pues te lo digo, con Bella somos amigos, nada mas.

Sonreí por su apoyo.

—Ya lo oíste Edward, deja de comportarte como un idiota. —Emmett hablo, sorprendiéndome porque estaba defendiéndome.

—¡Cállate! —grito un Edward totalmente furioso.

—¡Basta Edward! Nosotros terminamos, y hacer un escandalo como este no hará que volvamos.

—Te quiero Bella y estoy cansada de que estemos separados, por favor se que me equivoque, pero discúlpame. —vi la desesperación en sus ojos.

—Por favor Edward, déjame en paz. —la lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas.

—Vamos Edward. —Alice tomo su brazo tironeándolo.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos Bella. —Hunter tomo las bolsas y se paro esperando que lo siguiera.

—Te quiero Bella…

—Yo también te quiero Edward, pero no se si pueda perdonarte.

—¡Eres una estúpida Bella, realmente eres una estúpida! —grito Alice saltando frente a mi. —el te quiere, ¿no ves como esta? ¿Y tu solo no puedes perdonarlo porque eres una orgullosa?

—Alice, esto no te incumbe. —Jasper hablo.

—Si me incumbe, el es mi primo, mi casi hermano…

—Esto no te incumbe Alice, así que te pediría que por favor no te metieras en esto.

—Me meto, por que quiero. —sus ojos estaba oscuros y crispados.

—Alice, déjalo. —Edward tiro de su mano.

—No puedo Edward, ella te esta haciendo sufrir.

—¿Acaso me ves feliz? —pregunte totalmente enojada. —¿sabes lo que paso o solo hablas porque eres una maldita entrometida?

—¡Basta! —grito Emmett.

No lo vi venir y Alice me cacheteo tan fuerte que pensé que mi cabeza había dado un giro de 360 grados, sentí mi cuerpo caer pero unos brazos me sostuvieron, era Hunter.

Los gritos de los chicos hacia Alice inundaban toda la estancia, podía oír como ella gritaba y lloraba algunas estupideces.

—¿Estas bien? —la voz de Hunter se escuchaba a lo lejos, con su ayuda me levante y observe a duras penas la escena estaba frente a mi, Alice llorando mientras todos la consolaban, excepto Edward que apretaba el puente de nariz, como cada vez que se molestaba.

¿Qué mierda? Esa idiota me había golpeado y ni siquiera tenía porque hacerlo, me importaba muy poco que fuera la prima de Alice, yo no era una chica que dejaba que la pisotearan, yo era fuerte y jamás dejaría que alguien me pasara a llevar, me solté del agarre de Hunter y camine hasta Alice, le sacaba una cabeza y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y rímel corrido.

—Escúchame bien Alice, no vuelvas a ponerme un dedo encima si no quieres que acabe contigo. —mi voz estaba ronca y podía jurar que todos me miraban con caras de asustados. —no te metas donde no te llaman, esto es entre Edward y yo, y tu no tienes cabida. —apunte su pecho con mi dedo cargándolo innecesariamente. —para la próxima no voy a hablar con este tono, para la próxima voy a sacarte ese cabello, ¡¿Me oíste?!

Me di la vuelta y tire de la mano de Hunter desapareciendo de allí.

—Eso dio miedo. —dijo después de un rato.

—Y eso que jamás me has visto pelear. —respondí.

**- Mi primera pelea de novios - **

* * *

¿A quien quieren matar?, ¿A quien apoyan?, ¿Odian un poquito a Alice en este momento?... Espero que les haya gustado y pueda recibir sus comentarios, otra cosa, ¡Tenemos grupo en Facebook! Allí podrán encontrar las fotos, los personajes y adelantos en algunos casos, espero que puedan unirse, el link esta en mi perfil.

Próxima Actualización: Viernes o Sábado.

_Marie Sellory _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, al igual que la historia.

* * *

**Summary**:

Secuela de Stay the Night. ¿Conocerse en un concierto es algo común? Bella y Edward descubrirán lo que es llevar su relación en la vida real, viviendo sus primeras veces como pareja. Las relaciones de pareja siempre son difíciles, aún mas siendo adolescente. —¡Amo como eres mi primer novio Edward, no lo cambiaria por nada! - T2H. Ooc. EdxBells.

* * *

_Sugiero Leer Stay the Night (Two-shot) antes de aventurarse con The First Time, de esta forma podrán entender la trama._

* * *

**The First Time**

Vi a Bella desaparecer y juro por Dios que sentí todo mi cuerpo furioso llenarse de llamas, y todo por ese tal Hunter.

Todo lo sucedido hace un par de minutos me había sorprendido, su reacción ante Alice y su mirada ennegrecida por el enojo, realmente no tomaría ningún bando, pero Alice había estado completamente fuera de lugar.

Mire a Alice mientras se retorcía en los brazos de Jasper, Emmett tenía el ceño fruncido y bufaba fuertemente, el estaba de parte de Bella y me repetía un millón de veces al día lo estúpido de que era.

Mis manos se crisparon y explote.

—¡¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso Alice?! ¡Eres mi prima, pero no debes meterte donde no te llaman! —mi voz de seguro se escucho hasta la salida.

—Cálmate Edward. —Jasper como siempre dando la cara por las idioteces que cometía su novia.

—Todos sabemos que estuviste fuera de lugar. —repetí con un tono de voz mas bajo.

—Y-Yo lo se Edward… ¡Pero ustedes son el uno para el otro! —tenía la pintura corrida por toda la cara, y si estuviéramos en otra situación de seguro hubiese estallado en risas.

—¿Acaso no ves lo que ocasionaste? ¡Ahora ella me odia aún mas! —volví a insistir.

No quería cometer alguna estupidez, Alice no paraba de llorar y estaba comenzando a alterar aun mas mis nerviosa. Me aleje de allí dispuesto a llegar a el departamento solo, no quería estar con mi familia y me dolía la cabeza totalmente.

Camine hasta la parada de buses, necesitaba que Bella me perdonase, sabía que había sido un completo idiota y había hecho completamente lo opuesto a lo que había prometido alguna vez, pero me vi sobrepasado y como un cobarde decidí dimitir y esperar a… no lo se realmente.

Tomé el bus y me instale dispuesto a irme hasta mi casa. ¡Necesitaba un plan para poder volver con Bella! Emmett había dicho que necesitaba hacer un verdadero acto de amor, algo que le hiciera volver a confiar en mi, algo que le dijera que no iba a volver a cometer las mismas estupideces, y por primera vez en la vida, él tenía razón, mi hermano estaba siendo mucho mas sabio y maduro que yo.

El calor aún seguía latente y comenzaba a desesperarme, necesitaba una ducha de agua completamente fría para poder ordenar mis pensamiento. ¿Qué acto podría hacer que Bella volviese conmigo?

Eres un buen cantante, podrías ir y cantarle. —al menos mi mente si funcionaba.

Podría funcionar si fuese hasta su casa a cantarle y expresarle cuanto la quería, cuan solo y devastado me sentía sin su compañía, sin sus risas, sus ocurrencias y sus malditos besos.

Baje del bus y camine hasta mi edificio, salude a Gaspar y subí en ascensor para poder encerrarme en mi habitación. Lo único que quería era estar allí, pero el solo hecho de entrar me hacia recordar lo que había sucedido allí y como había perdido a Bella y quizás ella nunca mas volviese a estar junto a mi. Tomé la guitarra y me senté en el piso, me desconecte completamente y comencé a rasgar las cuerdas emitiendo sonidos sin orden alguno. Necesitaba buscar una canción que pudiese demostrar todo lo que sentía por Bella, necesitaba pedirle ayuda a Kyle y Max, ellos podrían ayudarme a cantar, necesitaba escoger un día en donde solo ella estuviese en su casa y sus padres no se enteraran de esto, quizás era un poco miedoso, pero sabía que Charlie me mataría y destrozaría mis huesos un por uno en caso de hacer sufrir a Bella, y sabía que la había hecho sufrir muchísimo.

¿Tan difícil era que me perdonara?

Sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, pero… ¿nunca iba a perdonarme? Iba a perder a la chica de mis sueños todo por ser un estúpido, por ser alguien sin pantalones, un miedoso de mierda.

La puerta de abrió y pude sentir unos pasos acercarse hasta mi puerta, cuando esta se abrió observe como mi hermano entraba y se sentaba junto a mi.

—Te voy a ayudar a recuperar a tu chica, ¿tienes alguna idea? —observe con una sonrisa a mi hermano mayor.

—Voy a cantarle frente a su casa, le pediré ayuda a los chicos y si quieres tu también puedes ayudarme.

—Bella es un hueso duro de roer, quizás no vaya a perdonarte con una canción pero te ayudare en todo, pero déjame decirte Edward, ¡eres un idiota! —luego de eso salió de mi habitación dejándome completamente solo.

Seguí tocando la guitarra hasta que el sueño fue muy profundo y ya no supe nada mas.

Al otro día me desperté con ropa y muy asustado, observe la hora y tenía poco tiempo para llegar a mi clase de calculo, ni siquiera pude bañarme así que tome unos jeans y una remera de color gris y partí hasta la universidad.

Mientras iba de camino el teléfono comenzó a vibrar entre mis pantalones.

_KyleH: ¡Viejo! ¿dónde estas? Llegas tarde, apresúrate. _

Apresure mi paso esperando no llegar retrasado, normalmente nunca llegaba retrasado.

El reloj de mi muñeca marcaban exactamente 8:27 am, el comienzo de las clases era a las 8:30. Apresure el paso y llegue totalmente sudado a la clase, el maestro llego dos segundos después y comenzó la clase sin demora, tome aire a bocanadas mientras Kyle y Max lanzaban aire con sus cuadernos, les sonreí a modo de agradecimiento mientras las gotas de sudor corrían por mi frente.

—¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? —pregunto de reojo Kyle mientras escribía en su cuaderno.

—Me quede dormido, tuve un problema ayer.

—¿Bella? —pregunto Max.

Asentí un tanto desanimado. Ellos habían conocido a Bella cuando vino a buscarme un par de veces, todos habían congeniado muy bien y me repetían constantemente que debía reconciliarme con ella, porque era la chica del grupo.

—¿Qué harás para volver con ella?

—Voy a cantarle, necesito que sienta que la quiero muchísimo.

—¿Crees que vaya a funcionar? —ambos me miraron escépticos.

—Debo intentarlo.

—Claramente no pierdes nada. —comentó Kyle.

Asentí, tome mi bolso y saque mi cuaderno para poder tomar apuntes, próximamente tendría un examen de calculo y debía estudiar para ello o perdería mis becas de excelencia académica. Me desconcentre un rato de mi corazón y intente usar solo mi cerebro, realmente necesitaba enfocarme al menos por un par de horas.

El resto del día fue tan rápido que ni siquiera note que ya debía irme a casa, en cierto punto fue genial no notar como las horas volaban, pero el volver a casa hacia que extrañase aun mas a mi novia.

—¿Vamos a beber algo? —pregunto Max mientras colgaba su bolso de su hombro.

—No puedo, iré a hablar con Melissa necesito que toque su violín cuando cante para Bella.

—¿Ya decidiste que cantaras? Yo puedo tocar la guitarra. —dijo Kyle.

—Te lo agradecería mucho, y aún no, pero tengo una idea.

—Recuerda que puedes llamarnos si necesitas ayuda. —recordaron mis amigos observándome con miradas tristes. Los tres éramos un pack, no podías llevar a uno sin llevarte a los otros dos, cuando estábamos tristes todos lo sentíamos, y ahora ellos estaban allí para mi.

—Gracias chicos, no se preocupen.

Nos despedimos y camine hasta el departamento de música. Melissa era una chica muy simpática que habíamos conocido el primer año de la carrera, ella era mayor que nosotros y siempre nos juntábamos para ir a fiestas, tenía un pequeño enamoramiento por Max, ¿pero quien no se sentía atraída por el?, era un modelo andante y todas las chicas se lo repetían.

Camine hasta los jardines, normalmente allí estaban los chicos de música, les gustaba componer y tocar sus canciones para todos los que deambulaban por allí. Tome mi teléfono y le mande un mensaje.

_¿Estas en los jardines? _

Rápidamente obtuve respuesta.

_Estoy en las salas de creación, ¡Ven si quieres! Presiento que necesitas mi ayuda. _

Sonreí ante su respuesta y me dirigí hasta las salas de creación. Las salas de creación eran pequeños cubículos con audífonos donde podías entrar con tus instrumentos y tocar, normalmente se componía y cualquier alumno de la universidad podía entrar allí sin excepción, pero debías hacer reservaciones con anticipación, porque la mayoría de las veces estaban copadas y los alumnos de música tenían preferencia.

Mire detenidamente las cabinas hasta dar con una cabeza con pelos azules cortos, camine hasta allí y toque el vidrio, ella sonrió y dejo el violín de lado para salir a abrazarme fuertemente.

—¡Edward! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a ver a mi amiga.

—Normalmente no vienes porque vi.

—¡Hey! ¿Me estas diciendo interesado?

—Si. —respondió como si nada.

Suspire y comencé a reír. —Ok, tienes razón, necesito tu ayuda. —dije.

—¡Lo sabía! —dijo saltando. —¿Qué sucede? —pregunto con una enorme sonrisa.

—Necesito que toques el violín en una serenata que le daré a mi ex novia y espero que prontamente vuelva a ser mi novia.

—¿Qué hiciste para que te dejara?

—¡Hey! —me observo esperando una respuesta y suspire. —fui un idiota y falle en una promesa.

—Las chicas odian que rompas promesas. —negó con decepción. —Pero voy a ayudarte, todo para que tu chica vuelva a tus brazos.

—Muchas gracias Mel.

—De nada, ahora cuéntame el plan.

Comencé a contarle el plan mientras ella asentía totalmente emocionada, ella dijo que el viernes en la tarde, la hora en la que Bella llegaba del instituto estaría libre, así que ella y los chicos partirían a la casa de ella en compañía de Emmett y yo.

El día viernes llego y yo estaba totalmente cagado de miedo, los chicos me infundían valor, pero realmente estaba en alguna clase de shock.

—¡Tranquilízate hermano! —grito Kyle. —¡me estas poniendo nervioso!

Todos íbamos en el jeep de Emmett, Mel iba tonteando con Max, mientras Kyle me gritaba y Emmett cantaba sus canciones de chicas. El plan no estaba totalmente armado, puesto que Rose estaba peleada con Bella, bueno en realidad Bella no quería hablarle y ella no podía decirnos si es que a esa hora estaría en casa, pero según lo que había oído de las chicas, Bella se fue directamente hasta su casa, así que debíamos apurarnos en caso de que ella decidiese salir.

Las cuadras iban disminuyendo y nos acercábamos un poco mas a la casa de Bella, incluso podía verla, aunque faltaran un par de cuadras mas.

—Creo que debemos abortar el plan. —las palabras salieron de mi boca.

—¡Olvídalo! —grito Mel. —debes ir y ponerte los malditos pantalones. —me observo mal y trague pesado.

—Ya llegamos. —dijo Em mientras apagaba el motor.

—Ok… —mi voz tembló un poco. —la llamare y le preguntare donde esta, espero que ella no me corte, pero veo movimiento. —algunas cortinas se habían movido, esperaba que no fuese mi imaginación.

—Esta bien. —todo dijeron. El teléfono de mi hermano comenzó a sonar y el leyó algo en la pantalla.

—No va a ser necesario que la llames, Rose me acaba de decir que hablaron y esta en casa. —asentí un poco aliviado.

Todos abrimos las puertas del jeep y salimos para ponernos en el jardín, los chicos con sus guitarras, Mel con su violín y Em con un jodido pandero.

—¡Vamos hermano! —grito Max, le sonreí y me aclare la voz.

—¡BELLA! CARIÑO… TE QUIERO Y ESTO ES PARA TI.

Los acordes de Pompeii sonaron inundando el jardín de Bella.

—I was left to my devices, many days fell away with nothing to show.

La voz me temblaba y sentía como mi cuerpo parecía gelatina, observe la casa y no había movimiento.

¡Por favor Bella sal!

—And the walls kept tumbling down, in the city that we love, great clouds roll over the hills, bringing darkness from above.

El sonido parecía estar bien así que seguí cantando.

—But if you close your eyes, ¿does it almost feel like nothing changed at all? and if you close your eyes, ¿does it almost feel like you've been here before?, ¿How am i going to be an optimist about this?, ¿How am i going to be an optimist about this?

Las cortinas se corrieron y apareció la cara del maldito Hunter apareció, sentí la rabia correr por todo mi cuerpo y el muy imbécil abrió las ventanas.

¿Qué hacia ese infeliz en la casa de Bella?

—¡Hey Bella! Ven a ver esto. —grito hacia adentro, ella corrió hasta su lugar y me observo, sus enormes ojos chocolates se abrieron aun más y mi cuerpo me guío a cantar aun mas fuerte, con mas pasión, todo por ella. La letra fluyo desde mi boca, los chicos hacían los coros y podía sentir como alguno de sus vecinos se acercaban para observar la escena que estaba montando, Bella me miraba totalmente anonadada mientras el chico aplaudía desde arriba con una sonrisa, cuando la canción llego a su fin hable.

—¡Te quiero Bella! Por favor… —dije mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Ella desapareció de la venta y Mel grito.

—¡Viene hasta acá!

Por un momento le creí hasta que sentí un chorro de agua en mi cuerpo, había bajado hasta el jardín y estaba tirándonos agua con la manguera desde allí, todos comenzamos a correr.

—¡Sal de aquí Edward! —podía sentir odio en su voz y mi corazón se rompió un poco más. —¡Sal si no quieres que les tire más agua!, ¡Una canción no arreglara mi dolor! —su voz se oía rota y yo solo quería lanzarme hasta ella para poder consolarla.

—¡Lo siento! —grito Hunter desde su ventana. —¡Yo te hubiera perdonado!

—¡Cállate Hunter! —grito ella de vuelta, este solo rió y cerro las ventanas.

Todos corrimos hasta el jeep y Emmett encendió el moto, baje la ventana y observe a Bella.

—¡Lo intentare una y otra vez, incluso si debo morir en el intento! —grité mientras el Jeep desaparecía de la cuadra.

_**.**_

Mi serenata improvisada había salido totalmente mal, Bella me había arrojado agua, a mi y a los chicos y ahora necesitaba buscar otro plan para poder conquistarla, bueno realmente para que me perdonara.

—¿Y si la vas a buscar al instituto la tomas a la fuerza y la besas? —pregunto Kyle mientras bebíamos unas cervezas en la sala de mi departamento.

—Conociendo a Bella, probablemente me agarre a patadas y cachetadas. —murmure. —ella necesita el romanticismo y necesita una prueba de que seré constante y no volveré a fallarle.

—Porque no le envías flores todos los días, una por cada momento que pasaron juntos. —dijo Max mientras mordisqueaba una patata frita. —las mujeres aman las flores, mas si tiene un trasfondo.

—Creo que Max podría tener razón, Edward.

—Bella ama el color amarillo, podría darle una rosa amarilla por cada día que estuvimos juntos… quiero que entienda que no volveré a fallarle.

—Déjame buscar una florería. —Kyle saco su teléfono celular y comenzó a buscar mientras yo intentaba pensar en algún plan para demostrarle mi amor por ella.

Antes cuando estaba con Bella solo sabía que la quería, pero ahora que estábamos alejados, sentía mas y mas amor por ella, sentía que estaba en el camino correcto a enamorarme, ella era la chica indicada, la chica que me hacia soñar y hacer cosas estúpidas, ella era la chica que me hacia cometer estupideces, ella era la chica de la cual me estaba enamorando, ella simplemente era Bella, mi Bella.

—¡Tengo una! Anota el numero.

Llamar a la florería e indicar que todos los días debían llevar una rosa amarilla no fue muy complicado, y cada mañana ellos me llamaban para confirmar que la mismísima Bella había recibido la rosa, aunque realmente no sabia si ella la estaba botando o la conservaba como un recuerdo.

Los días comenzaron a pasar y las rosas se hacían eternas, al igual que mi creciente desesperación por tener a Bella entre mis brazos, los chicos me animaban pero nada parecía funcionar, era alguna clase de prueba indestructible en la que ella solo me evitaba e ignoraba.

Lo mejor sería olvidar a Bella y olvidarme de que ella había sido mía.

Eso jamás, me repetía constantemente.

Asistir a clases era un tipo de martirio, no ponía atención y solo tomaba los trabajos necesarios que me permitirían créditos para pasar al segundo semestre, los chicos intentaban darme ánimos, pero todo parecía ir mal y aun mas cuando solo faltaba 1 semana para el cumpleaños de Bella.

—¡Señor Masen! ¿Puede poner atención en la clase? —salté en mi silla observando al frente.

—¡Disculpe profesor, no volverá a repetirse! —me disculpe.

—Eso me ha dicho los últimos días, y sigue estando totalmente desconcentrado.

—¡De verdad prometo no volver a hacerlo! —volví a repetir.

—No prometa algo que no pueda cumplir. —concluyo.

El profesor me dio una ultima mirada y siguió con su clase, el corazón se volcó en mi pecho y entendí que no debía hacer promesas tontas, promesas que no podría cumplir, la gente se ilusionaba, la gente esperaba cosas de ti, Bella había esperado cosas de mi que no había podido cumplir, y ahí es cuando entendí el verdadero valor de las cosas, el porque Bella estaba tan molesta, el porque no volvería a creer en mi.

Tome mis cosas ante la mirada atenta del maestro y salí corriendo de allí, observe la hora y tenía treinta minutos para llegar hasta el instituto de Bella y poder conversar con ella.

Corrí tanto como mis piernas pudieron, corrí hasta que sentí que ya no tenía nada de aliento y corrí hasta estar frente al instituto de Bella. Tome mi teléfono y comencé a marcar su numero, el tono marco tres veces hasta que pude escuchar su voz nuevamente.

—_Edward… _

—_¡Bella! _—el aliento me faltaba y estaba jadeando como un perro de carrera. —_¿Dónde estas? _

—_¿Te sucede algo? ¿Estas bien? _—sonaba desesperada, aun se preocupaba por mi.

—_¡Estoy bien! Dime donde estas… _—volví a preguntar.

—_Estoy saliendo del instituto. _

Observe la puerta y vi como ella venía saliendo con dos chicas, la pelirroja del fútbol y una rubia con cara de niña buena, corte el teléfono esperando que ella no se molestase por eso conmigo y me acerque a hasta ella, por supuesto no me noto, pero sus amigas rápidamente me reconocieron y comenzaron a pegarles codazos.

—¡¿Por qué me pe… gan?! —puso su mirada en mi y por una fracción de segundo sonrió, luego pareció recordar que me odiaba y volvió a una mueca.

—Bella… —susurre.

—Nosotras nos vamos Bella. —la rubia hablo.

—¡No! Por favor. —suplico.

—Necesitas arreglar las cosas de una buena vez por todas Bella, estas siendo una irracional y como amiga te lo digo. —ambas desaparecieron y Bella se quedo allí parada, totalmente desolada.

—¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? —pregunto sin odio en su voz.

—Necesito hablar contigo Bella… necesito que me escuches.

—Y-Yo… estoy ocupada. —murmuro mirando al piso.

—No me mientas por favor, no me prives de poder hablar contigo, de verdad lo necesito.

Ella suspiro y asintió no convencida.

—¿Podemos ir al parque? —pregunte esperanzado.

—Vamos.

Ambos empezamos a caminar hasta el parque, no íbamos separados y en ocasiones nuestras manos se rozaban una y otra vez, enviando electricidad por mi cuerpo.

¿Te has dado cuenta que cuando lees un libro de amor y anhelas con todo tu corazón el poder vivir esas mismas experiencias?

Cuando estaba con Bella no necesitaba historias de amor, no necesitaba anhelar ser el protagonista de alguna novela, con ella me sentía completo.

Caminamos unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a unas bancas del parque, tome asiento junto a ella a una distancia aceptable.

—Se que me odias. —empecé

—No te odio, jamás te eh odiado. —me interrumpió.

—Estas molesta conmigo porque no cumplí una promesa vital, porque deje que todo me abrumara y fui un cobarde. —tomé aire y la observe. —quieres golpearme porque no entendí el significado de una promesa, más si es una promesa que te realiza alguien a quien quieres muchísimo… Y-yo realmente lo siento… estoy molesto conmigo mismo porque fui un estúpido y no pude darme cuenta de nada hasta que fue demasiado tarde. —ella simplemente no hablaba, solo observaba sus dedos. —No puedo perderte Bella, te quiero muchísimo y me estoy enamorando de ti.

—No quiero que mientas diciendo esas cosas para que pueda perdonarte.

—No estoy mintiendo Bella, no me había dado cuenta de cuan importante eras para mi hasta que te perdí, hasta que te vi en los brazos de Hunter, hasta que vi como me ignorabas y como te dolía.

—Hunter es solo mi amigo.

—Uno al que no conozco.

—Es porque lo conocí después de que termináramos.

—Es por esa razón que lo odio. —replique como un niño.

—No lo conoces. —dijo. —me duele sentir que me has cambiado.

—Ese no es el punto. —suspiro. —A mi también me duele Edward, me duele que me hayas ignorado, que hayas roto una promesa y me duele que hayas olvidado todo lo lindo que habíamos pasado.

—Lo siento Bella, eh tratado de enmendar las cosas, eh tratado de que me perdones, voy a seguir luchando por tu amor, pero quiero estar contigo, quiero aprender de mis errores junto a ti, quiero tropezarme y volver a levantarme de tu mano, quiero que conozcamos el amor juntos, yo jamás eh estado enamorado.

—Tampoco yo lo eh estado Edward.

—Lo se, es por eso que quiero que conozcamos todo juntos, quiero que me enseñes y quiero poder enseñarte.

Ella se quedo completamente callada y por mi cabeza comenzaron a pasar una y otra vez todas las posibilidades en las que ella simplemente me dejaba y corría hasta los brazos de Hunter.

La observe fijamente, pero ella simplemente parecía sumergida en sus pensamientos, sumergida en sus ideas y no parecía haber cabida para mi.

—Necesito que me hables… —murmure al rato.

—No se que decirte… yo no se si pueda perdonarte. —las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras ella volvía a repetir esas palabras que calaban hondo en mi corazón. —tengo miedo a enamorarme y que vuelvas a romper mi corazón… y sabes que allí será muy tarde.

—Quiero que confíes en mi, jamás volvería a hacer algo que te dañara, antes me mataría a mi.

—No quiero que prometas cosas que no son ciertas, no prometas cosas que no vas a cumplir.

—¡No son promesas!, ¡Son hechos Isabella Swan!, ¡Hechos!

—¡¿Cómo puedo creerte?! —grito.

—¡Debes confiar en mi! ¡Te quiero Bella entiéndelo!, ¡Te quiero! —tire de mis cabellos totalmente ofuscado.

—¡Ya no puedo creer en ti, Edward! —dijo mientras tomaba su bolso y salía de allí dejándome solo en el parque.

La cabeza me palpitaba y como si fuese algún presagio del cielo, el cielo se nublo en dos minutos y la lluvia inundo la ciudad. Seguí un momento allí hasta que estuve totalmente empapado, la gente corría a sus casa pero yo seguía allí como si el tiempo no pasara para mi.

¡Debes luchar! —grito mi conciencia.

Debo luchar, me dije a mi mismo.

—¡Debo luchar! —grite mirando al cielo y parándome de allí para salir corriendo hasta la casa de Bella.

El corazón me palpitaba y podía sentirlo en la garganta, no era cansancio, era determinación, era esperanza, era algo desconocido.

Las cuadras volaron para mi, sentí el cuerpo empapado, sentí el agua calar mis huesos, pero nada importo, debía llegar hasta la casa de Bella, necesitaba que entienda y dejara sus pensamiento cabezotas.

Las casas comenzaron a cambiar y me di cuenta que estaba en el sector en donde vivía Bella, el sector era muy familiar para mi, así que sin notarlo llegue hasta su puerta. Golpee la puerta fuertemente esperando que ella estuviese sola, volvía golpear con la misma intensidad y sentí como alguien corría escalera abajo, la puerta se abrió para mostrarme a mi Bella, a mi chica.

—¡Edward! ¿Qué haces aquí? Estas todo mojado. —su voz denotaba la impresión.

—¡Estoy aquí porque vas a perdonarme Bella! Vas a dejar de ser tan cabezota y vas a entender que te quiero. —tome sus brazos mientras caía al suelo, realmente ya no tenía fuerzas. —¡Te quiero Bella!, ¡Te adoro! —ya no me sentía un chico, me sentía una bolsa de mierda, comencé a llorar porque realmente estaba cansando, estaba exhausto.

Sentí como alguien comenzaba a llorar y caía junto a mi, Bella estaba abrazándome mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

—¡Perdóname! —dijo entre lagrimas. —fui una tonta, pero mi maldito orgullo.

La abrace, porque ya nada importaba, me había perdonado, el alma entro en mi cuerpo y llore, llore como un maldito maricon, porque Bella estaba nuevamente conmigo.

Tome su cara entre mis manos y la observe.

—¡Te quiero, jamás lo olvides!

—También te quiero, vamos a aprender juntos, vamos a equivocarnos juntos y estaremos juntos en ellos.

—Así será pequeña, así será.

La lluvia siguió su curso y ambos entramos hasta su casa para poder secarnos y recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

¡Por fin tenía a mi chica entre mis brazos!

**- Mis primeros intentos de reconciliación - **

* * *

Debo decir que este capítulo me costo bastante, es por es razón que también es mas corto, pero ya quería que Bella perdonara a Edward, incluso cuando es una cabeza, y ella también quería perdonar a su chico. Después de este capítulo puedo concluir que Bella es una cabezota y que no la decepcionen porque es muy orgullosa y le cuesta perdonar, un defecto que irá arreglando a medida que el ff avance.

¡Por fin hay reconciliación! Veremos que sucedera en los próximos capítulos. ¡Gracias a las chicas que comentan y se dan el tiempo de hacerme saber que creen del ff! Unanse al grupo de Facebook, donde pondrán conocer a Kyle, Max, Hunter, Lily y Liv y a todos los demás personajes que faltan por salir.

Ahora me despido, y nos vemos el próximo Viernes o Sábado.

_Marie Sellory _


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, al igual que la historia.

* * *

**Summary**:

Secuela de Stay the Night. ¿Conocerse en un concierto es algo común? Bella y Edward descubrirán lo que es llevar su relación en la vida real, viviendo sus primeras veces como pareja. Las relaciones de pareja siempre son difíciles, aún mas siendo adolescente. —¡Amo como eres mi primer novio Edward, no lo cambiaria por nada! - T2H. Ooc. EdxBells.

* * *

_Sugiero Leer Stay the Night (Two-shot) antes de aventurarse con The First Time, de esta forma podrán entender la trama._

* * *

**The First Time**

Estaba revolviendo la taza con chocolate caliente mientras Edward me observaba desde el otro punto del sofá. Hace solo un par de minutos que nos habíamos secado y cambiado la ropa, y ahora estábamos allí, en el medio de la sala, totalmente en silencio y bebiendo un poco de chocolate caliente.

—¿En que piensas? —pregunte rompiendo el silencio.

—En lo agotador que ha sido este día… y también en lo que cabezota que sueles ser.

—Yo… —dude un poco. —quiero disculparme por eso, siempre quise perdonarte, nunca quise que esto durara por toda la eternidad, es solo que… tenía miedo de que volvieras a romper mi corazón.

—Siento tanto el haber sido un ciego, y vuelvo a disculparme por todo lo malo que te ocasione, verte sufrir fue lo mas difícil de lo que pensé.

—Lo importante es que ahora olvidemos las cosas y podamos tener un nuevo comienzo. —dije totalmente dispuesta a volver a lo que teníamos antes. —quiero que podamos volver a confiar en ambos y que seamos sinceros con nuestros sentimientos.

—Soy totalmente sincero al decirte que estoy comenzando a enamorarme de ti y que todas estas semanas fueron un asco, el peor segundo aniversario de mi vida.

—Por un mejor tercer aniversario. —dije alzando mi taza con chocolate. El sonrió y la choco junto a la mía.

—Por un mejor y feliz tercer aniversario. —concreto con una sonrisa.

Nos quedamos allí un rato más, la lluvia no cesaba y podía oír como el viento golpeaba los arboles que a su vez, golpeaban la ventana del salón. Edward no había venido con su auto, por lo cual le era imposible salir con este temporal, Emmett no contestaba el teléfono y en la televisión indicaban que había mucha acumulación de agua y que podría ser peligroso salir a estas horas. Esperaba que mis padres llegasen pronto.

—¿Qué pasa si tus padres no quieren que me quede? —pregunto bebiendo de su taza.

—Renné no dejara que te vayas, tu sabes que ella te quiere mucho.

—Pero… ¿Ellos saben lo que sucedió entre nosotros?

—Nadie lo sabe, solo las chicas.

—Entiendo. —dijo mientras me observaba y yo no podía evitar volver a sentirme en el cielo, en casa.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y instintivamente lo tome sin ver el identificador de llamadas.

—_¿Hola? _

—_Bella, soy Hunter. _—se escuchaba el sonido de la televisión.

—_¡Hola Hunter! ¿Qué sucede? _—la cara de Edward se distorsiono y no pude evitar reírme un poco por su actitud.

—_Llamaba para decirte que mañana no podremos juntarnos para estudiar. _—sonaba un tanto agitado. —_Tengo reunión con el consejo estudiantil. _

—_No te preocupes genio, tu inteligencia primero. _

—_¡Gracias por entender! Prometo llevar la comida para la próxima. _

—_Ok y que sea una hamburguesa triple porque tenemos mucho que hablar. _

—_¿Sobre Edward? _—pregunto el muy idiota.

—_Si. _

—_¡Que emoción! Vamos a chismosear sobre el… _—dijo para luego quedarse un rato callado.

—_¿Hunter? _

—_¡Me has convertido en una maldita chica chismosa! _—no pude evitar comenzar a reírme fuertemente.

—_Idiota, recuerda traer la comida chico hoja. _

—_Ok Bells, ¡Hablamos! _

La comunicación se corto y deje mi teléfono sobre la mesa de centro, observe como Edward tenía el ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados mientras bufaba fuertemente.

—¿Tienes algún complejo de burro por tantos bufidos? —pregunte para molestarlo.

—Que graciosa. —dijo con su tono de, 'no me provoques Bella Swan' —¿Por qué pasas hablando con ese chico e incluso viene hasta acá?

—Es mi amigo, ha sido un apoyo incluso mayor que las chicas en todos estos momentos sin ti.

—¿De donde lo conociste? Jamás lo había visto.

—En el parque, allí nos conocimos fue un tanto loco pero nos hicimos amigos rápidamente y luego descubrimos que es compañero de Jasper que también conoce a tu prima. —no pude evitar hacer una mueca ante la mención de Alice, claramente Edward lo noto pero lo ignoro.

—Al parecer le gustas.

—No Edward, con Hunter tenemos otro tipo de relación, somos muy amigos e incluso el dijo que dejara de ser tan orgullosa y volviera contigo.

—Aun así me da mala espina.

—Pues deja de sentir eso, porque tu eres el chico al que quiero. —dije mientras gateaba por el sofá hasta el para poder abrazarlo.

El no tardo en poner sus manos en mi cintura y su cabeza en mi cuello. Estuvimos allí bastante rato, abrazados mientras la lluvia caía fuertemente afuera, golpeando arboles y autos.

—Si vamos a tener un nuevo comienzo, debemos confiar el uno en el otro. —susurre entre sus brazos mientras jugaba con los cabellos mas cortos de su nuca.

—Lo sé, confío en ti. —susurro.

Unos focos enormes iluminaron aun mas la sala de estar, me pare rápidamente esperando que fueran mis padres, era un poco tarde y ellos aún no llegaban. Abrí la puerta y allí estaba el coche de policía de mi padre, ambos venían bajando y un sentimiento de tranquilidad me invadió.

—¡Llegaron! —grite.

—Entra Bella vas a enfermarte. —dijo Charlie mientras se acercaba junto a Renné.

Me corrí de la puerta y ellos entraron completamente empapados, Edward estaba a mi lado por lo cual ellos nos vieron a ambos.

—¡Edward que bueno verte aquí! —dijo Charlie mientras comenzaba a sacarse la chaqueta y poder colgarla.

—Padres, ¿Edward puede dormir aquí? No vino en auto y ahora no puede irse solo, además Emmett no contesta.

—Tendría que dormir en el cuarto de huésped. —dijo inmediatamente mi padre.

—Por supuesto Señor Swan, dormiré allí, muchas gracias por dejarme quedar.

—Bien, ya que todo esta solucionado voy a cocinar la cena. —dijo Renné mientras desaparecía por la cocina.

—Yo tengo que estudiar así que Edward me enseñara. —tiré de su brazo y desaparecí de allí antes que mi padre dijese algo.

Subimos hasta mi habitación y nos lanzamos en la cama para luego encender la televisión y poner alguna tonta película.

—Extrañaba estar aquí. —dijo mientras envolvía sus brazos en mi cintura y me atraía hasta su cuerpo. Lo observe y rozamos nuestras narices, las mariposas volaba por mi estomago, hace tanto tiempo que no besaba a Edward, que se sentía como si fuese la primera vez. Tire de las solapas de su camisa y por fin nuestros labios hicieron explosión, me sentía como una primeriza porque si estuviera de pie mis piernas serían de gelatina. Nuestros labios se movían sincronizadamente, sentía como su lengua acariciaba mis labios y pedía permiso, tire de su cabello acercándolo aun mas a mi, nuestras lenguas se movían en sintonía y la fricción de nuestros cuerpos enviaba descargar por todo mi cuerpo.

Nos separamos con nuestras respiraciones erráticas, juntamos nuestras frentes y nos observamos fijamente por un buen rato.

—Extrañaba tus besos. —susurro mientras dejaba pequeños besos por toda mi cara.

—Creo que se sintió como si fuese nuestro primer beso.

Ambos nos sonreímos y nos quedamos allí, disfrutando del tiempo y de nuestras caricias mientras veíamos una película en la televisión.

¡Al fin me siento en casa!

Fue inevitable pensarlo, y me di cuenta que Edward era algo mucho mas importante que un simple novio.

_**.**_

Las cosas con Edward marchaban muy bien, nos veíamos tres veces por semana, sin contar que antes de dormir hablábamos por teléfono, por fin me sentía feliz y podía sentir que las cosas iban bien, por primera vez.

—¡Bella! —grito Lucy mientras corría hasta mi.

—¿Qué sucede? —reí al verla toda alborotada.

—Hable con el entrenador y dijo que la final se jugaría en el mes de Octubre, así que a mas tardar el 20 de septiembre comenzaríamos con los entrenamientos.

—¿De verdad? —dije no tan emocionada, ahora tendríamos que reorganizarnos con Edward.

—Me dijo que vera la posibilidad de que sea en la hora de deporte, puesto que también estaremos haciendo deporte.

—¡Eso sería genial! Así podría ver a Edward sin problema y entrenar. —dije con una enorme sonrisa. —Pero… ¿tu podrás jugar? ¿Tu pie ya esta bien?

—Debo ir al doctor y el dará el veredicto final, pero es probable que no pueda jugar todo el partido y tu tengas que entrar como capitana, al menos el primer tiempo.

—Entiendo, pero de todas formas podrás hacerlo.

—Por supuesto. —me sonrió y el timbre sonó, es decir, debíamos entrar a clases. —debo irme la maestra Argen va a matarme si llego tarde.

—Creo que asistiré a su clase, solo por hoy.

—Pero tu estas totalmente eximida.

—Lo sé, pero estoy aburrida, ya hice mis deberes y no tengo nada que hacer, así que asistiré.

—Ok, entonces corre. —dijo.

Llegamos al salón de clases en tiempo record y tomamos asiento, Lucy me había dicho que tenían unos ejercicios de tarea y nos los entendía del todo, los observe y no eran muy difíciles.

—A la hora del almuerzo te ayudo, pero de todos modos tienes buenos todos los que contestaste. —dije mientras Argen entraba con su paso característico.

—Buenos días alumnos. —su moño tan tirante hacia que no se viese normal. —vamos a revisar todos los ejercicios el día de hoy, porque la próxima semana tendremos el examen, así que saquen sus cuadernos, tienen cinco minutos para terminarlos.

Algunos comenzaron a reclamar, puesto que Argen tendía a hacer eso, 'se hará el trabajo en clases', pero luego te daba solo cinco minutos para acabar con todo. Esta maestra realmente era una mierda, es por esa razón que todos los alumnos del ultimo año estaban pensando en firmar petitorios para que Argen dejara de trabajar en el instituto.

—¡Oh! Pero que veo aquí, la mejor alumna del instituto, señorita Swan… ¿Por qué razón nos honra con su visita?

—Quería saber si la maestra Argen seguía enseñando tan bien. —¡Ja! ¿Bien? Vieja asquerosa. Claramente ella no estaba mi respuesta, por lo cual se sonrojo y siguió la clase.

Bella 1 – Argen 0.

Como todas las clases de Argen ella comenzó a ridiculizar a todos los que no sabían hacer sus ejercicios, además hizo llorar a una chica que solo había llegado al instituto hace tres días.

Cuando las clases acabaron todos nos juntamos en el pasillo para hablar.

—¿Cómo es posible que una maestra nos ridiculice de esta manera? —dijo uno de nuestros compañeros.

—¡Esto ya no puede seguir así! —exclame. —Yo estoy a salvo porque ella me hizo hacer una prueba totalmente difícil de nivel universitario, tenemos que conseguir firmas y hablar con el Director.

—Creo que lo mismo, necesitamos juntarnos con todos los chicos que tienen clases con Argen, ¿quién puede difundir? —pregunto Lucy.

—¡Yo! —un chico moreno levanto la mano. —Al final del día nos juntaremos en el estacionamiento a eso de las 4:00 pm, por favor si conocen a personas que puedan ir a firmar llévenlos, necesitamos mas de 100 firmas y si todos nos comprometemos podremos lograrlo.

Todos asentimos y nos dispersamos antes de que alguien viniese a preguntar y todo nuestro plan se fuese al basurero. Camine junto a Lucy hasta la cafetería totalmente en silencio, necesitamos que se hiciera justicia, sobre todo por la gente que era humillada constantemente, es decir, la gente a la cual no le iba muy bien, porque Argen era muy astuta y ella solo sacaba al pizarrón a los chicos que no les iba muy bien y jamás de los jamases sacaba a alguien que sabía mucho, a ella solo le interesaba humillar a las personas.

Tomamos nuestras bandejas a penas entramos en la cafetería y tome un pote de ensalada, patatas fritas y un juego natural de frambuesa, camine hasta nuestra mesa mientras saludaba a Rose y Liv.

—¿Es verdad lo que escuche en los pasillos? —pregunto Rose mientras se acercaba hasta nosotros para hablar.

—¿Sobre Argen? —pregunte despacio, ella asintió. —Si, necesitamos firmas y ustedes también tienen clases con ella, así que es necesario que todos firmemos, si conocen a personas también invítenlas.

Ambas asintieron y decidimos dejar el tema de lado, las murallas y mesa del instituto tenían ojos y orejas.

—Falta poco para tu cumpleaños Bella, es más, solo 5 días. —dijo Liv mientras saltaba en su asiento y sus trenzas rubias se movían de arriba abajo.

—¡Ay no! ¿No pueden olvidarlo? —todas negaron mientras reían. —No quiero cosas raras, ¿ok?

—No podemos prometer nada. —dijo Rose mientras tomaba un sorbo de su soda.

Las mire feo mientras ellas comenzaban a reír.

—¿Por qué presiento que esto no me va a gustar nada?

—No seas, boba… los cumpleaños son para disfrutarlos, deja de ser amargada y sonríe. —esta vez fue Lucy.

Tuvimos un grato almuerzo pero como no todo lo bueno dura, tuvimos que partir hasta nuestras clases. El día fue bien y sin darme cuenta ya estábamos todos reunidos en el estacionamiento, habíamos unas 100 personas o más y con Lucy habíamos impreso unas hojas para que todos pudiesen firmar.

—¡Chicos, estamos aquí porque es importante todo lo que esta sucediendo en el instituto con la maestra Argen! —dijo un chico desde una banca, todos asentimos. —¡Necesitamos que se tomen medidas drásticas, estamos artos de ser humillados y no aprender nada!

—¡Si! —gritaron algunos.

—¡Esto no puede seguir así! —volvió a decir el chico. —¡Hoy las clases de Argen volvieron a ser de muy mala manera con nosotros, es por esa razón que hoy después de la clase nos reunimos y decidimos esto.

—Necesitamos mas de 100 firmas. —dije. —¿Quién esta de acuerdo con esto? —pregunte mientras veía como todos los chicos levantaban la mano sin excepción alguna. —¡Hagan una fila aquí por favor! —grite mientras todos me hacían caso.

Firmamos todos los que estábamos hablando y luego la fila comenzó a avanzar, al final del día obtuvimos 120 firmas, todos del ultimo año y prometimos que mañana la presentaríamos al director junto con una carta que redactaría Miles, el chico que había organizado y hablado.

—¡Muchas gracias por su participación, Miles hará un grupo para que todos estemos informados! —grite fuertemente.

Los chicos comenzaron a irse y yo debía a esperar a Edward, saldríamos a comer y hablaríamos sobre lo peor de la vida, es decir, mi cumpleaños.

—Mañana hablaremos con el director. —dijo Miles. —Lucy, ¿podrías crear un grupo en Facebook y agregar a todos?

—Claro. —dijo ella.

Miles desapareció de allí y me quede con las chicas, estaban esperando que me fuera para que ellas pudieran irse hasta sus casa, Liv había venido en su auto y las pasaría a dejar a todas.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Edward?

—Van muy bien, por fin estamos coordinando nuestros tiempos y nos vemos tres veces a la semana, así que tenemos tiempo para extrañarnos.

—¡Eso es genial Bella! —dijo Rose con una sonrisa. —se que arreglamos todo, pero de todas formas quiero disculparme por haber reaccionado así.

—No te preocupes, yo también reaccione de forma un poco lunática.

Nos abrazamos entre las cuatro como hermanas de toda la vida y esperamos hasta que llego Edward y pude subirme en su volvo para ir a comer a donde fuese, no podíamos estar hasta tarde juntos porque el debía presentar una maqueta en dos días más y necesitaba trabajar en ella.

—Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de que comamos juntos.

—No seas boba, me encanta salir contigo, así me acompañas a comprar materiales y me distraigo un poco.

—Entonces vamos a comer al centro comercial y luego compramos tus materiales y me vas a dejar, quiero que puedas terminar tus proyectos y sabes que entiendo si nos vemos aunque sea una hora.

—Te quiero boba, vamos a comer. —me sonrió y condujo hasta allá. —¿cómo te fue en el instituto?

—bastante bien, pero ¿recuerdas a la maestra que me eximio de todo pero que es un grano en el culo?

—¿Esa que tiene un nombre un poco raro?

—Si, la misma.

—¿Qué sucedió con ella?

—Hoy humillo a mis compañeros, como siempre, pero hizo llorar a una chica que solo lleva tres días, así que todos los chicos de ultimo grado nos juntamos y hicimos un petitorio con firmas para que la echen.

—¿Hicieron eso cariño?

—Si, porque estamos cansados de que nos trate mal.

—¿Eres toda una representante estudiantil? —dijo mientras sonreía.

—Si tengo que hacer vales mis derechos, ¡Por supuesto que si! —dije.

—Me gusta que seas una chica que hace valer sus derechos, eso esta bien.

—¡Gracias pequeño! ¡Aahh se me olvidaba! La final la jugaremos en Octubre, así que debes guardar ese día para mi, ¿ok?

—¿Sabes que día juegas?

—No, no lo se, pero a penas lo sepa te lo diré.

—Me parece bien.

Llegamos hasta el estacionamiento y nos bajamos para ir a comer un poco de comida chatarra.

Subimos en ascensor hasta el patio de comida mientras nos abrazábamos y besábamos ocasionalmente.

—Quiero una hamburguesa grasosa. —dije mientras tiraba de su mano. —y el sábado podemos salir a trotar.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Tu quieres trotar?

—Bueno, yo salgo en bicicleta y tu sales a trotar, ¿te parece?

—Tramposa, pero ok, yo corro y tu me sigues en bicicleta.

—Te quiero hermoso.

Caminamos hasta el Burger King y pedimos dos hamburguesas con patatas fritas y un helado gigante.

—Me encanta que te guste comer tanto como me gusta a mi. —dije mientras tomábamos asiento. —no creo que pudiera haber estado con un chico que solo quiere comer apio, esta bien comer saludable y hacer ejercicio, pero la comida es lo máximo.

—Me encanta que no seas como esas chicas que siempre están a dieta.

—¿Yo a dieta? Si claro.

—Pero eres flaca, tienes un gran metabolismo.

—¡Lo se! —exclame.

Comenzamos a comer ávidamente, mi estomago gruñía de hambre.

—Tu cumpleaños será pronto, así que vamos a salir a cenar ese día.

—¿Es una orden? —pregunte riendo.

—Exactamente, ya le pedí permiso a tu padre así que esta todo bien.

—¿Tu hiciste eso?

—Por supuesto, así que iremos a cenar y te daré mi regalo de cumpleaños.

—¿Y que es?

—Sorpresa.

—Pero Edward… aun falta mucho para mi cumpleaños.

—No seas desesperada, solo faltan dos días y de mi boca no saldrá nada.

—P-pero…

—No me convencerás con tu carita de perrito degollado.

—Malo. —puse un puchero en mi boca mientras comía lentamente esperando que Edward tuviera compasión.

—Cariño basta, ahora debo preguntarte algo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Max y Kyle quieren conocer a tus amigas, dicen que todos debemos estar en pareja. —comenzó a reírse y lo imite. —son tan ridículos.

—Pero no me dijiste que tu amiga Mel quiere a Max.

—Si, pero Max no quiere nada con Mel…

—Que lastima, ella es muy guapa y ese pelo azul la hace ver exótica.

—Lo sé, pero a Max le gustan las rubias.

—Liv es rubia, pero Liv odia a los mujeriegos.

—Max no es mujeriego, es demasiado coqueto.

—¿Y que me dices de Kyle?

—El es muy serio y le gustan las chicas deportistas y creo que necesita a alguien dulce, no necesita a alguien tan dura como el.

—Entiendo, les diré a las chicas si quieren conocerlos.

—Tampoco es una obligación, ellos solo quieren conocerlas, quizás ni siquiera se gusten.

—Lo sé.

Cuando terminamos de comer caminamos hasta las librerías para poder comprar los materiales que Edward necesitaba, y al final de la tarde yo ya estaba en mi casa terminando de estudiar y ayudando a Miles a redactar el petitorio. El día estuvo tan movido que no me di cuenta cuando caí dormida en la almohada de mi cama.

_**.**_

Me desperté cuando sentí que unos pies caminaban por la alfombra de mi habitación. Me tape los ojos debido al enorme sol que entraba y puede que haya gruñido un poco.

_¡Cumpleaños Feliz, te deseamos a ti! ¡Cumpleaños cariño, que los cumplas feliz! _

Escuche esas palabras y abrí mis ojos de golpe, allí con un pastel en mano estaban mi padres cantándome el feliz cumpleaños. El día había llegado y ya tenía 17 años.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños mi amor! Sopla las velas. —dijo mi madre mientras acercaba un pastel de chocolate hasta mi cara. Sonreí y cerré los ojos para pedir mis tres deseos y luego soplar las velas en forma de 17 años.

—Te queremos hija. —dijo Charlie mientras me abrazaba y me entregaba dos bolsas, una pequeña y una mas grande.

—Muchas gracias. —sonreí y abrí mis regalos, el primero era una genial cámara fotográfica profesional, con filtros y lentes. —¡Esto es genial! Muchas gracias. —dije mientras la revisaba completamente, la cámara era estupenda.

—Ahora abre el pequeño. —dijeron ambos a coro.

Abrí la bolsa y allí había una pequeña llave con un llavero de la torre Eiffel.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Ve a verlo afuera por ti misma cariño.

Me pare corriendo de la cama y baje la escalera de dos en dos, abrí la puerta y allí con un enorme moño rojo estaba el auto por el cual había soñado, un Volkswagen Crossfox de color negro brillante.

—¡AAAAHHHHHHH! —comencé a saltar como loca y abrace a mis padres. —¡Gracias, gracias!

Me subí al auto y encendí el motor, hace unos meses atrás había sacado mi licencia de conducir, así que eso no era problema.

—No puedes conducir sola Bella, eso hasta que seas mayor de edad, pero puedes salir con Edward o con nosotros.

—¡Gracias padres! —grite desde la ventana mientras movía el auto por la cuadra, estuve jugando así hasta que me cuenta que llegaría tarde a clases así que lo volví a estacionar y corrí a vestirme, hoy era día viernes así que mañana podría salir con Edward en mi nuevo auto.

Llegue a clases un poco retrasada, pero nada que no se pudiera olvidar, estuve la primera clase, pero luego me encontré con las chicas y ellas también me cantaron feliz cumpleaños con un pastel pequeño y me entregaron sus regalos.

—¡Muchas gracias chicas! —sonreí mientras abría los regalos, entre ellos había un par de libros que quería, una remera con un sombrero muy a la moda y una libreta que tenía las 10 primeras hojas adornadas con fotos y anécdotas de mis amigas, fueron los mejores regalos de toda la vida. —¡Las adoro!

—¿Qué te regalaron Bella?

—Una cámara fotográfica y… ¡Un auto! —grite totalmente feliz.

—Tenemos otro auto. —grito Liv mientras nos abrazábamos y sonreíamos, me sentía totalmente feliz y creo que Lucy tenía razón debía de dejar de ser una amargada por los cumpleaños y comenzar a disfrutarlos.

—Recuerdas que vamos a salir el sábado para celebrar tu cumpleaños.

—¡Si pero en la noche, la mañana la pasare con Edward! —dije mientras ellas asentían, el timbre sonó y todas corrimos a nuestras clases luego de guardar mis regalos en mi casillero.

Las clases pasaron como un borrón, hace unos días atrás habíamos presentado los petitorios y el director estaba realmente sorprendido por todo y dijo que debía indagar mas en los hecho pero que tendríamos una reunión el lunes de la próxima semana, así que en resumidas cuentas todo iba bien, Hunter me había llamado para saludarme y me había dicho que debíamos vernos pronto y que no me olvidara de el todo porque había vuelto con mi hombre, es por esa razón que nos veríamos el miércoles, iríamos a comprar unas cosas y luego lo invitaría a mi casa.

El termino de clases llego y me fui rápidamente hasta casa, debía alistarme para salir a cenar con Edward y no sabía que ponerme.

Cuando llegue me bañe y ondule mi cabello en ondas simples y desordenadas que caían por todo mi cuerpo, me maquille un poco resaltando mis ojos y camine hasta el armario para saber que usar, Edward me dijo que no fuese muy elegante, solo como era yo, así que descarte el vestido negro porque realmente solo los usaba para matrimonios o cosas así, así que tome una falda a la cintura de color celeste y un top corto de color blanco con detalles, me veía como yo era así que no sentí necesidad de ponerme algún otra cosa.

Camine hasta el armario y saque unos zapatos de tacón café claro con cordones, me vestí y arregle completamente, además de agregar un collar celeste, mi cartera y mi chaqueta de jeans.

Vi la hora por lo cual Edward no debía tarde, baje hasta el primer piso y me puse un poco de perfume. Estuve allí por cinco minutos que fue cuando el claxon de Edward sonó. Cerré la cerradura y camine hasta el auto con una sonrisa, el estaba allí con un enorme ramos de rosas amarillas, —mis favoritas. —y vestido con unos pantalones cafes arremangados, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de vestir azul, sin dejar de lado sus zapatos azul claro y sus lentes de pasta negra.

—¡Te ves guapísimo! —dije mientras saltaba a sus brazos.

—Todo el mundo te va a mirar Bella, te ves hermosa. —tomo mis labios entre sus dientes y comenzamos a besarnos profundamente, mientras nuestras lenguas recorrían cada parte de nuestras bocas.

—Debemos irnos… —dije entre besos.

—Tienes razón hermosa. —me abrió la puerta del auto y deje mis rosas atrás, el se sentó en su asiento y partimos hasta algún lugar, del cual yo no sabía nada.

Estuvimos en silencio mientras Edward conducía y los acordes de _Simple as this_ llenaban el auto. Hasta el momento el cumpleaños iba genial, y solo quería pasar un rato con mi novio, para poder besarnos.

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar? —pregunte un tanto impaciente.

—Estamos llegando cariño.

Tal como dijo, llegamos al _'Empire' _en menos de dos minutos. El Empire era un restaurant muy moderno, y para nada clásico, la mayoría de los meseros eran chicos con tatuajes, piercing y mohicanos, pero todos con sus debidos trajes.

—¡Este lugar es genial! —dije mientras tomaba asiento.

—Lo sé, Mel me lo recomendó, ella trabaja aquí.

—¿De verdad? Es magnifico.

—Lo se.

—Buenas tardes mi nombre es Glenn y seré su mesero el día de hoy, aquí tienen la carta pueden escoger lo que deseen, vendré en un par de minutos para tomar su orden. —el chico desapareció y tome el menú, había una gran variedad y me decidí por el salmón a la mantequilla con zanahorias salteadas.

—Podríamos pedir una pizza para comer.

—¿Aparte de lo que pediremos?

—Claro.

—Pero las cosas son un poco caras, no quiero que gastes mucho.

—No seas boba, es tu cumpleaños. —lo mire mal mientras el batía sus pestañas. —¿Por favor?

—Esta bien Edward.

Terminamos pidiendo dos salmones con zanahorias salteadas y una pizza de cuatro quesos, además de vino blanco para Edward y un juego de frambuesa natural para mi.

—Esto sabe muy bien. —comente mientras tomaba un bocadillo de pizza.

—Te quiero mucho cariño, por fin cumpliste 17 años.

—Lo se, ahora nos llevamos por menos edad.

—Ahora ya no eres mi pequeñita. —dijo riéndose.

—Siempre seré tu pequeñita.

La velada sin duda alguna había sido lo mejor de mi cumpleaños, poder pasar el día con Edward y sentarnos en un restaurant para poder relajarnos, era sin duda alguna, el mejor regalo que podía darme en mi cumpleaños.

—Después de mi nuevo auto, este es mi segundo regalo favorito.

—¿No supere al súper auto? —pregunto con un puchero. Negué riendo fuertemente.

—Por supuesto que si. —dije con una enorme sonrisa.

El final de la cena llego y sin esperarlo ya estábamos caminando hasta el volvo de Edward.

—¿Esto realmente esta terminando? —pregunte tristemente mientras tomaba asiento en el lado del copiloto.

—Bueno… esperaba que me acompañaras al departamento para buscar tu regalo.

—¿Hay mas regalos?

—¿Creíste que esa cena insignificante seria tu regalo?

—¿Si? —dije dudosa mientras partíamos en el auto.

—Pues te equivocaste, ese no es tu regalo. —me cerro un ojo y comenzó a manejar hasta su departamento.

¿Cuál sería el regalo que Edward me tendría? ¿Quizás algo romántico y intimo? El estomago me dio vueltas en mariposas, quizás Edward había preparado algo para nuestra primera vez juntos.

Suspire totalmente nerviosa, comencé a sentir como el sudor bajaba por mi espalda y me pregunte si tendría mal olor, debería pedirle el baño a Edward inmediatamente entráramos al departamento.

Baje el vidrio del auto para tomar un poco de aire mientras comenzaba a ahogarme con mi nerviosismo.

—¿Sucede algo? Te estas retorciendo los dedos y haces eso cuando no puedes con la presión. —pregunto Edward mientras me observaba de reojo, negué con la cabeza sin posibilidad de contestar. —¿Bella?

—Solo me duele el estomago, ¿falta mucho para llegar? —pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Estamos a una cuadra.

Asentí, no quería que mi voz me traicionara y sonase como un chillido, Edward me conocía bien y sabia que cuando la presión me superaba me tronaba los dedos, comenzaba a chillar y a sudar, es decir, tenía todos los síntomas en este mismo instante.

El auto doblo y vi la entrada del subterráneo, llegamos y Lee el chico de la caseta nos abrió la puerta para poder bajar hasta el menos dos, que es donde siempre los Masen dejaban sus autos.

En el momento en que Edward estaciono y apago el motor abrí la puerta y de un salto me lance hacia fuera, me tambalee un poco pero no caí.

—Estas rara, no me mientas.

—Nada sucede. —mentí. —¿Podemos subir? ¡Por favor! —pregunte.

El asintió y tiro de mi mano hasta el ascensor, en completo silencio subimos todos los pisos mientras sentía como mis piernas se debilitaban un poco mas, trague pesado cuando las puertas se abrieron y caminamos hasta el departamento de Edward.

¡Deja de ser una gallina! —grito mi subconsciente.

El tintineo de las llaves me puso aun mas nerviosa, y en cuanto las llaves hicieron click y la puerta se abrió sentí que debía salir corriendo, pero no tuve oportunidad alguna.

Las luces se iluminaron mostrando a todos mis amigos cantar feliz cumpleaños con un enorme pastel de color azul.

—_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BELLA! _—mis padres, las chicas, los padres de Edward, Emmett, Kyle, Max, Melissa, Hunter y una chica Rubia muy bonita inundaban todo el departamento de Edward.

—¡Edward! —exclame. —¡Me engañaste! Y ustedes chicas. —dije mirándolas. —¡No me dijeron nada!

Al final, la sorpresa de Edward era esto y no una noche de pasión, sentí como el alma volvió a mi cuerpo y supe que aun no estaba preparada para algo mas.

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños Bella! —dijo Esme mientras corría a abrazarme. —espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa. —susurro para dejarle paso a Carlisle.

—Feliz Cumpleaños. —dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

—Muchas gracias Carlisle.

Todos comenzaron a felicitarme, Edward estaba de anfitrión saludando a todos mientras abrazaba a la chica rubia que por lo demás era muy hermosa.

—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CUÑADITA! —el grito de Emmett me sorprendió por lo cual fije mi vista en el mientras este me abrazaba hasta triturar mis huesos.

—Muchas gracias. —susurre a penas mientras este me soltaba y caminaba hasta Rose.

—¿No hay nada para tu chico hoja? —Hunter apareció frente a mi y salte a sus brazos totalmente emocionada, me encantaba que hayan pensado en el.

—¿Quién te invito? —dije entre sus brazos.

—Tu hombre, ¿quién mas?

—¡Wow! Me sorprende pues siente unos celos irracionales hacia ti.

—Lo note, pero le deje claro que eres mi amiga y no nos interesamos mutuamente.

—Me alegra que estés aquí, pero quiero mi regalo.

—¡Hey! Si tanto lo quieres. —dijo mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo, abrió la palma de su mano y me lo entrego. —aquí tienes tu hoja de eucaliptus.

—¡Idiota! —dije con una sonrisa en mi cara.

—Tus amigas dijeron que los regalos vienen luego del pastel, así que tendrás que esperar.

—Eso es injusto. —dije como una niña.

—Lo sé, pero puedo ayudarte a esconder algunos y que nadie lo note.

—¡Eso sería genial! —dije emocionada mientras Edward se acercaba con la chica.

—Bella, quiero presentarte a mi prima, Jane.

—¡Jane! —exclame aliviada, recordando que ella era la otra prima de Edward. —Edward me ha hablado mucho de ti. —dije con una sonrisa.

—También de ti, no deja de parlotear sobre su Bella. —ambas comenzamos a reírnos. —espero que no te moleste que este aquí. —agrego.

—Para nada, eres bien recibida. —dije mientras abrazaba a mi novio.

Alguien comenzó a toser y me fije en Hunter, fruncí el ceño sin entender y el me apunto a Jane, una bombilla se encendió y no tarde en presentarlos.

—Jane, el es mi mejor amigo, Hunter Gray. —le dije a Jane. —Hunter, ella es la prima de Edward, Jane Masen.

Ambos se saludaron y comenzaron a hablar animadamente, al parecer habían congeniado muy bien, mire a Edward de reojo y nos alejamos de allí para darle su espacio a los tortolos.

—¡Hola Bella! —gritaron Max y Kyle al mismo tiempo. Los observe bien y ambos se veían muy guapos.

—Hola Chicos, ¿por qué tan guapos? —pregunte.

—Necesitamos impresionar, así que preséntanos a tus amigas. —exigió Max, que sin duda alguna era un coqueto pretencioso.

—¡Chicas! —les grite para que se acercaran. Ambas dejaron sus bebidas y se acercaron con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué sucede Bells? —pregunto Liv.

—Quiero presentarles a los amigos de Edward, el es Max, alias el modelo, y Kyle. —ambas sonrieron y los saludaron.

—Yo soy Lucy y Olivia, pero pueden decirle Liv. —se apresuro en decir Lucy.

Nuevamente ellos comenzaron a conversar y con Edward nos alejamos hasta donde estaban nuestras familias.

—Al parecer son alguna extraña clase de cupido. —dijo Charlie.

—Así parece padre. —sonreí y tome un poco de soda.

—¿Por qué estabas tan nerviosa? —pregunto Edward en mi oído.

Abrí mis ojos de par en par y negué un poco asustada.

—Por nada. —mentí.

—No digas mentiras. —rodee los ojos y le indique con el dedo que se acercara a mi.

—Pensé que tenías alguna clase de noche romántica y estaba nerviosa. —Edward sonrió pícaramente y comenzó a molestarme.

Ambos comenzamos a jugar mientras la fiesta de desarrollaba por si sola, al final de la noche comimos pastel y un poco de chucherías.

Hunter y Jane no se habían separado en toda la noche y Lucy y Kyle parecían haber congeniado muy bien, puesto que solo reían y comentaban algunas clases de libros extraños, mientras que por otro lado, Max y Liv se habían odiado. Liv alegaba que Max era un creído porque había salido en algunas revistas, y Max le decía que seguramente babeaba por el en secreto pero que era muy orgullosa como para admitirlo.

—Van a terminar juntos. —dijo Edward en mi oído.

Asentí, eran tan predecibles.

Mel estaba haciendo de Dj y ella era realmente buena, además de simpática. Amaba su estilo y sus cabellos de colores, estar con ella era como viajar a alguna época sicodélica.

La hora de los regalos por fin llego y yo no podía estar mas emocionada.

—Primero seremos nosotros. —dijo Esme. —puesto que debemos irnos y tus padres nos pasaran a dejar cariño.

—Muchas gracias Esme. —tome entre mis brazos un paquete envuelto con un papel de regalo azul y lo abrí con mucho cuidado, adentro había un gran álbum de fotos, todas ellas eran de nuestras vacaciones en Santa Bárbara.

—Muchas gracias Carlisle y Esme, esto es hermoso. —los abrace a ambos y comencé a recorrer las fotos, en todas salíamos riéndonos e incluso habían unos donde estábamos abrazados con Edward en las hamacas del patio trasero.

Los regalos siguieron luego de que todos nos despidiéramos y prometiéramos ir a visitarlos, mientras que mis padres dijeron que debíamos estar allá a las dos de la mañana como máximo.

—Viene el mío. —dijo Hunter mientras se paraba y buscaba un regalo con una forma realmente rara. —Espero que te guste.

Lo tome entre mis manos y lo abrí tirando el papel por todos lados, adentro había un casco con imágenes de hojas de distintos tipos y una nota.

'_Para que salgamos a dar nuestros paseos diarios y seguir buscando hojas, _

_Tu amigo, Hunter' _

Me emocione un poco con su nota y no pude evitar saltar a sus brazos como una nena.

—Es hermoso, recuerda que el miércoles saldremos a recolectar nuestras hojas. —el rió y desordeno mi cabello.

Los regalos siguieron pasando, recibí un DVD exclusivo de Imagine Dragons, por parte de Kyle y Max, un collar y unas pulseras muy hermosas por parte de Jane y una radio para mi nuevo auto por parte de Emmett.

—Falta mi regalo. —dijo Edward mientras tomaba un sobre de su chaqueta.

—¡Pensé que no habían mas regalos!

—Boba, ábrelo.

Abrí el sobre y saque unos papeles, los leí sin entender, hasta que vi el nombre _'Nueva York'_. Eran pasajes para pasar el año nuevo en Nueva York junto a Edward.

—¡OH DIOS MIO! —grite mientras saltaba en mi puesto. —¿Es real? ¿tenemos permiso?

—Hable con tus padres y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, nos vamos el 27 y volvemos el 1 de Enero.

—¡Te quiero!

Me lancé a sus brazos mientras los chicos comenzaban a molestarnos. Al final del día este sin duda alguna, había sido el mejor regalo, pasar 5 días con Edward en Nueva York, ver la bola caer y no tener que estar con mis padres interrumpiéndonos constantemente, eran sin duda alguna, lo mejor.

—Te quiero. —le dije a mi novio totalmente embelesada.

—También te quiero.

La fiesta siguió, pero yo solo tenía ojos para mi chico, para mi primer novio.

**- Mi primera fiesta sorpresa - **

* * *

Acá esta el capítulo, por fín se reconciliaron y las cosas están saliendo bien, porque ambos están siendo maduros, como ven Jane apareció y Alice no fue invitada a la fiesta, lamentablemente deben limar sus perezas con Bella y eso será un poco mas adelante, ¿Vieron que Hunter sintió un poco de interés por Jane? Y Edward lo invito a pensar de todo, ¡Aww! Eso nos dice que esta madurando.

Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus comentarios, ¡Unanse al grupo de Facebook donde podrán encontrar las fotos de los personajes y las fotos del capítulo!

Sin más las dejo, debo ir a estudiar, ¡Disfruten!

**Próxima actualización: Sábado (Se cambio a este día, porque me es imposible actualizar los viernes, llego muy tarde de la universidad) **

_Marie Sellory _


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, al igual que la historia.

* * *

**Summary**:

Secuela de Stay the Night. ¿Conocerse en un concierto es algo común? Bella y Edward descubrirán lo que es llevar su relación en la vida real, viviendo sus primeras veces como pareja. Las relaciones de pareja siempre son difíciles, aún mas siendo adolescente. —¡Amo como eres mi primer novio Edward, no lo cambiaria por nada! - T2H. Ooc. EdxBells.

* * *

_Sugiero Leer Stay the Night (Two-shot) antes de aventurarse con The First Time, de esta forma podrán entender la trama._

* * *

**The First Time**

**11 de Octubre 2014 – 17:02 **

La gente gritaba a mi alrededor, podía escuchar mi nombre entre la multitud, mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que lo sentía en mis costillas. El tiempo se detuvo, la gente que gritaba se quedo en silencio, era como cuando ponías una película en mute. Observe a mi padres, observe a Edward junto a Emmett, a Lucy junto a mis compañeras, vi como el entrenador tiraba sus cabellos y como mis compañeras tenían las manos en el aire.

Todo volvió a la normalidad y escuche como el silbato sonaba, era mi momento. Vi la pelota allí a solo dos pasos de mi y corrí para chutearla y la pelota tomo una dirección totalmente inesperada.

Tape mis ojos, y espere lo peor.

**6 de Octubre 2014 – 07:30**

—¡Levántate Bella! Son las 07:30 el entrenador se molestara contigo si no llegas al entrenamiento.

Entrenamiento, esa terrible palabra que llevaba rondándome por un par de días. Abrí mis ojos de par en par y tome mis leggins de ejercicios y mi remera del equipo, cambiándome en solo dos minutos.

—¡Wow! —dijo Renné totalmente sorprendida. —¿Por qué no te vistes así de rápido cuando debes ir a la escuela?

—El entrenador es terrible, si llego tarde el simplemente me hace recorrer la pista por treinta minutos sin parar.

Tomo mi bolso de ejercicio y corró hasta mi preciado auto. Habíamos estado entrenando desde comienzos de Octubre, y todo había sido un caos, normalmente lo hacíamos en la mañana y en ocasiones en la noche, razón por la cual mi auto se había convertido en un mini departamento. Tome una barra de cereal de la guantera y partí hasta la escuela, entrenábamos de 8:00 – 10:00 y luego asistíamos a clases hasta las 16:00. En ocasiones no podía si quiera levantarme, pero la final sería este viernes y no podía fallar, aun mas cuando Lucy llego un par de semanas atrás contando que no podría volver a jugar futbol en meses y requería de terapia física. Todo eso nos dejaba en mi, siendo la capitana del equipo.

Conduje hasta la cancha de entrenamiento y estacione junto al auto de Liv, tome mi teléfono y le envié un mensaje a Edward, seguramente estaría durmiendo.

Tome una manzana de la parte trasera del auto y con mi bolso en mano camine hasta la cancha, el entrenador aun no había llegado, por lo cual devoré la manzana y corrí a calentar con las chicas. Todas llevábamos una ojeras enormes, pero todas teníamos la esperanza de que esta vez si ganaríamos el campeonato, no habían segundas oportunidades, la mayoría éramos del último año y necesitábamos llevarnos la victoria, habíamos lucha por ello y no íbamos a descansar hasta elevar la copa.

Luego de terminar de comer, guarde mis cosas y corrí hasta la cancha, el entrenador llego y el entrenamiento comenzó.

Me dolían las piernas, el estomago, los brazos y estaba tan cansada que sentía una punzada a la altura de las rodillas.

—¡Vamos chicas, ustedes pueden! —grito el entrenador mientras hacíamos abdominales.

—Juro que cuando termine con esto no jugare fútbol en una buena temporada. —dijo Rose mientras el sudor caía por su frente.

—Ya no quiero ver fútbol ni siquiera en la televisión. —dijo Liv intentando tomar aliento.

—¡Mas abdominales y menor habla! —grito el idiota de Cayo.

El entrenamiento termino y todas pudimos respirar tranquila, mañana en la mañana era el ultimo entrenamiento hasta el jueves en la tarde. Corrí a las duchas y me saque toda la transpiración. Normalmente antes de entrar a clases Edward venía por treinta minutos con un café y pastelitos para poder conversar y tener tiempo de novio y novia.

—¡Cayo estuvo totalmente fastidioso el día de hoy! —dijo Rosalie mientras se tiraba sobre las bancas.

—Se acerca la final. —esta vez fue Carlie. —Debe estar nervioso, eh escuchado que se juega el puesto, en caso de no ganar.

—¿Eso es realmente cierto? —pregunte mientras abotonaba mi camisa azul a cuadros.

—Si, eso dicen. —dijo Liv desde las duchas.

—Debe de ser estresante. —comente guardando todas mis cosas. —yo estaría muerta de miedo.

Todas comenzaron a hablar del tema, pero yo no tenía tiempo, así que me aleje de las duchas dispuesta a ver a mi novio. Observe el estacionamiento y junto a mi auto se encontraba el de el. Sonreí y apresure mi paso hasta allí.

—Hola novio. —dije entre sus brazos.

—Hola novia. —beso el tope de mi cabeza y sonreí plenamente. —Aquí tienes tu frapuccino.

—Gracias amor. —tire de su mano para ir a sentarnos a las bancas del estacionamiento. —¿A que hora tienes clases?

—A las 9:00 así que a penas tu entres me voy a la universidad.

—Te extrañe. —no lo veía desde hace tres días, debido a sus exámenes y mis practicas. —¿Vas a venir el sábado?

—Por supuesto, estaré en primera fila haciéndote barra.

—¿Con falda y pompones? —pregunte para molestarlo.

—Y un top muy corto. —comencé a reír y bese sus labios.

—Tontito.

—Esme me dijo que después del partido debíamos ir a cenar a su casa, y están todos invitados, quiere hacer una parrillada, así que debes invitar a las chicas y yo le diré a Mel, Kyle y Max.

—¿Y si perdemos?

—Ella dice que van a ganar, así que saca esas ideas de tu mente, has estado entrenando muy duro, a penas duermes y se que solo sueñas con jugadas.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón. —dije pensativa.

—Lo ves, relájate y ten fe en ti misma, eres una buena futbolista, además no te estas jugando la vida, ni un beca académica, juegas por que lo amas.

—Intento disfrutarlo, pero siento que si perdemos decepcionaremos a muchos.

—Cariño, debes tranquilizarte, no vas a decepcionar a nadie.

—Pero el entrenador…

—Tu entrenador es una piedra en el trasero, así que olvídate de el, ¿ok?

—Te quiero. —susurre con mi cabeza en su hombro mientras el enviaba pequeñas descargas por mi cuerpo.

—Te quiero.

Estuvimos unos minutos relajándonos, mientras hablábamos cualquier cosa que no tuviese nada que ver con el fútbol. Las vacaciones de invierno se acercaban a pasos agigantados, por lo cual viajaríamos hasta Nueva York para pasar un año nuevo como pareja, además para ese entonces llevaríamos casi 6 meses juntos y no podía esperar pasar un tiempo juntos, solos y sin interrupciones.

—Bella… —lo mire fijamente esperando que prosiguiera. —Alice me llamo anoche.

—¿Y?... —no odiaba a Alice, pero en este momento ella era el último de mis problemas.

—Dice que lo siente mucho…

—¿Y por que te llama a ti?

—No lo se, yo no voy a meterme, pero le dije que debía disculparse, dijo que estaba muy avergonzada y quería hablar contigo.

—Podemos hablar, pero yo no la voy a llamar Edward, además mi vida esta llena de cosas en este instante, quizás luego del partido pueda pensar en eso.

—No te estreses cariño, solo piénsalo.

—Lo haré bonito. —tome sus mejillas acercando nuestros labios.

Como era de esperarse, el beso no duro mucho puesto que el timbre sonó, indicando que debía volver a clases. Me separe bufando totalmente enojada, hace mucho tiempo que no teníamos ningún acercamiento con Edward y eso estaba frustrándome completamente.

—¿A que hora estarás en tu casa? —pregunte tomando mi bolso del suelo.

—A las 5:00 de la tarde.

—¿Mañana tienes examen o algo así?

—No… ¿Por qué?

—¿Me prestas las llaves de tu departamento? —pregunte con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Para que? —pregunto escéptico.

—Para pasarme después de la escuela y poder tener tiempo a solas, por favor, yo salgo a las 4:00, me voy a tu casa y te espero y estamos un par de horas solas y luego me voy a mi casa, ¿por favor?

—Ok… —saco sus llaves y me las entrego, salte de emoción internamente.

—Te veo allá guapo. —le tiré un beso y corrí hasta mis clases.

Las clases pasaron como un borrón, no puse mucha atención, realmente el cansancio me estaba pasando la cuenta, pero el entrenador no entendía que también llevábamos una vida y no podíamos estar todo el tiempo entrenando, esta no era una selección a nivel mundial, solo era un maldito campeonato interestatal, nada de otro mundo.

Literatura, para mi consternación solo fue eso, una materia mas, ni siquiera pude participar en los debates, puesto que con algo de suerte había leído el prologo de el mundo de Sofía. Detestaba todo esto, realmente quería acabar con las horas de cansancio y no ver a Cayo nunca mas. Los rumores decían que una del ultimo año sería la ayudante de Cayo, es decir, luego de graduarnos a modo de trabajo deberíamos entrenar a las nuevas chicas, me había planteado un montón de veces el querer hacerlo o no, pero luego de esto me había dado cuenta que el fútbol solo era un buen hobbies para mi, no una manera de vida ni mi carrera futura, quizás, solo quizás, si las cosas iban bien, entraría a la programa fútbol de cualquier universidad a la que postulase, pero por ahora, solo quería acabar con todo el embrollo de la final.

Cuando era la hora del almuerzo recibí un mensaje de Miles, el chico revolucionario que traía patas arriba a mi amiga Lucy.

'_Reunión con Argen y el Director ahora mismo'_

Corrí hasta la oficina del director, allí me esperaba Miles. Tome una bocanada de aire y entramos. La oficina del director era enorme, con una gran mesa de madera color caoba y muchos cuadros y trofeos, todos ganados por las distintas selecciones deportivas de la escuela y además de alguno que otro premio de ciencia. El con su característico bigote blanco estaba sentado en la punta de la mesa y a su lado izquierdo, al igual que judas se encontraba Argen, con su moño tirante y una sonrisa pedante.

—¡Buenos días chicos!

—Buenos días. —respondimos a coro.

—Tomen asiento. —ambos nos sentamos al costado derecho, justo frente a nuestro némesis. —eh recibido muchas quejas este semestre hacia la maestra Argen, además de sus firmas y las constantes reuniones que hemos tenido por separados, lo que aún no entiendo es porque ambas declaraciones son tan diferentes.

Enarque una ceja y observe a Miles, ¿qué rayos?

—La señorita Argen dice que ustedes le faltan el respeto constantemente, que ella ya no sabe que hacer con todos los de ultimo año.

Mi sangre hirvió y solo quise pararme y arrancarle ese maldito moño de la cabeza.

—Si me disculpa señor director, creo que la señorita Argen esta siendo una completa mentirosa.

El director me observo completamente impresionado.

—Yo no digo mentiras, y soy parte de esas humillaciones, ¿Quiere que le cuente como me desafío frente a todo el curso? Para luego decirme que debía realizar dos ejercicios en 10 minutos o si no estaría reprobada, ¡Por dios eran ejercicios de materia avanzada! Además a todos nos pone en ridículo cuando contestamos mal.

—¿Usted cree que estaríamos aquí si no fuese así? Me conoce Señor Jackson, sabe que siempre eh sido un chico correcto y no estaríamos aquí para perder nuestra reputación por algo que fuese mentira.

—Ellos todo el tiempo me gritan y me insultan. —soltó con un llanto Argen.

Claramente algunos de mis compañeros pensaron que algo así podía suceder, por lo cual las últimas clases habíamos grabado un video con un par de humillaciones.

Sonreí internamente.

—¿Tiene un computador? —pregunte con mi sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Para que es necesario?

—Señor Jackson, ¿háganos el favor? —intervino Miles diplomáticamente.

Claramente estábamos jugando una carta tremenda, el Director mando a pedir un computador a su secretaria, y esta entro con rapidez, lo dejo sobre la mesa y Miles se paro para poder conectarlo y mostrar el video. Observe a Argen y se veía muy pagada de si misma.

¡Maldita!

—Esperamos que esto sirva. —dijo mi compañero mientras le daba play al video y observábamos los videos que habían sido grabados por uno de nuestros compañeros que siempre se sentaba en primera fila, claramente Argen no se lo esperaba por lo cual su cara cambio de color y se paro para observar el video, el bigote del director se movió furiosamente y su cara cambio a color rojo.

—¡¿Qué significa esto señorita Argen?! —esta solo titubeo y luego todo fue historia.

Salimos de la oficina y la noticio voló por lo pasillos, Argen había sido despedida. Fue impresionante ver como todos estábamos muy felices y como nos habíamos unido para vencer a la bruja mala del cuento.

—No puedo creerlo. —dijo Lucy mientras abrazaba a Miles, este sonrió pero no note ninguna pizca de intensión amorosa.

—¡La vimos salir por la puerta trasera! —grito Rose.

—Se merece todo lo que le suceda. —comento Liv mientras se aplicaba un poco de gloss.

—Lo logramos chicos. —dijo Miles. —¡Ahora sabemos que si nos unimos podemos vencer!

Todos comenzamos a gritar y festejar, los maestros nos veían con caras de orgullo y algunos nos felicitaban, las cosas estaban cambiando, nosotros habíamos ofrecido el cambio y ahora solo quedaba esperar cosas buenas.

Luego de la felicidad inminente las clases terminaron y salí rumbo al departamento de Edward, como siempre estaba vacío y sin ningún plato de comida, para despejarme decidí cocinarles lasaña, así podríamos cenar junto a Edward y Emmett.

Al poner todo en la fuente de vidrio, encendí el horno y metí la lasaña. Camine con mis cosas hasta la habitación de Edward y ordene su habitación, pues parecía un desastre, incluso su ropa interior sucia estaba por todos lados, por lo cual deje todo en el balde de la ropa sucia y lo lleve hasta la lavadora. Luego de hacer mis deberes de 'ama de llaves' me lance en su cama y encendí la televisión, justo estaban pasando un capítulo de 'foodjammer' uno de mis programas favoritos, por lo cual me quede allí observando todo de forma hipnótica, sin olvidar de ir a apagar la lasaña unos 40 minutos después.

Edward aún no había llegado, y Emmett llegaría en la noche puesto que tenía una especia de cita con Rose.

Unos 20 minutos mas tarde oí como la cerradura se abría.

—¿Bella?

—¡En tu habitación! —grite.

El entro tan guapo como siempre y observo todo con una enorme sonrisa. —¿Cocinaste, además de hacer mi cama y poner a lavar mi ropa?

—Sip.

—Eres la mejor novia del mundo. —comento al tirarse sobre mi en la cama.

—Estas muy gordo Edward. —dije riéndome para molestarlo.

—¡Eso es mentira, observa! —dijo al pararse de la cama y sacarse su camisa dejándolo completamente desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba.

Lo observe detenidamente con una mirada totalmente lujuriosa, mordí mi labio y el lo noto, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Su sonrisa creció un palmo.

—¿Qué miras?

—A MI novio. —recalque el mi.

—¿A si? ¿Y yo puedo ver algo? —pregunto con su actitud de galán.

Tire de su brazo y cayo a la cama. Hace mucho tiempo que no hacíamos nada mas allá de los besos, y realmente extrañaba sus caricias y sentir como nuestros cuerpos estaban en contacto, incluso cuando no llegásemos al acto.

—Te quiero. —murmure entre sus brazos con nuestros labios unidos.

Cerré mis ojos y junte nuestros labios lentamente disfrutando de la sensación, mis manos acariciaron sus hombros y la lengua de Edward pedía adentrarse en mis labios. Entre abrí mis labios y nuestras lenguas comenzaron una danza totalmente excitante, sentí como mis bragas comenzaban a mojarse.

—Tan… hermosa. —susurro recorriendo con sus labios la piel de mi cuerpo.

Sus hábiles manos desabrocharon mi camisa tirándola por la habitación, lo observe fijamente y vi como sus ojos se oscurecían. Me aferre de sus hombros mientras sus labios devoraban los míos. Necesitaba que me tocase, necesitaba sentir mi pecho tocar el suyo, mis pezones dolían de la excitación y por primera vez pensé en fundirme totalmente con Edward.

Sus manos se dirigieron hasta mi espalda soltando el broche de mi brasier. Nos observamos una milésima de segundos, diciendo todo y nada a la vez, solo sintiendo. Sin proponerlo estuvimos completamente desnudos de la cintura para arriba, pegue nuestros torsos y un gemido salió de mis labios.

—D-Dios… se sienta… T-tan bien. —susurre inclinando todo mi cuerpo hacia el.

Tomo mis pechos entre sus manos y juro que pude haber muerto. Mordí su cuello sintiéndome completamente extasiada.

Tire de las sabanas con mis manos y arquee mi espalda hacia el. Busque su mirada y pude sentir como nos traspasábamos el uno con el otro, como nos uníamos aun mas.

Acaricie su espalda marcando mis uñas en el trayecto.

—T-te quiero.

El frenesí de las caricias y los besos fueron disminuyendo y acabamos abrazados sobre su cama, intentando controlar nuestras respiraciones. Con mi dedo comencé a acariciar su frente, sus pómulos, sus labios.

—Te quiero tanto que incluso duele. —susurre entre sus labios.

—Gracias por este regalo. —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Extrañaba estar contigo.

La tarde que pasamos juntos, fue algo totalmente mágico, un incentivo y una prueba de que Edward era el chico correcto para mi, una prueba de que estaba un paso mas de enamorarme de el.

**9 de Octubre 2014 – 22:00 **

—No puedo creer que pasado mañana ya sea el día. —dijo Rose tirada en el suelo de mi habitación.

Las practicas habían acabado hoy día y mañana era nuestro día libre, aunque eso no significaba que podíamos ir a fiestas o beber. Cayo había sido categórico al decir que debíamos ir a dormir temprano, no comer comidas chatarras y llegar temprano el día sábado, puesto que necesitábamos conocer la cancha, y practicar pases.

—No deberíamos estar comiendo esto. —dijo Liv mientras tomaba una papa frita.

—Solo será ese paquete nada mas. —dije mientras buscaba películas. —además hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos una pijamada como dios manda.

—Bueno en eso tienes razón. —comentó Lucy.

—Chicas necesito hablar con ustedes. —dijo Rose de repente parándose de la cama.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunte dejando de lado las películas y me senté en el piso de mi habitación.

Todas la observamos detenidamente esperando que nos dijera que había sucedido.

—Yo… ya no soy virgen. —lo tiro de sopetón a lo que todas exclamamos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuándo sucedió eso? —grito Liv.

Como amigas, desde pequeñas habíamos dicho que cuando dejáramos de ser vírgenes nos contaríamos inmediatamente.

—Hace un mes. —susurro despacio.

—¡¿Por qué no nos contaste?! —dije un poco enojada.

—Sabia que se iban a enojar. —respondió.

—Por supuesto que si Rosalie Lillian Hale. —dijo Lucy totalmente cabreada.

—Solo llevabas dos mes cuando lo hicieron, ¿qué mierda tenias en la cabeza? —pregunto Liv mientras echaba humo por las orejas.

—Se que Emmett es el indicado. —respondió Rose. —además no les conté antes porque sabia que se iban a molestar.

—Por supuesto que nos íbamos a molestar Rose. —respondí. —se lo que se siente que las hormonas te gobiernen, pero tienes que controlarte, ¿le entregaste tu virginidad a dos meses? Se que Emmett es un chico genial, pero ¿de verdad? —concluí.

—Se que están molestas, pero lo hecho, hecho esta y estoy enamorada de Emmett, se que todo va a resultar y no me arrepiento.

—Bueno eres una idiota, pero quiero que nos cuente como fue. —dijo Lucy.

Al final Rose no había estado bien, al menos a mi parecer, pero sabia lo que ella sentía y en ocasiones había querido hacer el amor con Edward, pero al parecer yo tenía muchísima mas contención que ella.

—¿Dolió? —pregunte.

—Al comienzo si… pues comprenderán que eso aquello es muy grande. —dijo con las manos a lo que todas soltamos risitas idiotas.

—pero… ¿se sintió bien? —pregunto Liv.

—Después de dos veces… ¡Si! —dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Todas comenzamos a reír aun mas fuerte.

—¿Han sido muchas veces? —esta vez fue Lucy totalmente sonrojada.

—Si, bastantes… así que hace poco comencé a tomar pastillas.

—¡Wow! Rose ha crecido.

Todas estuvimos de acuerdo, ella había dado un paso mas que nosotros, ella había conocido algo que nosotras no y se sentía raro, pero estaba muy feliz por ella.

—Estoy feliz por ti, aunque eres una tonta, te queremos.

—Gracias chicas.

—Yo también debo decirles algo. —dijo Liv.

—No me digas que también dejaste de ser virgen. —soltó Lucy.

—No… no tiene que ver con lo sexual. —tomo una inhalación. —saben que Max me cae mal por ser un idiota, ¿no?... pero, hemos estado hablando por mensajes y realmente es un estúpido… ¡Que me encanta! Pero no quiero darle en el gusto, pues caí en sus redes, pero el muy infeliz me tiene vuelta loca.

—¡Sabia que acabarían juntos! —dije con una sonrisa.

—Era muy obvio. —dijo Rose.

—¿Qué hago? —pregunto Liv.

—Podrías ir con el y comenzar una relación, o podrías darle de su propia medicina y hacerle creer que no te gusta y que tienes a otro chico, así el se dará cuenta y ira por ti.

—Esa es una buena idea Lucy. —dije.

Estuvimos un rato chismoseando sobre nuestra vida amorosa, viendo películas y evitando comer tanta comida chatarra, pero como habíamos tenido tantas practicas caímos rendidos en un santiamén.

**11 de Octubre 2014 – 9:00 **

—Es el ultimo día chicas, hoy es el día en el que tenemos que demostrar que nuestro entrenamiento no fue en vano, el día en que levantaremos las copa. —dijo Cayo mientras todas estábamos sentadas en las bancas del vestidor. —¡Este es nuestro día! Ustedes son capaces de muchas cosas.

La charla motivacional siempre era reconfortante. Todas nos levantamos y comenzamos a gritar para subir nuestro animo.

—¡Este es nuestro campeonato! —grito Lucy. —¡Nadie nos lo va a arrebatar!, ¿Quién esta conmigo?

Todos respondimos y salimos trotando hasta la cancha. El partido comenzaría en treinta minutos y por ahora solo debíamos calentar.

El equipo contrario ya estaba en cancha practicando pases. Nosotras nos posicionamos y comenzamos a practicar en parejas, lamentablemente Lucy no estaba y ella era mi compañera, por lo cual tuve que practicar con Carlie la tercera al mando del equipo en caso de que Lucy y yo no pudiésemos estar.

Observe las graderías y pude reconocer a Edward, Hunter, Jane, Max, Kyle, Emmett, mis padres y los padres de Edward, todos con pancartas y banderas apoyando a nuestro equipo, los salude desde lejos y me concentre en los pases, en el campo de futbol, en los contrincantes, es decir, fútbol al 100%.

Por lo que nos había dicho Cayo, hoy había un reclutador muy importante para la universidad de Boston, realmente no era mi prioridad y no quería dedicarme a esto, a diferencia de Lucy, pero lamentablemente ella no podría jugar el día de hoy, incluso cuando ella le rogo a Cayo por una oportunidad.

Se escucho un pitido, por lo cual todos dejamos de practicar, lanzamos las pelotas hacia los costados y nos formamos para cantar los himnos de las escuelas, intercambiar escudos y sacar la foto oficial.

Todo paso muy rápido y ni siquiera estaba muy consiente, solo cuando me estaba dando la mano con la capitana del equipo contrario y nos estaban sacando la fotografía oficial fue cuando realmente me di cuenta que estábamos jugando la final.

El instituto de Chicago fue el primero en sacar y le di un pase a Carlie, ella lo lanzo hacia la defensa esperando subir un poco y atacar el área del equipo contrario.

Luego de un pase de fondo la pelota cayo en Liv, esta corrió y logro dar un pase a Carlie antes de que el equipo contrario atacase, comencé a correr hasta el arco contrario esperando que Carlie me lanzara la pelota, normalmente eso hacíamos con Lucy, pero como ella no estaba, no sabía si Carlie lo captaría, aunque gracias a Dios lo hizo y la pelota cayo a mis pies luego de un pase espectacular, me acerque al arco y la golpee, la pelota cayo en las manos de la arquera y escuche como todo el publica gritaba un característico, ¡Ouh!

Mentiría si dijese como había sido el partido, lo único que recuerdo fue cuando el primer tiempo termino y todas caminamos hasta los vestidores, tenía la remera pegada al cuerpo, estaba un poco cansada y con mucha sed.

—¡Aun no se han marcado tantos, pero los necesitamos chicas! —grito Cayo. —¡yo se que ustedes puedes! —volvió a gritar.

—¡Déjame entrar Cayo! —dijo Lucy.

—Estas lesionada Lucy.

—Lo sé, pero esta el reclutador, sabes que lo añoro, por favor.

—Deja que entre cuando falten 25 minutos para el final. —dije. —sabes que la necesitamos, ella conoce los movimientos mejor que nadie.

—Se que soy buena, pero Lucy es mejor. —dijo Carlie. —además ella realmente lo añora.

—¿Estas segura que soportaras? —pregunto el con una mueca en sus labios.

—Si, lo estoy.

—Esta bien, ahora vamos a la cancha a lograrlo.

Todas asentimos y salimos para disputar el segundo tiempo. En la mitad del partido se noto mucho la ausencia de Lucy y todo se vio reflejado cuando nos metieron un gol. Pude ver la frustración y desesperación en la cara de todas las chicas, no habíamos luchado por esto, por una maldita derrota.

Observe a Cayo y hablo con el arbitro para hacer un cambio, como lo espere hizo salir a Carlie y entro Lucy, ella grito los cambios de posición y nos observamos fijamente, ella tenía ansias de ganar.

Comenzamos a jugar mucho mejor en los últimos minutos del partido, teníamos mas posesión del balón y además nos acercamos en muchas ocasiones al arco del equipo contrario, en una de esas venidas fue cuando Lucy metió el tan ansiado gol que nos llevo al mismísimo empate.

—¡GOOOOOOOL! —grito todo el publico, corrí hasta los brazos de mi amiga y tire de sus trenzas.

—¡Vamos por tu beca! —grite a lo que ella solo sonrió.

Volvimos a retomar el partido, y faltaba poco por lo que nos indicaban nuestras compañeras de la banca. Mire a Lucy y ambas asentimos, intentaríamos acercarnos de forma paralela y la que tuviese mejor acceso recibiría la pelota para intentar anotar, necesitábamos un gol inmediato, puesto que se notaba que Lucy no podía con su pierna y no aguantaría un alargue, así que cuando Tina tiro la pelota desde el arco, esta cayo en los pies de Rose, ella corrió hasta darle un paso a Kourt lanzándose por el lateral izquierdo hasta dar con Liv en el medio, ella decidió tirar la pelota hasta Lucy que comenzó a correr casi sola, excepto por una defensa del equipo contrario, por lo cual yo avance por el lateral derecho, esperando recibir su pase, iba tan concentrada que cuando la pelota llego hasta mis pies solo corrí hasta el arco, pero una chica puso su pie entre los míos y juro por Dios que volé por los aires, a solo unos 100 metros del arco, caí boca abajo y mis dientes chocaron contra el pasto, oí el silbato y todos comenzaron a gritar cosas, me levante a duras penas y comprobé que mis encías sangraban, las chicas llegaron corriendo mientras que las demás peleaban con el arbitro.

—¡Penal! —grito este a lo que todas nos emocionamos, mientras que las del equipo contrario se molestaron.

—¡Bella! Tu debes lanzar el penal. —dijo una de las chicas.

—¿Qué?

—Lucy no puede mas con su pie.

Asentí sin saber lo que hacia, por lo cual seque la sangre y me posicione con la pelota. la gente gritaba a mi alrededor, podía escuchar mi nombre entre la multitud, mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que lo sentía en mis costillas. El tiempo se detuvo, la gente que gritaba se quedo en silencio, era como cuando ponías una película en mute. Observe a mi padres, observe a Edward junto a Emmett, a Lucy junto a mis compañeras, vi como el entrenador tiraba sus cabellos y como mis compañeras tenían las manos en el aire.

Todo volvió a la normalidad y escuche como el silbato sonaba, era mi momento. Vi la pelota allí a solo dos pasos de mi y corrí para chutearla y la pelota tomo una dirección totalmente inesperada.

Tape mis ojos, y espere lo peor.

La gente gritaba a mi alrededor, podía escuchar mi nombre entre la multitud, mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que lo sentía en mis costillas. El tiempo se detuvo, la gente que gritaba se quedo en silencio, era como cuando ponías una película en mute. Observe a mi padres, observe a Edward junto a Emmett, a Lucy desde la banca con una mirada conciliadora, vi como el entrenador tiraba sus cabellos y como mis compañeras tenían las manos en el aire.

Todo volvió a la normalidad y escuche como el silbato sonaba, era mi momento. Vi la pelota allí a solo dos pasos de mi y corrí para chutearla y la pelota tomo una dirección totalmente inesperada.

Tape mis ojos, y espere lo peor.

—¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! —sentí al publico gritar, abrí los ojos y observe mi gol, comencé a correr en dirección a mi familia a mi novio. Salte a los brazos de Edward y oía voces por todos lados, pero solo me importo la de el.

—Te quiero pequeña.

Le sonríe y corrí hasta la cancha, todo en tiempo récord, el juego siguió, pero a los 3 minutos el arbitro piteo indicando que el partido había acabado y nosotras habíamos vencido.

Las chicas de la banca entraron, abrace fuertemente a Lucy, grite de felicidad mientras algunas lloraban en el piso, todo era increíble.

Aun me cuesta recordar los sucesos de ese día, pues todo fue muy rápido, la coronación, las medallas, los discursos y los abrazos de nuestro compañeros.

Solo recuerdo haber recibido los abrazos de mi familia, la comida con las chicas y la inminente felicidad que crecía en mi pecho.

Al final del día solo caí en mi cama y dormí, dormí por todos los días, dormí porque ya todo había quedado atrás y habíamos ganado, además dormí porque Lucy había ganado su beca a Boston. El reclutador le había ofrecido una beca completa totalmente deportiva y ella había aceptado, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Ese sin dudas era su sueño.

Los brazos de Morfeo me recibieron y soñé con mil cosas, mil cosas excepto fútbol.

**- Mi primera victoria - **

* * *

Me carga dar explicaciones, porque lo hecho, hecho esta, pero se la debo a esas chicas que siempre dejan review y se que me leen. (Son solo tres) Bueeeno la verdad es que no actualice por dos razones. 1. Tengo demasiada cosas que hacer para la universidad, pruebas, hacer mis practicas en los hospitales (estudio para ser enfermera) y realmente la semana antepasada llego el viernes y fue como, ¿ya es viernes? ¡Diablos, no tengo nada! Esa es la primera razón y espero que la entiendan. 2. Al comienzo estaba muy emocionada por publicar este fic, pero luego al ver que a nadie mas que a esas tres chicas le interesa, realmente hizo que perdiese la inspiración, tengo unos 30 y algo favoritos, pero... ¿solo tres chicas pueden dejarme sus comentarios? Es muy decepcionante para mi, claramente no estoy exigiendoles nada, pero normalmente dejo de hacer mis cosas porque esto me apasiona mucho y luego no hay nada, bueno esa es mi segunda explicación, realmente no espero que la entienda, pero si lo hacen, se los agradeceré mucho.

Próxima actualización: 26 de Septiembre. Cumpliré con esta fecha, aún faltan días y lo hice así de alejado porque necesito tiempo para escribir algo decente debido a la universidad y mis bloqueos mentales, pero que quede claro que no voy a dejar a la mitad la historia, también soy lectora y es horriblemente asqueroso cuando no terminan las cosas, incluso si no tengo muchas lectoras. ¡Otra cosa! Este siempre fue un short fic, por lo cual solo le queda capítulos, no mas que eso.

¡Hasta luego y nos vemos para el próximo capítulo!

_Marie Sellory _


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, al igual que la historia.

* * *

**Summary**:

Secuela de Stay the Night. ¿Conocerse en un concierto es algo común? Bella y Edward descubrirán lo que es llevar su relación en la vida real, viviendo sus primeras veces como pareja. Las relaciones de pareja siempre son difíciles, aún mas siendo adolescente. —¡Amo como eres mi primer novio Edward, no lo cambiaria por nada! - T2H. Ooc. EdxBells.

* * *

_Sugiero Leer Stay the Night (Two-shot) antes de aventurarse con The First Time, de esta forma podrán entender la trama._

* * *

**The First Time**

Ajusté mi abrigo y mi bufanda mientras esperaba a Bella a las afueras del Instituto. La nieve caía raudamente. Restregué mis manos intentado darme calor con mi propio aliento.

Diciembre había llegado en gloria y majestad, trayéndonos su tan característica nieve. Observe el Instituto lleno de adornos navideños y me recordé el porque estaba aquí helándome el trasero.

La navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, en solo cuatro días la navidad llegaría y con Bella aún no habíamos comprado los regalos, y necesitábamos apurarnos, puesto que esta navidad sería muy interesante, empezando por el hecho de que la familia de Rose y Bella pasarían la navidad en casa de mis padres y porque mis abuelos viajarían desde Alaska para visitarnos.

Me daba un poco de temor, mi abuela era un tanto quisquillosa, y a la vez muy crítica, si Bella o Rose no pasaban su prueba a la primera, quizás nunca la pasasen. Esme solía relatar que Carlisle tenía una novia en la época del instituto y la abuela Masen lucho hasta que ellos terminaron, puesto que la chica era un poco floja, según sus propias palabras.

Mi teléfono vibro entre mis bolsillos, y mientras tiritaba lo tome.

"_Voy saliendo amor, espérame" Besos y abrazos._

Comencé a saltar en mi lugar esperando que el calor comenzase a menguar en mi, pero nada resulto, hasta que sentí unas pequeñas manos en mis hombros.

—Siento haberte hecho esperar.

—Mi trasero es un cubo de hielo pequeña. —tome de su mano y tire de ella hasta la parada de buses, no iba a pasar ni un minuto más allí.

—¡Lo siento! Pero el maestro nos retuvo unos minutos más, la mitad del año se acabo y cuando volvamos ya no serán clases normales.

—¡Es cierto! No falta nada para que puedas graduarte.

—Lo sé, yo ni siquiera puedo creerlo.

—Estas cada día mas grande.

Me sonrió con esos hermoso ojos chocolates y nos subimos al bus, como siempre estaba llenísimo, por lo cual me acerque hasta el fondo y protegí a Bella con mis manos mientras nos observábamos.

—¡Estoy tan feliz de pasar las navidades contigo! Pareciera como si lleváramos años juntos, cuando en realidad solo han sido meses.

—Lo sé y quizás a los ojos ajenos todo esto va muy rápido, pero para mi se siente como si fuese totalmente correcto.

—También para mi cariño.

Me acerque hasta sus labios y deje un casto beso.

—¿Después nos vamos a tu departamento? Recuerdo que hoy dormiré allí.

—Repíteme como es que tus padres te dieron permiso.

—Les dije que iría con Rose y ellos lo creyeron, si llaman Rose dirá que estoy en el baño y me llamara para que los llame.

—¿Y si te descubren?

—Nos escapamos a las vegas y vivimos felices

Reí por las ocurrencias de mi pequeña y bese el tope de su cabeza, en ocasiones Bella era la chica más tierna de toda la faz de la tierra.

El viaje no duro y mucho, por lo cual prontamente estuvimos en el centro comercial recorriendo todas las tiendas, las cuales estaban abarrotadas de gente.

—Todas las personas compramos los regalos el ultimo día. —un puchero tierno adorno su cara mientras caminábamos hasta la tienda de remeras para parejas. Habíamos decidido hacerles camisetas a juegos a Rose y Emmett, por supuesto eran exclusivas y bastante decentes.

—Si, porque somos unos flojos, recuerdas que desde el lunes que estamos insistiendo con esto, pero siempre fue mejor quedarse jugando play station, besándonos, viendo alguna película o cocinando.

—Lo sé, somos unos irresponsables, pero ya estamos aquí y vamos a completar todas las compras para luego irnos a casa a comer la pizza de ayer y dormir juntos y abrazados.

—Ese plan suena perfecto.

Nos sonreímos y partimos de la mano hasta todas las tiendas esperando encontrar los regalos adecuados para nuestros padres y amigos.

Recorrimos tiendas de hombres en donde escogimos los regalos de nuestros amigos, luego algo para las chicas y finalmente fuimos a una juguetería, realmente no tengo idea para que necesitábamos estar allí.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —pregunte.

—Necesito un regalo para Hunter y se cual será, lo vi hace un par de días, debe estar por aquí.

—¡De nuevo con ese chico! —exclame. Sabia que Hunter no era un peligro porque estaba rendido por mi prima Jane, pero en el momento en que lo conocí me cayo terrible al pensar que quería algo con mi novia.

—Por supuesto, es mi mejor amigo y lo quiero muchísimo.

—Esta bien. —bufe. —¿Qué tienes pensado?

—Bueno con Hunter tenemos un chiste privado, y el otro día vi unas figuras de acción en forma de hojas. —comento riéndose. —así que le regalare eso y una bocina para su bicicleta, porque siempre se queja de no tener dinero para comprar una.

—¿Por qué una hoja? ¡Quien mierda querría una hoja como figura de acción!

—¡Hey! Es nuestro chiste privado, así que deja de ser tan celoso. —la mire mal y fuimos hasta la caja para poder pagar el bendito regalo.

Revise la hoja de mi reloj, ya era tardísimo y ni siquiera nos habíamos dado cuenta. Cuando todo estuvo pagado caminamos hasta la parada de buses, estaba a punto de oscurecer y era mejor que llegásemos pronto a casa.

—Ponte tu gorro de lana, comenzó a nevar nuevamente y no quiero que te enfermes.

—Esta bien.

Afuera estaba helado hasta los huesos. Corrimos con cuidado y tomamos el bus, adentro estaba un poco mas caliente pero igual de lleno como hace un par de horas.

—¡Detesto andar en bus!

—El volvo esta en la revisión y tu auto no tiene cadenas, era nuestra única opción.

—Lo sé. —hizo una cara triste y la acerca a mi cuerpo intentando hacer que entráramos en calor. —tengo muchísima hambre amor. —susurro.

—Han pasado cuatro horas desde que saliste del instituto y no hemos probado nada, así que a penas lleguemos te pones ropa abrigada y calentamos la pizza.

—Tu también debes abrigarte tienes todos los pantalones mojados.

—Estoy congelado. —dije tiritando.

—No quiero que te enfermes.

—Tampoco quiero enfermarme, vamos a estar en Nueva York y quiero disfrutar todo contigo.

—Tenemos que visitar el Empire State, ¡por favor!

—Visitaremos muchas partes, pero recuerda llevar tus botas porque allá hará mucho más frio.

—Luego de navidad haré mi maleta, además necesito comprar una chaqueta para la nieve, todas las que tengo no sirve y al final termino toda mojada.

—Te quiero boba. —dije luego de llenar su cara de besos.

—Te quiero cariño. —tomo mi cara entre sus manos y nos besamos.

Cuando bajamos del bus corrimos hasta el departamento y nos metimos en el ascensor mientras nos contorsionábamos por los escalofríos que sentíamos.

—¡Joder puedo decirte que tengo hasta la vagina congelada! —exclamo en un arrebato.

La observe por un segundo y luego comenzamos a reírnos a todo lo que da, dejando en segundo plano el frío.

—¡Joder Bella! —dije entre risas. —¡Dios mío eres única! —reí mientras las puertas del ascensor abrían y salimos directamente hacia el departamento. Tome las llaves entre risas y entramos, la calefacción nos recibió y nos sacamos los chaquetas y lo zapatos.

—Ahora siento vergüenza.

—No seas boba, yo puedo decirte que mis bolas están azules a causa del frío.

—Bobo. —comentó mientras colgaba su chaqueta y caminaba hasta la cocina para calentar la pizza. —guarda los regalos en el armario, tu hermano es un metiche y si llega y los ve no nos dejara en paz.

—Tienes razón. —tome las bolsas y camine hasta mi habitación, deje todo allí esperando que cuando nos fuéramos a acostar pudiésemos envolver la mayoría.

Mi habitación era un desastre, por lo cual luego de guardar todo, cambie las sabana —no iba a hacer que Bella durmiese en mi inmundicia —estire las mandas, poniendo un par extra y lance mis bóxer tirados al cesto de la ropa sucia. Llegue hasta la cocina y tome asiento mientras Bella servía unos pedazos de pizza de anoche, ensalada de verduras con queso de cabra y te helado.

—¿Quieres comer aquí o vamos a la sala?

—Vamos a ver si están dando alguna película. —cometo tomando su plato y la jarra de te.

—Ok. —la seguí tomando mi plato, los vasos y la ensalada.

—Pero no algo de chicas, por favor. —rogué.

—Pero no algo de acción. —dijo sacándome la lengua.

—Algo de terror.

—Sabes que odio el terror, pero esta bien, podemos ver algo solo porque dormiremos juntos.

—Te encanta la idea.

—Seguro a ti no te encanta la idea también, pillo.

—Por supuesto, dormir con mi novia entre mis brazos es mi idea de sueño cumplido.

—Bobo enamorado.

—Boba enamorada.

Nos sacamos mutuamente la lengua y encendimos la televisión esperando que algo bueno estuviesen pasando. Bella tomo el control remoto y comenzó a recorrer los canales mientras yo llenaba mi plato con ensalada comenzando a llenar mi estomago vacío.

Estuvimos gran parte de la tarde sentados, hasta que fue demasiado tarde y nuestros cuerpos no aguantaron el cansancio, terminamos de ver una película y arrojamos los platos sucios al fregadero, caminamos hasta la habitación dispuestos a ponernos los pijamas y caer profundamente dormidos.

Saque mi pijama del armario y Bella camino hasta el baño para cambiarse, cerré las cortinas y encendí la luz de la lámpara de la mesa, abrí las sabanas y caí rendido en la cama esperando que mi novia se apresurase para poder dormir abrazados.

—¿Te falta mucho? —pregunte observando la puerta cerrada del baño.

—Ya salgo. —respondió unos minutos después, oí el agua correr y luego la luz apagarse, ella salió con su pijama, unas calzas negras y una remera roñosa que dejaba al descubierto su hombro. —tengo sueño. —refregó sus ojos y se acostó junto a mi, instintivamente tire de su cintura poniendo mi nariz en su cuello.

—Estas calentita. —susurre un tanto grogui.

—Apagare la luz. —dijo dándose vuelta y dejado la habitación totalmente oscura.

—Te quiero. —la abrace fuertemente y cerré mis ojos, luego todo fue historia.

_**.**_

—¡Emmett pásame los ángeles que hizo mama el año pasado! —grité desde un escalera. Estaba adornando el árbol en la casa de nuestros padres con la ayuda del idiota de mi hermano.

—¡¿Dónde están?! —pregunto.

—En el entretecho, es una caja enorme que dice Esme 2013.

Tardo unos minutos, pero trajo todas las cosas para terminar de poner el árbol con sus respectivos adornos y también poder acomodar la enorme cantidad de regalos que había este año.

—No puedo creer que los padres de Rose vayan a pasarla aquí.

—Todo es muy impresionante, quien diría que tendríamos novias en situaciones tan serias.

—Lo sé, es increíble.

—¡Chicos necesito un kilo de zanahorias, ajo, cebollas y apio! —dijo Esme entrando en la sala.

—Madre, estoy adornando todo y Em me esta ayudando, no podemos ir.

—Necesito que lo hagas. —dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

—¡No seas intransigente madre! —dijo Em.

Bufo molesta y desapareció hasta el despacho de papa, seguramente para molestarlo a el y que fuera a hacer las compras restantes.

Estuvimos toda la tarde adornando el árbol de navidad, además de la casa, la entrada y el techo, mañana sería la cena y Esme estaba preparando comida para un batallón. Al final del día caí rendido y desperté hasta las dos de la tarde, cuando un par de manos me movieron insistentemente.

—¿Qué sucede? —me removí y observe como Bella me sonreía.

—¿Qué haces aquí pequeña? —dije mirándola.

—Tu madre nos llamo temprano, todos están abajo ayudando a la cena, incluso dormiremos aquí. —respondió.

—¿Dormirás conmigo? —pregunte emocionado.

—En la noche puedo escabullirme cariño.

—Eso sería genial.

—Ahora ve a bañarte, ¡apestas! —dijo tapándose la nariz y levantándose de la cama. —buscare tu ropa y bajare a ayudar en la comida, tu madre te guardo algo de almuerzo así que apresúrate porque aun tenemos que envolver todos los regalos.

—Tienes razón. —dije parándome y caminando hasta la ducha.

—Te veo en un rato bebe. —me cerro el ojo y desapareció de la habitación.

Tome una relajante ducha y me vestí con la ropa que mi hermosa novia había escogido para mi, hacia un poco de frío pero la calefacción de la casa estaba mandando pequeñas ondas de calor a todo mi cuerpo. Baje la escalera y allí estaba Charlie junto a mi padre.

—¡Buenas tardes Charlie! —me acerque a el y lo salude.

—Hola Edward, ¿cómo estas?

—Muy bien, espero que este disfrutando. —dije con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hasta la cocina.

—¡Buenas tardes señoras! —la madre de Rose se volteo y me saludo con un beso en la mejilla mientras Esme servía mi almuerzo caliente sobre la encimera.

—¿Dónde esta Emmett y Alexander?

—Fueron a comprar algunas cosas. —dijo Alyssa con una enorme sonrisa. La observe detenidamente, la madre de Rose era bastante guapa y atrayente.

—¿Dónde esta Bella?

—Fue a buscar algo y vuelve inmediatamente hijo. —asentí y ataque el asado de carne con papas salteadas y salsa de mi madre.

—¡Esto esta delicioso! —exclame con la boca llena de comida.

—¡Edward! Traga y luego habla. —asentí y trague con una sonrisa en mi cara.

Amaba las navidades, principalmente porque todos nos uníamos y podíamos estar en familias, eso era lo maravilloso de estas fiestas, incluso aunque hubiesen personas que dijesen que la navidad solo era una fiesta materialista, para mi, era algo mucho mas allá, algo que dejaba recuerdos en ti y que cuando tuvieras una familia, posiblemente repetirías una y otra vez.

—Buenas días dormilón.

Salude a Rose y seguí comiendo afanadamente.

—Va a venir Frankie y Alice a dejar unos regalos. —comento Esme mientras Bella entraba en la habitación, la observe y su cara seguía igual.

No me había gustado como habían acabado las cosas entre ellas, pero ellas eran adultas y debían arreglar las cosas solas, yo no iba a meterme en esa situación.

—Yo dejo ir a la casa de Hunter, ¿me acompañas? —pregunto mi novia, asentí un tanto no convencido, pero de todas formas la acompañaría, no dejaría que se viese con el idiota de Hunter sin mi presencia.

Renné entro a la cocina con un delantal y la salude de un beso, salí de allí y camine hasta mi habitación para comenzar a envolver los regalos, Bella no tardo en subir y ambos nos enfrascamos en la labor de cortar papel, poner pegamos y luego pegar las rosas, como siempre habíamos dejado todo para el ultimo minuto y ahora nos estaba pasando la cuenta.

—¿Crees que terminemos? —pregunte observando el reloj y mis manos llenas de pegamento.

—Solo nos quedan dos y bajamos a ponerlos bajo el árbol, para la próxima hagamos esto con semanas de anticipación.

—Somos muy perezosos. —dijo ella sonriéndome.

—Somos perfectos, el uno para el otro.

—No podría pensar diferente.

Nos besamos lentamente y seguimos en nuestra labor, cortar, pegar, terminar, ¡Que aburrido era envolver regalos!

Al final terminamos todo, bajamos y ordenamos los regalos bajo el árbol y partimos hasta la casa de Hunter.

—Repíteme porque estamos aquí.

Iba conduciendo mientras Bella hablaba con su amigo por teléfono, riéndose a todo lo que da.

—Te lo repito, somos mejor amigos. —tapo el micrófono y me miro de manera hostil, para luego seguir hablando y riéndose.

Estuve veinte minutos en silencio conduciendo por las calles abarrotadas de nieve, para cuando llegamos Bella salto del auto y corrió a los brazos de ese blandengue, ¿qué mierda se creía al abrazar a mi novia así?

Intente respirar y pensar en cosas pacificas, pero al verla tan feliz con el fue imposible no sentir esa sensación de celos en mi interior.

Encendí la radio y puse mi cd de Imagine Dragons. Bella me lo había regalo al cuarto mes de estar juntos, me gustaba su música y mas si me lo había regalado mi novia. Tararee las canciones evitando mirar para afuera, pero era realmente imposible, era un hombre celoso, no pueden culparme.

Estaba un tanto alterado, revise mi teléfono y le mande unos mensajes a mis amigos, nos veríamos mañana en la noche, había una fiesta en la casa de Kyle y todos estábamos invitados, incluida Bella y sus amigas, allí nos entregaríamos los regalos y podríamos conversar un rato. Kyle me había dicho que estaba enamorándose de alguien, y no me imaginaba quien podía ser, al parecer con Lucy se habían llevado muy bien, pero no hasta el punto de comenzar una relación y sabía que aunque el intentase lo que quisiese con Melissa ella no iba a darle el si, porque ella estaba loca por Max, quien estaba loco por Liv.

¡La vida es una telenovela!

Mire hasta afuera viendo como hablaban e intercambiaban regalos, se despidieron y ella subió y partí sin mirarla, si lo admito, estaba molesto.

—No entiendo porque odias a Hunter.

Estaba siendo infantil, pero no quería hablar con ella.

—¿Ahora vas a hacerme la ley del hielo? —como vio que no le hablaba bufo molesta y el camino hasta mi casa fue así, en total silencio sin observarnos ni intercambiar alguna palabra.

Subí el volumen para no tener que hablar y me fui cantando como un pequeño crío de cinco años.

A penas llegamos a la cama ella saltó del auto y entro a la casa, apague todo y la seguí, al no verla por ninguna parte subí hasta mi habitación y la vi allí en la cama, la abrace fuertemente.

—Perdón, es solo que tu amigo me pone muy celoso.

—Yo te quiero a ti, tu eres mi novio. —repitió.

—Lo sé, mi cerebro debe aprenderlo.

—Te quiero Edward, métetelo en la cabeza.

Asentí y la abrace fuertemente.

_**.**_

—¡Agradezco que estén aquí, es muy importante que como familia nos conozcamos! —dijo Esme mientras agitaba su copa de vino.

Todo estábamos sentamos alrededor de la mesa, que por lo demás estaba abarrotada de comida. Esme estaba haciendo un brindis por la unión de las familias mientras yo no podía evitar seguir comiendo.

—Por favor Edward deja de comer. —susurro bajito para que nadie la oyese.

—Tengo hambre. —dije intentado sonar despacio, pero fue imposible. Mi madre doblo la cabeza como si del exorcista se tratase y me observo con su mirada, "deja la comida y escúchame o soy capaz de golpearte el trasero en este mismísimo instante", tragué pesado y deje el tenedor en el lugar que esta.

—Como iba diciendo, antes de que interrumpieran. —me observo mal y luego volvió a ser la misma señora con cara de ángel. —estoy muy feliz que nuestros hijos estén juntos, creo que es una gran unión y espero que dure por mucho tiempo.

—Lo mismo pienso madre. —dijo Emmett observando a todos en la mesa. —estoy muy feliz de haber conocido a mi Rose.

Todos hicieron un jodido "aww" al unísono.

—¿Podemos comer? —pregunte cabreado.

—Si Edward. —Carlisle me miraba totalmente molesto, pero no me importo, quería la jodida comida.

—¿Por qué tan malhumorado? —pregunto Bella mientras picaba su carne.

—Esperar por la comida me pone así, pensé que lo habías notado.

—Se que eres un niño con la comida, pero no pensé que te pusiese de tan humor esperar por la comida.

—Es un defecto, tenia que tener uno, ¿no? No podía ser perfecto. —le cerré un ojo y ella negó.

—Fanfarrón.

—Aún así me quieres.

—Por supuesto, bobo.

Seguimos comiendo y conversando, los demás estaban en sus propios mundos paralelos, mientras yo estaba con las dos cosas que mas amaba en mi vida, la comida y mi novia, y no era necesariamente en ese orden.

_**.**_

Luego de cenar, conversar y bebe café todos nos fuimos a dormir, mañana debíamos levantarnos temprano para abrir los regalos que estaban bajo el árbol de navidad. Alyssa y Alexander estaban durmiendo en la habitación de huésped del tercer piso, junto a la habitación de Emmett, mientas que en el segundo piso estaba la habitación de mis padres, la mía y en donde estarían las chicas, y en el primer piso estarían durmiendo los Swan.

Observe el cielo de mi habitación esperando que Bella viniese a dormir conmigo. Si ella no hubiese estado compartiendo habitación con Rose, probablemente yo hubiese ido hasta allá, pero como la situación no era así, esperaba que Bella fuese hasta la mía.

—¿Toc toc? —alguien pregunto, me pare rápido y abrí la puerta tirando de mi novia hasta adentro.

—Te tardaste. —dije con un puchero.

—Te pones como un bebe en época navideña.

—Es porque amo la navidad, en fin, hace frío ven a dormir conmigo.

Cambie de tema, porque realmente quería sentirla entre mis brazos y solo contaba los días que quedaban para poder irnos a Nueva York y estar por fin solos.

—¡Quiero que viajemos pronto, se que no falta mucho tiempo, pero siento que se esta tardando!

Puso su cabeza en mi pecho y nos observamos por un rato.

—También espero ese momento con ansias, no puedo esperar para estar junto a ti.

—Te quiero. —susurré entre sus labios.

—Te quiero Edward. —cerro sus ojos y disfrute un momento de sus carnosos labios que me hacían volar hasta el espacio. Tome su labio inferior entre mis dientes y ella jadeo. —están nuestros padres. —dijo.

—En el primer piso Bella.

—De todas formas no vamos a hacer nada, así que piensa en Emmett con tanga.

—¡Que asco Bella! —exclame asqueado.

—¿Resulto?

—Si. —dije totalmente enojado, o mas bien amurrado.

—Me encanta cuando te comportas como un bebe.

—¿Soy tu bebe? —pregunte.

—Eres mi bebe. —tiro de mi cuello y colisionamos nuestros labios en un beso totalmente casto.

—A dormir cariño, mañana la pasaremos juntos.

Se acurruco entre mis brazos y tire un poco de las mantas para que ella no pasase frío, alague la mano y apague la luz de la mesa del velador y abrace fuertemente a mi chica. Luego todo se hizo confuso y me dormí totalmente.

—¡Despierten vienen tus padres! —sentí que alguien me movía pero realmente no atine a analizar cada palabra que conformaba esa frase.

—¿Qué sucede? —una adormilada Bella pregunto.

—Tus padres dijeron que iban a subir, así que bajemos rápido antes de que nos descubran.

—¿Qué? —salte de la cama y tire a Bella y Rose de mi habitación hasta el primer piso sin tomar un respiro.

¿Han visto los dibujos de anime cuando corren por sus vidas? Pues creo que yo fui una clara representación.

—No sabia que podías correr tan rápido. —dijo Bella luego de bostezar y sentarse en el sofá.

—Te sorprenderías. —le cerré un ojo y me lance a su lado.

—Al parecer estamos todos. —dijo Carlisle. —esta vez el duende será Emmett.

Mi querido hermano con una enorme sonrisa en su cara tomo su sombrero de santa y saco el primer regalo, no sin antes agregar.

—¡Amo ser el duende!

Juro que si no estuviese seguro que ama a Rosalie, pensaría que mi hermano es homosexual.

—Creo que hay un total de 40 regalos, así que comenzaremos… Este es de Santa Claus para… —comenzó a revisar la tarjeta. —¡Mamá!

El camino hasta mi madre y se lo entrego, ella muy entusiasmada rompió el envoltorio y saco un bolso blanco con detalles y un grabado donde ponía, 'Mamá Cullen'

—¡Es hermoso! —exclamo sonriendo.

Los regalos comenzaron a pasar con rapidez, los padres de Bella recibieron muchos regalos, entre ellos una invitación a unas termas por dos días al igual que los padres de Rosalie, para que todos pudiesen pasar tiempo de calidad entre familias. Rosalie recibió ropa, una camisa de su equipo de futbol favorito, bolsos, zapatos y un enorme cuadro lleno de fotos de ella y mi hermano. Por su parte Emmett recibió unos juegos para su Wii, además de ropa y cosas ñoñas que de seguro habían sido de parte de Rose. Bella recibió ropa, una pelota de fútbol, un curso para aprender Japonés, un bolso y abrigo para cuando fuéramos a Nueva York, mi regalo se lo daría mas tarde, cuando no hubiese tanta gente alrededor.

—¡Bueno estos son los últimos y son de Edward! —grito el idiota de Emmett.

Recibí el primero, una enorme caja, rompí el envoltorio y mis ojos se abrieron de sopetón.

—¿Una Play Station 4? —susurre anonadado. —¡Por fin! —comencé a saltar como niño mientras todos reían a mandíbula suelta.

—Y ahora abre los demás bobo.

Estaba tan entusiasmado, que todos los regalos me parecieron perfectos, incluso los libros de arquitectura, los juegos, la ropa y unos set de dibujo.

—Mi regalo te lo daré en un rato… —susurro Bella en mi oído.

Asentí como un niño pequeño, realmente amaba las navidades.

Las festividades fueron bastante bien, y todos nos unimos como familia, nos reímos y compartimos momentos y experiencias que querían en nuestros corazones por toda la vida.

Recogimos todos los papeles y cada uno subió a su habitación a vestirse y prepararnos para salir a cenar, tire el brazo de mi novia y subimos corriendo hasta el segundo piso.

—Vamos a mi habitación necesito darte mi regalo.

—Vamos, de todos modos el mío esta oculto allí.

—¿Y no me di cuenta?

—Eres un poco despistado.

—Así parece.

Asentí y entramos en la habitación, realmente esperaba que Bella amara mi regalo, porque lo había hecho con mucho amor y quería expresarle como me sentía hacia ella, como mis sentimientos habían cambiado, y ya no era un simple te quiero lo que saldría de mis labios, era mas bien un te amo, una palabra llena de significado, una palabra que sabía perfectamente que sentía en este momento, porque te das cuenta que estas enamorado cuando te vas a dormir y no puedes dejar de pensar en esa persona, porque vas caminando y cada pequeño detalle te lo recuerda a ella, así era como me sentía con Bella constantemente, y esperaba que ella se sintiese de la misma forma que yo.

—Espero que te guste. —le tendí la caja en donde se encontraba mi regalo.

Ella lo abrió y descubrió que allí estaba el relicario que había escogido para ella, era pequeño de oro y dentro tenía una foto de nosotros y una pequeña frase.

—"_Los días sin ti, son eternos… Te amo" _—me observo y sonrió ampliamente.

—También te amo. —las lagrimas llenaron sus ojos y tire de ella hasta mis brazos.

—No imaginas cuanto te amo, no imaginas como me eh sentido… Te amo mi Bella.

—Te amo Edward. —bese su mejilla y espere que ella buscara mi regalo dentro de mi armario. —espero que te guste, no es tan genial como el tuyo.

—No seas boba. —abrí el envoltorio y adentro se encontraba un reloj hermoso, con una correa de cuero negra y una inscripción.

"_E&B Por siempre" _

—Por siempre… —bese sus labios lentamente delineándolos con mi lengua, esperando poder sentirla en su total plenitud. Tire de ella hasta mi cama y nos quedamos allí, disfrutando el uno del otro.

_**.**_

—Pasajeros del vuelo 145 hacia Nueva York, abordar puerta 5, pasajeros del vuelo 145 hacia Nueva York, abordar puerta 5.

—¿Estas lista? —pregunto observando de reojo a mi novia mientras nos tomábamos de la mano.

—Totalmente lista.

**- Mi primera Navidad con Bella - **

* * *

Siento las demoras, realmente odio cuando la gente no promete lo que cumple, pero tuve un problema, cuento corto, se corto la luz, perdí la mitad del capítulo ese mismo día y como sabrán ya me es difícil poder escribir un capítulo con mi tiempo limitado, escribir dos y en el mismo tiempo fue totalmente imposible, creí que lo podría publicar el Domingo, pero me pusieron una prueba para el Martes y fue como, ¡Adiós Capítulo!, ¡Hola Estudio! Realmente lo siento y espero que lo comprendan.

Ahoraaaaaaaaa, quiero dedicar este capítulo a tres personas: Yoliki y DaniiHale, porque siempre me han apoyado y dejado Review desde el primer momento, hay ocasiones en que nadie deja nada, pero ellas siempre están aquí fieles al FF, ¡Muchas gracias chicas! y la tercera persona es Jane19, ¡Chica amo tus review! Me alegran totalmente el día, son tan gratificantes, adoraria hablar contigo, pero lamentablemente no tienes cuenta en FF, de todos modos gracias por tu apoyo y este capítulo va dedicado para ti ;)

En el grupo de Facebook mi mejor amiga aviso que no iba a publicar, es por eso que si quieren unirse, el link esta en mi perfil.

Sin mas que decir, las dejo.

Próxima actualización: 17 de Octubre, se que falta muchisimo pero el 13 es mi última prueba en el calendario hasta el momento y tendré más tiempo de escribir al ser más días.

Pd: En el próximo capítulo por fin será Nueva York :D

_Marie Sellory _


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, al igual que la historia.

* * *

**Summary**:

Secuela de Stay the Night. ¿Conocerse en un concierto es algo común? Bella y Edward descubrirán lo que es llevar su relación en la vida real, viviendo sus primeras veces como pareja. Las relaciones de pareja siempre son difíciles, aún mas siendo adolescente. —¡Amo como eres mi primer novio Edward, no lo cambiaria por nada! - T2H. Ooc. EdxBells.

* * *

_Sugiero Leer Stay the Night (Two-shot) antes de aventurarse con The First Time, de esta forma podrán entender la trama._

* * *

**The First Time**

Me puse los audífonos y le di play a la película. Edward estaba durmiendo a mi lado, mientras yo intentaba distraerme un poco viendo alguna que otra película. Las piernas me dolían y sentía el trasero dormido, pero la felicidad que me embargaba al pensar que estaríamos juntos sin padres alrededor de una semana hacia que mi corazón saltase fuertemente.

—Vas a llorar con esa película.

Mire a mi costado, Edward se acababa de despertar y estaba tocando sus ojos con sus puños como si fuese un niño pequeño.

—No voy a llorar cariño.

—Por supuesto que lo harás, lo hiciste cuando la fuimos a ver al cine.

—Sabes que la muerte de _Gus _me dejo mal cariño.

—Es por eso que no deberías verla.

—¡Pero estoy aburrida! —exclame como una niña berrinchuda.

—¡Te propongo algo! —mi querido novio soltó su cinturón y me observo fijamente.

—¿Qué cosa? —observo a todos lados y se acerco hasta mi oído con suma cautela.

—Unámonos al club de las alturas. —susurro despacio a lo que yo solo atine a comenzar a reír. —¿qué tiene de risa? —pregunto con una enorme sonrisa picarona en su rostro.

—Nada cariño, nada. —le cerré un ojo y estampe nuestros labios con lentitud. Sabia lo que volvía loco a Edward, por lo cual delinee sus labios con mi lengua succionando su labios inferior en el proceso, mi corazón se agito inmediatamente y las mariposas comenzaron a volar en la parte baja de mi estomago. Sus labios se abrieron y nuestras lenguas hicieron contacto mandando miles de descargas eléctrica a mi columna vertebral, tire de su cabello totalmente extasiada por la situación olvidando que estábamos dentro de un avión.

—Debemos… parar… —su voz sonó entrecortada y observe como un pequeño problema se hacia presente en los pantalones de Edward.

—¿Ups? —dije inocentemente.

—Ya verás niña provocadora. —me estremecí de placer y caí a los brazos de Edward.

—Te amo. —susurró en mi oído.

—También te amo.

Nos quedamos un rato abrazados y sin proponérnoslo, caímos totalmente rendidos en esos incomodos asientos económicos, dándonos calor mutuamente.

Desperté con la voz de la azafata indicando que debíamos ponernos los cinturones, puesto que estábamos pronta a aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Nueva York.

—Cariño. —moví el brazo de mi novio y deje un beso en su entrecejo. —estamos a punto de aterrizar, ponte el cinturón.

Se despertó sobresaltado y en el instante en que me miro me sonrió.

—¿Qué dijiste? —su voz sonaba grogui.

—Ponte el cinturón, vamos a aterrizar.

Asintió y me hizo caso sin chistar. Aterrizamos veinte minutos después en una nevada y fría Nueva York. Caminamos hasta la cinta para tomar nuestras maletas y luego pasar por la policía para revisar nuestros pasaportes, en frío era terrible por lo cual nos abrigamos con rapidez. Tome mi bufanda, gorro, guantes y abrigo mientras que Edward imitaba mi acción.

Salimos de la mano y puedo jurar que parecíamos dos osos polares con maletas, nos acercamos hasta los taxis y dimos la dirección del hotel, todo paso tan rápido que ni siquiera note cuando nos estábamos registrando y subimos en el ascensor.

—Aquí hace mucho frío. —comento Edward mientras restregaba sus manos intentando darse calor.

—A penas lleguemos tomamos una ducha caliente y nos metemos a la cama, ¿si? —puse mi mejor cara de niña buena.

—Pero nos bañamos juntos.

—¡Olvídalo! —dije riéndome mientras salía del ascensor hasta nuestra habitación.

—¿Por qué no? —me acerque a la puerta y la abrí entrando con mi enorme maleta.

—Porque ya sabemos en que vamos a terminar, y no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea en una ducha, si quiero que sea en Nueva York, pero no en una ducha.

—Tienes razón, solo estoy pensando en eso.

—¿Será porque tienes las hormonas totalmente revolucionadas?

—Será porque eres irresistible y te tendré para mi 7 días y estaremos totalmente solos y uffs…

Camine hasta la cama, tome asiento y palmee el lado junto a mi esperando que Edward entendiese y fuese a sentarse junto a mi. Me observo, cerro la puerta y camino hasta donde estaba yo.

—Cariño te amo mucho y sabes desde siempre que quiero perder mi virginidad contigo. —tome su cara y le sonreí. —y… me gustaría que fuese en Nueva York.

—¿De verdad? —su cara denotaba emoción pero nerviosismo. —Tu sabes que solo estuve con una chica hace un tiempo atrás… no tengo más experiencia.

—No me interesa, yo solo quiero estar contigo. —bese sus labios y me pare tomando mi maleta. —voy a desempacar, así que ve a tomar un baño. —le cerré un ojo y el obedeció.

Quería tener mi primera vez con Edward, sentía la necesidad en los huesos, lo amaba y no estaba teniendo relaciones por una simple calentura, Edward era alguien importante en mi vida y si no estuviese totalmente segura de su amor por mi y de mi amor hacia a el, jamás de los jamases estaría pidiéndole hacer el amor por primera vez.

El sonido de la ducha lleno la estancia y comencé a desempacar mis cosas y las de Edward, sabía lo desordenado que era y probablemente nunca sacaría su ropa a menos que yo lo hiciese por el. Tome mi ropa interior y la deje de un cajón del armario, colgué mi vestido y abrigo junto a las camisas y chaquetas de Edward, doble sus remeras y pantalones junto a mis jeans y ordene los zapatos, todo en tiempo récord.

—¿Qué haces? —Edward salió con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, totalmente mojado.

¡Diablos!

—Ordeno tu ropa, se que eres un perezoso y nunca la ordenarías.

—Gracias Señora Masen. —respondió mientras tomaba unos bóxer del cajón.

El sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas al escuchar sus palabras, sonreí y tome mi toalla, necesitaba un ducha y alejarme de ese chico que ponía mi mundo de cabezas.

Cerré la puerta del baño y encendí el agua. Me saque la ropa con suma lentitud, y cuando todo estuvo esparcido por el suelo entre a la ducha generando que el agua caliente recorriese todo mi cuerpo con rapidez, calo en mis huesos y me sentí totalmente relajada. Tome el jabón y comencé a pasarlo por todo mi cuerpo quitando los rastros de suciedad, el olor a fresas inundo el baño y me sentí aun mas relajada. Estuve unos treinta minutos bajo el chorro de agua y salí tomando una toalla en el proceso, el baño estaba lleno de vapor y se pegaba a mi cuerpo, por lo cual salí hasta la habitación para buscar mi ropa.

—¡Te tardaste! —exclamo Edward desde el sofá mientras veía algo en la televisión.

—El agua estaba relajante y no quería salir. —dije mientras buscaba mi ropa interior, unos jeans y mi camisa de franela roja.

—Tengo hambre, ¿quieres salir? O pedimos algo a la habitación.

—Salgamos a conocer. —dije mientras entraba al baño para poder ponerme crema y secar mi cabello.

—¡Apresúrate! —grito desde la habitación.

Tome mi ropa y me vestí apresuradamente mientras conectaba el secador a la corriente para poder secar mi pelo, afuera estaba nevando y no podía salir así, seguramente pescaría un resfriado y la semana de amor que habíamos planeado, se convertiría en la semana de la enfermedad.

Al tener mucho pelo me tarde un poco mas en secar mi pelo, pero cuando hube salido estaba totalmente perfecta. Me puse mis botas y el abrigo, mientras Edward se ponía el suyo.

—¡Quiero visitar Chinatown, Empire State, Central Park! —grite muerta de emoción al salir de la habitación.

—Pareces niña. —dijo Edward con una sonrisa mientras ponía llave a la puerta.

Corrí a pedir el ascensor y nos montamos en el con rapidez, ambos nos sentíamos extasiados y muy contentos, se notaba en como las sonrisas inundaban nuestras caras y también por mis pequeños saltitos de emoción.

—¿Quieres conocer el metro? Así podemos viajar por todos lados sin tener que estar pagando por taxis.

—Me parece genial. —respondí. —además podemos visitar Coney Island, sería muy feliz si lo conociera.

—Supongo que podemos visitarlo, pero en otra ocasión porque es la estación mas lejana y se oscurece mas temprano.

—Por supuesto, tenemos muchos días para disfrutar. —le cerré un ojo y tire de su mano para caminar mas rápido y llegar a la estación de metro mas cercana.

_**.**_

Caminábamos por las calles de Nueva York observando como las tiendas estaban adornadas con luces y motivos de año nuevo. La nieve caía sobre nuestros cuerpos dejándonos completamente blancos, apreté la mano de Edward sintiendo el frío calar nuestros huesos.

—¿Entremos a ese Starbucks? Hace demasiado frío y un café no nos vendría mal.

—Tienes razón. —mis dientes castañearon.

Entramos y el olor a café y el calor del lugar inundo nuestros cuerpos rápidamente, me saque el abrigo, el gorro de lana y la bufanda y camine hasta el sofá para lanzarme en el.

—¿Qué quieres cariño? —sostuve las cosas de mi novio mientras el caminaba hasta la caja registradora para pedir nuestros cafés.

—Quiero un moca y un bollo de canela. —sonreí y le lance un beso mientras el pedía las cosas a la cajera.

Saque mi teléfono y mensaje a las chicas, saque algunas selfies y les mande las fotos por whatsapp a mis amigas, las tres me habían pedido un sin fin de regalos y esperaba poder encontrar todo lo que ellas habían pedido.

—El pedido de la señorita. —saque la vista de mi teléfono y sonreí ante Edward.

—Muchas gracias caballero, ¿le gustaría sentarse a mi lado?

Me hice a un lado y el se sentó junto a mi, quedando totalmente juntos. Puse mi cabeza en su cuello y aspire su olor, amaba el olor de Edward, ese olor a colonia de hombre y cigarrillos.

—Me encanta tu olor. —bese su cuello y el se estremeció.

—A mi me encantas tu. —sentí su mano recorrer mi pierna y bese sus labios lentamente. Ahora su sabor aparte de cigarros, tenía un pequeño toque a café.

—Te amo. —su respiración era entrecortada y nuestros alientos se mezclaban mientras nos observábamos fijamente a los ojos.

—Te amo. —respondí acariciando su mejilla.

—Me vuelves loco… —susurro en mi oído, las vibraciones en mi estomago se intensificaron y ahogue un gemido.

Tome un mechón de su cabello, que por lo demás estaba un poco largo y lo observe fijamente recorriendo sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas, su boca, su cuello, sus lentes y como su mirada estaba sobre mi fijamente. Se acerco hasta mi y beso lentamente mi cuello, cerré los ojos y viaje hasta los lugares mas recónditos de todo mi cuerpo.

—E-Ed-Edward…

—¿Si?

—Estamos en un lugar publico amor… —mi voz sonaba entrecortada y frágil.

—Entonces volvamos al hotel

—Volvamos. —dije totalmente determinada.

Como si hubiese dicho las palabras mágicas, Edward salto del sofá y se puso el abrigo y su gorro de lana.

—¡Apúrate Bella!

Reí por su entusiasmo y me puse mi ropa, tomamos los café y volvimos nuevamente a la calle para caminar hasta la estación de metro y acercarnos hasta el hotel. Las miradas coquetas y los besos tiernos llenaron completamente el momento.

¿Podría uno sentirse mas feliz y enamorada?

Tardamos una hora y fracción para llegar al hotel, y cuando por fin llegamos, el frio, el cansancio y el sueño nos venció totalmente, quedándonos dormidos sin poder a concretar nuestros deseos.

Me desperté a las dos de la mañana con muchas ganas de ir al baño, intente zafarme de los brazos de Edward, pero sus manos estaban en mi estomago y su cabeza un poco hundida en mi cuello.

—Cariño… —intente separar sus dedos pero estaban totalmente cerrados y realmente quería ir al baño. —Edward…

—mmm…

—Edward… por favor… —susurré intentado debilitar su agarre, pero este se reforzó aun mas. —¡Por favor Edward, me voy a hacer pis en la cama si no me sueltas! —grite llena de desesperación.

—¿Qué? —Edward se despertó totalmente desorientado soltando su agarre, lo empuje y corrí hasta el baño, evitando un desastre en la cama.

¡Eso estuvo cerca!

Me lave las manos y volví a la cama, Edward dormía de boca con las frazadas tiradas en el suelo, suspire y lo tape, para luego volver a acostarme y conciliar el sueño sin proponérmelo.

_**.**_

Estar en la cima del Empire State, era sin duda alguna, uno de mis mayores sueños cumplidos. Abrí mis brazos y la brisa elevo mis cabellos.

Era nuestro segundo día en Nueva York y habíamos recorrido Chinatown y Coney Island, mientras que ahora estaba en la cima del Empire State disfrutando de la vista y de que el tiempo estaba un poco menos frío que los días anteriores.

El lugar estaba repleto de turistas que sacaban fotos, tomaban café o simplemente conversaban acerca del lugar, tome mi cámara y comencé a fotografiar todo lo que me pareciese, necesitaba generar recuerdos junto al chico que mas amaba.

—Pon cara de niño malo.

—¿Cómo hago eso?

—Tu siempre eres chico malo, pon el cigarro entre tus labios. —calo un poco de nicotina y expulso el humo, haciendo que las fotos se viesen mucho mejor de lo que espere.

—Se te empañan los lentes con el cigarrillo y ya no pareces un chico malo, sino mas bien un nerd inexperto.

—¡Hey! —tiro el cigarro al suelo pisándolo y se acerco a mi. —yo soy un chico muy malo, que va tras las ovejas perdidas.

—¿Yo soy una oveja perdida? —tome la cámara y comencé a fotografiarlo mientras se acercaba con su mejor cara seductora.

—Eres la oveja del cuento cariño, y yo soy el león que va a darte caza.

—¡Que miedo señor león! —reí y salí corriendo, cuidando de no caerme y hacer el ridículo.

—¡No te escaparas! —las personas comenzaron a observarnos, pero no nos importo.

—¡Ni en tus sueños! —respondí escondiéndome cerca de los pilares.

—¿Dónde estas pequeña? —tape mi boca evitando que se escuchasen mis risas. —creo que puedo olerte pequeña oveja.

Evite hablar, claramente iba a encontrarme hablaba o me reía. Me asome para ver si Edward estaba cerca, pero no lo vi por ninguna parte, me relaje un poco esperando poder oírlo cerca y esconderme en otro lado, pero no espere que el me encontrase primero.

—¡Ahhhh! —grite fuerte al sentir sus manos en mis caderas. —me asustaste. —el corazón me latía a mil.

—Te encontré pequeña

Sonreí y me lance a sus brazos.

Comenzamos a besarnos lentamente, sin apurar ni encender nada, solo así, besándonos lentamente y abrazándonos.

—Es mejor dejar esto y seguir, aún tenemos que ir al Central Park y comprar algunas cosas para los chicos, han estado molestándome todos estos días para que les lleve algo.

—Las chicas también, solo dicen "Por favor tráenos esto, esto y esto" son exasperantes —caminamos hasta el ascensor, había un par de personas allí esperando bajar, al igual que nosotros.

—No te lo había preguntado, pero ¿Quieres ver la bola bajar en la calle, con toda la gente amontonada?

—Supongo, es decir, no quiero verla por la televisión, sería como si estuviésemos en Chicago…

—Tienes razón.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas y todos entramos quedando un poco amontonados por ser tantas personas, abracé a Edward para dejar un poco mas de espacio, habían niños pequeños que lloraban cuando el ascensor cerro sus puertas y comenzó a bajar, hacia un ruido un poco extraño, pero no hice mayor caso hasta que este se detuve entre el piso 11 y 10, dejándonos atascados.

—¡Ay no! —dije mirando como las luces se apagaban.

—¡¿Se quedo atrapado?! —una señora exclamo abanicándose con la mano, comenzaba a hacer calor y todos estábamos muy abrigados.

Los niños comenzaron a llamar, un chico que estaba cerca del tablero presiono el botón de emergencia y salió la voz de una chica.

"_Tenemos problemas de mantención, debemos esperar al técnico para que puedan salir de allí, solo queda esperar" _

—¿Qué? —pregunto una señora anciana, al parecer no había escuchado que sucedía.

—Esta haciendo mucho calor. —me separe un poco de Edward y saque mi gorro y bufanda

—Tienes razón. —Edward estaba muy rojo, le saque su gorro y desabroche su abrigo. —no quiero que te desmayes o algo así. —el asintió y se saco su abrigo, yo también comenzaba a sentir mucho calor.

—¡Quiero salir de aquí! —la misma señora comenzó a gritar, ocasionando que la cabeza me diera vuelta.

—¡Señora cálmese, nos sacaran de aquí! —dije un poco enojada.

—¡No me voy a calmar! —grito aun mas fuerte.

—No se si se ha dado cuenta, pero hay niños pequeños, ancianos y adolescente, ¿no cree que usted debería dar el ejemplo? —la observe mal, con los puños cerrados y echando humo por las orejas.

—L-Lo… siento… —susurro apenada.

—¡Por favor, necesitamos que todos estén tranquilos, sería bueno que de desabrigaran y se sentaran en el suelo! —dije tomando las riendas de la situación.

Camine hasta Edward y nos sentamos en el suelo, luego de habernos sacado los abrigos.

—Estuviste genial… —dijo con los ojos cerrados. El calor lo estaba afectado y podía notar como sudaba helado.

Tome mi guía turística y comencé a lanzarle aire y hacerle cariño en su cabello.

—¿Qué llevas bajo esa remera?

—Una de manga corta, ¿por qué?

—Sácatela, estas mojado. —dije mientras tocaba su espalda. —vas a enfermarte si sigues con la ropa mojada, así que sácatela.

Me hizo caso sin chistar y después de un rato, comenzó a tranquilizarse, dejo de sudar y volvió a su color.

—¡Señorita! —el chico grito, lo observe y su abuela estaba desmayada en el piso.

—¡Mierda! ¿Qué sucedió?

Me acerque hasta ellos, la señora tenía unos cinco chalecos.

—Saquémosle un poco de ropa… ¿toma algún remedio?, ¿tiene alguna enfermedad?

—Es hipertensa, creo que le subió la presión arterial a causa de estar encerrada, el calor y el poco espacio.

—Si, puede ser… —comenzamos a sacarle los chalecos y intentamos alejarnos un poco de ella, camine hasta el botón de emergencia y lo apreté. —¡Es importante que se apuren, hay una señora con hipertensión que acaba de desmayarse, hay niños pequeños que no se sienten bien… así que sería bueno que se apurasen, porque si algo malo sucede aquí, será totalmente su culpa.

Estaba molesta, ¿cómo un ascensor que admitía normalmente a tanta cantidad de gente comenzaba a fallar? La señora podía morir sino se hacia algo rápido. Totalmente ofuscada me senté junto a mi novio a esperar, realmente eso es todo lo que nos quedaba hacer.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar y no nos daban mayor información, todos estábamos en un estado letárgico, nadie se movía, nadie hablaba, mi estomago sonaba de hambre y quería llorar de frustración.

—¿Te sientes bien cariño? —pregunto Edward observándome de reojo.

—Tengo muchísima hambre y quiero dormir, pero el espacio es tan pequeño…

—Ven a mis brazos, yo estoy bien gracias a ti, así que yo voy a cuidarte ahora

Me puse entre sus brazos y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, cerré los ojos esperando poder conciliar el sueño, pero simplemente no llego, me sentía muy estresada como para poder lograrlo, así que solo me mantuve con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del olor de mi novio.

Estuvimos así por unas cinco horas más, hasta que el condenado ascensor comenzó a moverse, nadie se movió ni dijo nada, cuando las puertas se abrieron entraron los bomberos sacando a la señora para llevarla a una ambulancia junto a su nieto, los niños pequeños fueron sacados por sus padres y nosotros nos levantamos con dificultad, caminamos hasta afuera y nos sentamos, afuera hacia frío y comencé a tiritar.

—Quiero dormir… —susurré con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, me sentía horrible.

—Vamos al hotel amor. —asentí y me puse mis ropas para salir al frío Nueva York.

Nos subimos a un taxi y luego todo fue historia, llegamos de noche, nos pusimos nuestros pijamas y nos metimos en la cama quedándonos dormidos rápidamente.

_**.**_

Caminar por el Central Park, era mágico, ver a las personas patinando, a los niños corriendo y a las personas comiendo en sus tan características bancas, era sin duda alguna lo mejor de este viaje.

El día de ayer había quedado en el olvido, y ahora solo restaba disfrutar y evitar subirse en los ascensores.

—Disculpa la interrupción, pero no pude evitar observarte desde lejos… ¿Qué haces tan sola?

Quite la vista de mi libro y observe a la voz que me hablaba, era la de un chico, un chico alto, moreno con el cabello oscuro y una enorme sonrisa.

—Estoy leyendo. —respondí volviendo mi vista al libro, Edward había ido a comprar algunas cosas y yo había decidido quedarme aquí.

—Lo veo… ¿Puedo sentarme?

—Las bancas son libres. —dije sin tomarle mayor atención.

—Soy Jacob, por cierto…

—Aha… —necesitaba estar sola, quería leer y no me interesaba nadie mas que mi novio.

—¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?

—No… —cerré de golpe el libro. —es solo que estoy leyendo y no quiero interrupciones…

—Lo siento, pero eres muy linda. —dijo acercándose, retrocedí en el asiento.

—Tengo novio, volverá en cualquier momento y te aseguro que es muy celoso…

—Podría con el…

—Ya… pero yo no quiero nada contigo, ¿podrías dejarme en paz?

—¿Y si no quiero?

—Comenzare a gritar y a llamar a los policías… no creo que quieras un escandalo

—No me interesa. —dijo acercándose lentamente

—¡Hey! Aléjate…

—¿Por qué no pasamos un bien rato?

—¡Te dije que no quiero! —grite parándome de sopetón.

A pesar de las negativas el idiota, se paro y me tomo del brazo.

—¡Vamos a algún lado! —repitió con una sonrisa, ¿acaso era retrasado mental?

—¡Te dije que no quiero! —grite aun mas fuerte.

—¡Vamos! —grito en respuesta, comencé a hacer fuerza, realmente un idiota como el no podría llevarme a ningún lado.

—¡Suéltala! —escuche la voz de Edward y sentí un poco mas de alivio. —Te dijo que la soltaras inútil mal nacido.

Tiré de mi brazo y me aleje cayendo en los brazos de Edward, sentí como temblaba de furia y intente tranquilizarlo, lo que menos necesitábamos ahora es que se pusiera a pelear con un idiota como ese.

—Ella quería venir, ¿acaso no viste como se insinuó?

—¡Maldito idiota! —grite dispuesta golpearlo, pero sentí los brazos de Edward detenerme y en mi lugar el avanzo.

A pesar de sus lentes y su abrigo que lo hacían parecer un chico totalmente bueno, su mirada daba miedo. Se acerco lentamente y le tiro un golpe dándole vuelta la cara en el acto.

—¡No te acerques jamás a mi novia! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! —la gente comenzaba a arremolinarse a nuestros costados.

—Cariño, vamos… no vale la pena… —tuve que hacer un poco mas de fuerza para sacarlo del lugar, pero lo conseguí y rápidamente nos fuimos de allí dejando al idiota en el suelo y a la gente a su alrededor disipándose.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto totalmente serio.

—Si… ¿lo estas tu?

—Estoy enojado, furioso…

—Debes tranquilizarte… —me observo profundamente y saco un cigarrillo…

Bufé exasperada. —¡Háblame!

Se dio la vuelta y camino hasta un árbol mientras fumaba como locomotora, en ocasiones odiaba sus hábitos.

—¿Por qué se acerco a ti?

—¡No tengo idea! Solo dijo que era linda y que estaba sola, que se yo… le dije que se fuera, me aleje de el… pero insistió, ¿acaso crees que es mi culpa?

—No… se que no es tu culpa, es solo que si no hubiese llegado el pudo haberte hecho algo malo.

—Se defenderme… —conteste tan ofuscada como el.

—¡Pero es mi deber hacerlo! —grito mirándome feo.

—¡No soy una damisela en apuros! —grite de vuelta.

—¡Pero eres mi novia y debo cuidarte! —me asuste un poco con su grito.

—¡Idiota!

Salí de allí. Cuando Edward se ponía en plan de "soy el macho alfa" me ponía los nervios de punta, en ocasiones era totalmente molesto y me hacia parecer la damisela en apuros, cuando realmente yo no tenía nada de damisela en apuros.

¡Malditas vacaciones de invierno!

Primero quedarnos encerrados en un ascensor y ahora un idiota psicópata intentando algo conmigo.

¡Por favor Dios dame algo de paz!

Camine hasta la calle esperando encontrar un taxi y llegar hasta el hotel.

Me cruce de brazos cuando sentí que alguien se posicionaba tras de mi, rodee los ojos, era tan predecible que ese era Edward intentado hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, me aleje dos pasos y el por supuesto me siguió, el olor a cigarro inundaba sus ropas.

—¿Qué quieres? —me voltee enojada.

—Nada, solo estoy con mi novia…

—Por favor Edward, no seas un niño pequeño, ¡Detesto cuando te comportas de esa forma!

—Lo siento… ¡Lo siento! Solo tenia mucha rabia y me desquite contigo! —tiro de su cabello caminando de un lado hacia otro. —¡Me enferma que los chicos se acerquen a ti y quieran hacerte daño, ese idiota quería llevarte a algún lado y hacerte que se yo! —grito aún mas ofuscado, camine hasta el y lo abrace generando que detuviese su marcha.

—Tranquilo… —susurre. —nada paso… tu llegaste, estoy bien y vamos a estarlo

—Te amo… —beso mis cabellos y yo sonreí.

—También te amo cariño.

Nos sumergimos en un abrazo enorme, allí entre el frío y la nieve.

_**.**_

Tome mi vestido negro con blanco y lo colgué en la puerta del armario mientras me ponía un poco de crema.

Hoy por fin era año nuevo, estaba vistiéndome especialmente para la cena que había preparado mi novio, en algún recóndito lugar del cual yo no sabia nada.

Alise mi cabello poniendo un poco de crema en las puntas, me puse el vestido y oí como el agua de la ducha era cortada.

—¡La ducha estaba genial! —sonreí mientras mi querido novio aparecía con su ropa interior dejando todo mojado a su paso.

—Seguro te acabaste todo el agua. —dije a modo de broma

—Te dije que nos bañáramos juntos para ahorrar.

—Pillo… —le tiré su camisa y el comenzó a reír.

Nos alistamos entre risas, besos y abrazos y a eso de las 10 pm salimos hasta la calle para pedir un taxi, las calles estaban llenas de personas que caminaban hacia todas partes, por la televisión pasaban la caída de la bola en la gran manzana y el reloj estaba listo para el conteo final. Edward había dicho que veríamos la bola caer sin necesidad de aglomerarnos con la gente o enfriarnos el trasero.

Hicimos parar el taxi y Edward dio las indicaciones, me acomode a su costado sintiendo su calor traspasar la barrera de los abrigos.

—¡Estoy emocionada! Debemos hacer viajes así mas seguido, nosotros dos solos es lo mejor

—Lo sé… es muy caótico tener que salir con nuestros padres…

—Si, lo es.

Estuvimos 15 minutos dentro del taxi cuando paramos en un edificio de unos 20 pisos, era enorme y estaba muy cerca de las aglomeraciones y del escenario donde se presentaban diversos cantantes.

—¡Muchas gracias! —dijo Edward al conductor cuando nos bajamos.

—¿a dónde vamos?

—Solo espera

Caminamos hasta el edificio y presionamos el botón 20, iríamos lo mas arriba.

—Espero no quedarme atrapada. —bromee cuando el ascensor comenzó a subir, Edward rodo sus ojos y rápidamente las puertas se estaban abriendo.

Salimos al enorme piso, estaba alfombrado, tenía unas ventanas enormes que mostraban una vista preciosa, y en medio del lugar había una mesa con velas y unos platos de comida, mi boca decayó unos dos metros, me voltee hasta mi novio.

—¿V-vamos a comer aquí? —las palabras no salían por si solas, estaba temblando de la emoción.

—Te dije que veríamos todo sin necesidad de enfriarnos.

—¡Oh dios mío Edward, esto es hermoso!

—Ven pequeña, vamos a comer.

Avanzamos hasta la mesa, nos sacamos los abrigos y un mozo nos sirvió la comida. Era pescado con verduras salteadas, sabía exquisitamente.

—¿cómo hiciste esto?

—Carlisle tiene un amigo que es dueño de este edificio, sabía cuan emocionada estabas por ver todo esto en año nuevo, así que le pedí que me ayudara y todo surgió fácilmente.

—Esto es hermoso…

—No mas que tu… —me sonroje profundamente y comimos entre miradas, el postre fue maravilloso y el tiempo simplemente voló, el chico que servía desapareció y nos quedamos solos en el piso.

—Sentémonos allí, ya solo faltan 15 minutos para el año nuevo.

Asentí sacándome los zapatos y tomando asiento junto a el, las luces se apagaron dejándonos en la oscuridad mas hermosa y maravillosa. Observe a Edward y el me estaba observando, delicadamente pase mi dedo por su entrecejo y sonreí, porque realmente estaba feliz.

—Te amo… —todo era mágico, bese sus labios con lentitud acariciando su cabello mientras sus manos recorrían mis costados.

Recuerdo cuando estábamos en la playa y sentí que no era el momento indicado, recuerdo que esa vez sentí miedo de estar cometiendo algún error del que podría arrepentirme toda mi vida, pero ahora, luego de haber pasado seis meses y muchas experiencias, sentía que esto era correcto, sentía que amaba con todo mi corazón a Edward y sabía que quería entregarle mi virginidad.

Es por esa razón que cuando Edward me pregunto si estaba lista, yo solo asentí.

—Estoy lista… —susurré.

**- Mi primera vez en Nueva York - **

* * *

**Capítulo dedicado a Tecupi, ¡Gracias por todos tus comentarios, me hicieron reír mucho :)! **

Se que dije 17, perooooooo no se que le paso a Fanfiction y no me dejo subir nada, por lo cual lo subo ahora ;)

¡No me maten por dejarlo allí, pero viene la parte que todos han estado esperando, incluso yo y necesita tener su propio capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado, que las locuras y problemas de estos dos las hayan entretenido, lo del ascensor se me ocurrió porque una vez nos paso a mis amigos y a mi y fue muy divertido, pero no tan terrible como les paso a Edward y Bella, a ellos les toco más duro.

Espero que les haya gustado, y que el próximo llegue pronto, esta vez no se cuando voy a subir el próximo capítulo, solo puedo decir que entre el 18 y 26 de Noviembre el capítulo será publicado, espero puedan ser pacientes, porque luego de esos días se acaban mis pruebas y solo vienen los exámenes, es decir, el año se acabara y yo seré feliz y podré publicar más, aunque este FF se este acabando tengo otro en el tintero que esta siendo desarrollado, bueno no les doy mas la lata, ¡Disfruten, comenten y sean felices!

_Marie Sellory _


End file.
